Crazy Little Thing
by Kit-cat99
Summary: Right after DMC ends so if you haven't seen the movie, don't read this. Barbossa takes the crew, and someone else, to get Jack and kill Davy Jones. FINSIHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Little Thing**

Summary: Set directly at the end of Dead Man's Chest. Led by Barbossa, the remainder of Jack's crew set sail in order to save Jack. Barbossa, however, isn't the only new person added to the crew. A young girl with many secrets joins them. The question most are asking…why does she hate Jack so much? Or does she really?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pirates of the Caribbean characters.

* * *

"If you want to save Jack Sparrow, you'll need a captain who knows the waters." Tia Dalma said. She looked to the stairs of her shack and everyone else looked as well. What they saw, shocked them beyond speaking. There…standing at the end of the stairs…was none other then Barbossa.

"So tell me." He said, smiling as the monkey jumped onto his shoulder. "Where's my ship?" Barbossa bit into an apple. Everyone continued to stare at him. "You all look like you've seen a ghost."

"Pretty close." Elizabeth said.

"The Pearl…was destroyed." Will said. "By…the Kraken."

"Ah…the Kraken." Barbossa said. "And I suppose Sparrow went with it."

"Well…" Will said.

"Yes." Elizabeth said, tearfully. She was feeling bad for what she did.

"He's not dead though." Tia Dalma said.

"WHAT!" Everyone asked.

"He's still alive." Tia Dalma said. "In the belly of the beast."

"How do you know this?" Elizabeth asked. Tia Dalma just smiled. The door flew open, hitting Gibbs who was standing closest to it.

"The ship's ready." Everyone looked at the person that entered. A hat was tilted down slightly, covering the eyes from view.

"Aye." Barbossa said. "What are we waiting for?"

"Who's this?" Will asked.

"Introductions can be made later." Tia Dalma said. The person smiled at her. "Go! Now! Jack's time is limited."

"You heard the lady!" Barbossa snapped. Ragetti and Pintel, who knew about Barbossa's temper, jumped and scurried past the person and out the door to the boats.

"Hey!" The person said. "I'm the only one that knows where the bloody thing is." Along with Gibbs and Cotton, the person went out after them.

"Does that person sound like a girl trying to sound like a man to you?" Elizabeth asked as she and Will followed.

"I think so." Will said.

"He'll be surprised." Tia Dalma said to Barbossa. "Jack will fight you for captain role, you know that."

"Aye." Barbossa said. "I won before…"

"And you won't win this time!" Tia Dalma snapped. "That is one of the reasons why she is going with you."

"She hates Jack." Barbossa said.

"She hates you more." Tia Dalma said. "Now go." Barbossa left. Everyone was waiting impatiently in the boats.

"Right…you!" The stranger said, pointing at Pintel. "Row."

"Are you bossing me…" Pintel said but stopped as he suddenly had a sword at his throat. "Row, did you say?" He nodded quickly. The stranger smirked and removed the sword. Will and Elizabeth stared because the smirk reminded them of Jack. They were led to a ship where they got onto and the boats lifted up to be used later.

"How do we know where we're going?" Gibbs asked.

"Jack's compass!" Elizabeth said, pulling it out and flipping it open. "It points to what you want the most."

"Let me see that." Barbossa said, taking the compass. Elizabeth glared at him. "I'll take the first steering shift."

"I'll go next." The stranger said. "Right now…I'm getting sleep." Everyone watched as the stranger went into one of the cabins.

"Well…what are the rest of you waiting for?" Barbossa said. "Get us ready to sail!"

"That's the Barbossa we know." Elizabeth said, quietly. She helped Will getting the sails down. "Who do you think that person is?"

"Whoever it is…I don't think we can trust them either." Will said, staring at the door where the stranger disappeared into.

Night turned into day. At one point, no one was paying attention to who was staring so no one saw Barbossa leave and disappear below deck for a while, only to be replaced by a young girl with waist length dark brown hair. She held the compass, but she wasn't looking for the end of the earth.

"Who's that?" Gibbs suddenly asked when they all woke up with the monkey screeching at them, only to see the girl steering the ship.

"How'd she get on the ship?" Ragetti asked.

"She led us here you idiot." Will said. "She's the stranger."

"Is there something I can do for you people?" The girl asked suddenly.

"Yeah…you can tell us who you are." Elizabeth said.

"Now where's the fun in that?" The girl asked, looking down at them. They all looked at her. "You can just call me…"

"Madison!" Barbossa yelled suddenly.

"That." The girl said. "Aye?"

"Where are we?" Barbossa asked. "I know this isn't the right way."

"Aye." Madison said. Will and Elizabeth followed Barbossa up to the helm. They all looked at the compass while it was in Madison's hand. Barbossa took it from her and it changed direction.

"Where are we going?" Barbossa asked.

"To save him, of course." Madison said.

"You obviously know something young Tu…" Barbossa said, but then stopped because Madison was giving him an evil look.

"Are you forgetting what I can do?" She asked, still looking at him evilly.

"Aye, you be right." Barbossa said.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Madison." Madison said.

"Yes…we know that. But your other name." Elizabeth said. Madison didn't answer.

"Are you related to Jack?" Will asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Madison asked.

"Similarities." Will said.

"No…I'm not related to him." Madison said. "And it's a good thing too. He's the biggest ass in the seven seas."

"You do seem familiar." Elizabeth said. She slowly looked from Madison to Barbossa…then she looked at Will. Madison turned her brown eyes to look at Elizabeth and raised an eyebrow.

"There's a storm coming." She said. Will and Elizabeth looked up at the sky which was clear a few minutes earlier but was now clouding over. "Get ready for it." Reluctantly, the two left.

"Are long are you going to make them wait to find out?" Barbossa asked.

"They'll figure it out faster then you did." Madison said. "You only just found out."

"Aye…which means Sparrow was protecting you before." Barbossa said.

"He…was protecting me?" Madison asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Are you joking, in anyway?"

"He said there was only one child." Barbossa said. "If I had known about you earlier do you really think everyone would have been in the mess we were in?" Madison stayed quiet. Eventually Barbossa left her.

Jack…had protected her? Why the hell would he do that? Madison couldn't think of any two people who hated each other more then they did. Now that she thought about it…Jack had done that twice. To Barbossa and before everyone got cursed. Because of him and Bill Turner, she wasn't trapped either with a curse, on an island, or used as some whore amongst the crew.

"I…am never going to understand that bloody man." Madison said. She took off her hat and dragged her fingers through her hair before dropping the hat next to her and leaning on the wheel. She looked at everyone on the ship. "We definitely need a bigger crew." She looked out at the water. "What have you been up to pet?"

* * *

I just felt like doing this. I really don't know if it'll go but if it doesn't then that's ok. What does everyone think? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I can't think of a name for this chapter. I didn't think so many people would like this story but they do so…wow. I'm not gonna say anything about Madison's identity until Jack comes back into the story because he pretty much gives it away.

* * *

Madison slept the next night. Or at least…that's what everyone but Barbossa thought. Even if he hadn't seen her in ten years when she oddly disappeared shortly before Jack got marooned on the island, he still knew that she wasn't much for sleeping.

Sure enough, she wasn't asleep. Just lying on the bed in the cabin that she had for herself…or mostly for herself. There were only two cabins…one that Will and Elizabeth shared and one that Madison had to share with Barbossa. She had made sure that he thought there was only one key and that they swapped it around when they changed. Madison always changed the sheets around too…making sure there were sheets that she had and sheets that Barbossa used.

Just proves how much she actually did hate the man.

"She just seems so…familiar." Elizabeth said, glancing at the cabin door. It had been a few days since they set sail. To the crew's relief, there were barrels and bottles full of rum. "I can't place how though."

"Barbossa obviously knows her. And Jack probably does too." Will said.

"We need a sail, we need a sail." The parrot said. Will looked at Gibbs.

"I think…Cotton agrees with ya." Gibbs said. Cotton nodded.

"I don't think we're sailing the way that Barbossa originally planned out." Elizabeth said. "I think…we're going the way she wants us to go."

"But why would she want to go a different direction?" Will asked.

"Wind at the bow, wind at the bow." The parrot said.

"Cotton says that she might know something we don't." Gibbs said. At that moment there was a loud noise from the cabin and Madison came out, looking miserable.

"She doesn't sleep much." Barbossa said. Everyone looked at him. Madison just glared and walked over to the side of the ship. Due to it being so quiet, they could hear Madison making a clicking noise that reminded Elizabeth of the noise dolphins made. Curious, she walked over to the younger girl and looked down at the water. There were dolphins swimming next to the ship.

"How did you do that/" Elizabeth asked. Madison jumped slightly and looked at her.

"I…didn't do anything." She said. "I just looked and saw them."

"You were making noises." Elizabeth said.

"So?" Madison asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just…curious." Elizabeth said. Madison looked back at the water. The dolphins were gone. "You don't have to try and protect yourself."

"Yes I do." Madison said.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Apart from the fact that Will keeps giving me suspicious looks?" Madison said. Elizabeth nodded. "Do you have any idea what Barbossa is capable of?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said.

"Well…try being seven years old and around him." Madison said. Elizabeth stared at her. The sun was completely visable, which caught the girls by surprise.

"We'll be docking by midday." Barbossa called to them.

"Why?" Madison asked.

"Your persistence that we can't live on rum alone." Barbossa said. Madison glared at him.

"Must have been awful." Elizabeth said. "Dealing with that."

"I learned to block him out." Madison said. "I spent most of my time away from him."

"Wait…why you were on a pirate ship when you were seven? You must have known Jack well then too." Elizabeth said. Madison's face hardened and she didn't answer. She went up to Barbossa and took the compass from him before pushing him away from the wheel and taking his place. Everyone, seeing the mood she was in, decided to leave her alone. Madison began thinking about the last time she saw Jack.

_**Flashback**_

She was only a little girl…seven, maybe eight years old. She was woken up by a rough hand on her shoulder shaking her. She grumbled and kept her eyes shut tight as she tried waving her awakener away.

"Maddie." The man said, shaking her again. Madison made a noise and buried her face in the pillow. She heard him sigh. "MADDIE WAKE UP! THE PEARL'S ON FIRE!"

"No it's not." Madison said, turning her head so that he could hear her.

"How do you know?" The man asked. Madison opened an eye to look up at Jack Sparrow.

"Because I know that you wouldn't bother trying to wake me up." She said, glaring at Jack. "You would either leave if it was really bad, or try with all your might to put the fight out. Either way, you wouldn't bother with me."

"I don't know why you act like this but it's really annoying." Jack said, grabbing her arm and tugging on it gently. Madison squealed and tried to pull by, keeping herself in bed. "You have to get out of bed!"

"Why?" Madison asked.

"Because we're docked and Bill's got something to tell you." Jack said. Madison stopped fighting and Jack, who didn't think she would, tugged a bit harder, causing himself to topple over, pulling Madison out of bed on top of him. She brought the blanket with her so that when Jack looked down, he just saw a blanket covered lump. He poked it and received a pinch on the side.

They finally got onto the docks where Bill 'Bootstraps' Turner, waited patiently. The look on his face made Madison frown.

"Why do I have to stay here!" Madison said after a few minutes of the men explaining that she had to stay put in Santo Domingo. "Why can't I go with you?"

"I don't want anything happening to you." Bill said. Madison glared. This wasn't fair.

"He's right there." Jack said. Madison looked at him. "If you stayed, you'd either get in big trouble, or the crew might go against my wishes and use you."

"As what?" Madison asked. Jack and Bill looked at each other. They didn't want a child so young to know about whoredom.

"Something we don't want them to do." Bill said. Madison looked down. Jack and Bill looked at each other.

"Hey…" Jack said, getting on one knee in front of Madison and lifting her head. "You'll be safe."

"But I'll be alone." Madison said. She was on the verge of crying now.

"As soon as everything's dealt with…we'll come back and get you." Bill said, copying Jack.

"Promise?" Madison asked, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We promise, luv." Jack said. Madison looked at him then at Bill before throwing her arms around Bill and hugging him. He hugged her tightly. Madison looked at Jack and then, surprising all three of them, hugged him as well. Jack hugged her back.

_**Present**_

Madison still didn't know why she had hugged Jack so tightly. It wasn't as if she was afraid to lose him…was she? Of course she wasn't! Madison shook her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. She looked down at Will and Elizabeth. He really did remind her a lot of Bootstrap Bill.

* * *

I'll think of a title for the next chapter. 


	3. Enter the Kraken

**Enter the Kraken**

See…I told you I'd come up with a name for this chapter. My plan to make things spread out so that there'd be a few chapters without Jack…yeah…it kinda went kaplooey.

* * *

Considering how much sleep she didn't get, it surprised everyone that Madison was almost always wide awake. She rarely seemed tired. The discovered something slightly odd about her on the sixth day of sailing, the day after they had docked for nearly two days to grab supplies.

Will was talking to her about Jack and what had happened. Madison seemed caught between interested and bored.

"So…you really don't know what happened to him but it's obvious he got swallowed by…the Kraken?" She asked. She sounded as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yes…the Kraken." Will said. "Legendary sea monster, huge, lots of legs…you know…Davy Jones' little pet?"

"His pet?" Madison asked, slowly becoming mad.

"Yes." Will said.

"HIS pet?" Madison said. Will had seen her glare plenty of times but this glare was three times worse then the others. Her eyes flashed and the ship started rocking as if they were suddenly caught in stormy waters. He heard Elizabeth yelling and looked to see most of them falling over.

As quickly as it began, the shaking stopped. Will looked at Madison but she showed no signs of knowing that anything happened. He stared at her. She turned her head and gave him a sad look. Will was caught by surprise because it somehow reminded him of the look he saw on his father's face before he had to start whipping him.

"I think…Mr. Turner…" Madison said, sadly. "You should be careful about what you say around me." Will slowly walked away from her, keeping his eyes on her for another minute.

"What just happened?" Elizabeth asked. Will looked at her. Bringing up Jack with Madison made Will suddenly remember what Elizabeth had done.

"Turner…what happened?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know." Will said, looking at the old man. "I was talking with Madison about what happened to Jack…and I said something about the Kraken being Davy Jones' pet and she…she suddenly looked ready to kill."

"There's a lot more to that lass then meets the eye." Gibbs said. "I think we should be wary of her."

"You have my vote on that." Elizabeth said, glancing up at Madison. She was still trying to figure out why the young girl seemed so familiar. She looked at Will, then at Madison, then back again.

"She's a smart one." Barbossa said. Madison had no clue he was next to her so she jumped and looked at him.

"Oh…" She said, looking down at Elizabeth. "Aye. I think she's figuring it out slowly."

"Much faster then I did." Barbossa said. He laughed. "I had you right in front of me, always by him…and I never noticed the similarities. Seven years…and nothing."

"Always said you were an idiot." Madison said. "Be quiet for a while." She looked directly ahead and focused. Barbossa stared at her. His suspicions about her got partially confirmed as he saw her eyes cloud over slightly.

"What do you know, Mr. Turner?" Davy Jones asked. "There's something you've been hiding from us."

"I hide nothing." Bill Turner said, gazing up at the captain.

"Your son…" Davy Jones said.

"Is out of your grasp." Bill Turner said.

"There's another…" Davy Jones said. "Someone else you're trying to keep me from knowing about." He stared into the man's eyes. "A girl."

"Leave her alone." Bill Turner said.

"Now why would you be so protective?" Davy Jones asked. "Unless…"

"I…I do not believe in endangering women." Bill Turner said.

"That's not it." Davy Jones said. He looked away suddenly, staring at the front of the ship. Bill looked as well. Both of them could feel…something.

"Madison…" Bill muttered quietly. Unfortunately, Davy Jones heard him. He threw the man back and advanced on him.

"Who is it?" Davy Jones asked.

"I won't tell you." Bill said. Davy Jones roared in anger before spinning around and leaving Bill alone. "God, Madison. Be careful."

Madison looked about to faint but she caught herself and stood up properly. Her eyes were clear again.

"You're not the only one who took forever to figure out who I am." Madison said, looking over at Barbossa. The ship hit something and stopped.

"Oh no." Will said. It rocked so violently that everyone fell over. "It's back."

"What?" Madison said, getting up slowly.

"The kraken." Will said.

"Oh." Madison said, sounding calm. She jumped the stairs and joined them.

"How are you so calm when this thing ate Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know something you don't know." Madison said in a sing-song tone. Everyone, except Barbossa, stared at her as if she were mad. More and more of Barbossa's suspicions were being answered. The ship shook again making everyone who managed to stand up, fall over again. "Ok…this is annoying." On one side of the ship, tentacles were rising out of the water, as well as the main body of the beast.

"Oh…god." Elizabeth said. Still, Madison seemed calm. She sighed and stood up. Elizabeth wondered about her sanity as the younger girl just brushed herself off. They could see the Kraken's mouth opening up and it roared, spraying them all with some sort of snot.

"STOP!" Madison yelled.

* * *

Yes master…(bows to Madison). LOL…Ok so Jack is coming back and then they gotta get the heart and THEN they gotta fulfill Will's promise to Bill. And…(sighs) you get to find out about who Madison is if you haven't figured it out yet. 


	4. Hello Jack

**Hello Jack**

Next chapter for my readers.

* * *

The ship shook again, making everyone who managed to stand up, fall over again.

"Ok…this is annoying." Madison said. On one side of the ship, tentacles were righting out of the water as well as the main body of the beast.

"Oh…god." Elizabeth said. Still, Madison seemed calm. She sighed and stood up. Elizabeth wondered about her sanity as the younger girl just brushed herself off. They could see the Kraken's mouth opening up and it roared, spraying them all with some sort of snot.

"STOP!" Madison yelled. The Kraken's mouth closed. "No, no, no. Open up." The mouth opened again. "Cough it up! Do it!" The whole body of beast seemed to shake as if it was choking. Next second, a tri-corner hat flew out of its mouth and landed at Madison's feet. "Keep going. I know there's more in there!" Everyone stared between her and the wide open mouth. They all backed away carefully. Any second now, the beast was going to close its mouth…on the ship.

"Here it comes." Barbossa muttered, still at the helm. He had watched this whole thing with a slightly amused look on his face.

The Kraken lurched forward. Elizabeth screamed. Madison put her hands on her hips and a body flew out of the mouth of the beast. A small smile crossed Madison's face.

"Get some sleep, pet." She said, reaching out and touching one of the tentacles. Slowly, the Kraken sank back under the water. Madison picked up the hat and shook it as she went over to the body, grabbed an arm, and dragged it all the way to the edge of the ship where she lifted it up to rest on the railing and began smacking its back.

"Will…" Elizabeth said. "It's…it's…"

"Jack." Will whispered.

"Come on you idiot." Madison said, smacking Jack's back again. "Gonna give you a nice bruise before you finally…" Jack suddenly started coughing and reached back, grabbing her arm. He slowly straightened up and looked at her. "Hello Jack."

"You seem familiar…do I know you?" Jack asked. Madison tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…oh yes. You were a little shorter…a little…flatter." He held his hands up to her chest but didn't touch her. "A lot cuter too."

"Jack…" Madison said, warningly.

"If it isn't little miss…" Jack said.

"Jack…" Madison said again.

"Madison…" Jack said.

"Jack Sparrow don't you dare…." Madison said.

"Turner." Jack finished. The tension that followed could have been cut with knife.

"This is why I hate you!" Madison said.

"Turner?" Will asked. Madison slowly looked from Jack to Will. "Turner?"

"Yeah…" Madison said.

"YOU'RE RELATED TO ME!" Will yelled.

"Yeah." Madison said.

"Was I ever going to find out this?" Will asked.

"Well…yeah." Madison said. "It was either at a time like this…or a time when we caught up to the _Flying Dutchman_ and dad did it."

"So you're…my sister?" Will asked.

"Half sister. Different mom." Madison said.

"And I should believe…why?" Will asked.

"Apparently I live to annoy her, mate." Jack said, sitting down.

"And Barbossa was going to say it when he first introduced me. But, unlike Jack, he knows how to shut up." Madison said, kicking Jack.

"OW!" Jack said, rubbing his leg.

"I'm…going to be in my cabin." Madison said. She threw Jack's hat at him before turning around and going to the cabin.

"Apparently I missed something." Jack said.

"Cap'n." Gibbs said, helping him up. "You've been in the Kraken for nearly ten days." Jack stared at him.

"I think…" He said. "I have to talk with Maddie."

"Leave her alone, Jack." Will said.

"Why should I?" Jack asked. He glanced at Elizabeth before heading over to the cabin. He didn't even knock, just walked in like he always used to. "Maddie I…" She spun around and slapped him. "I didn't deserve that."

"You asshole!" Madison said. "God…why don't you ever listen to me and stop? Too rum in your brain or something?"

"I resent that." Jack said. He walked farther into the cabin, ignoring the death glares Madison was giving him. She rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"What do you want?" Madison asked, moving in front of him.

"Just saying thanks, luv." Jack said. "And maybe find out how on earth you bloody well did what you did. Unless of course your father and brother have hidden talents they don't know about."

"Not even my father knows about this, Jack." Madison said.

"You've kept it secret for seventeen years?" Jack asked. Madison shrugged. "Well then…that's…" He sighed. "Dunno what that is."

"That makes two of us." Madison said.

"Are…are you agreeing with me?" Jack asked.

"Ew. I am." Madison said. Jack smiled. Madison rolled her eyes.

"What's you're problem with me, luv?" Jack asked. "You turn five and suddenly I'm your worse enemy." Madison shrugged. "You don't have a reason do you."

"I do." Madison said. Jack crossed his arms and waited. "I just…can't remember it." Jack smirked and shook his head. "Hey you argued with me too."

"You started it." Jack said.

"No I didn't!" Madison said.

"Yes you did!" Jack said.

"No I didn't!" Madison said.

"Yes you did!" Jack said.

"No I didn't!" Madison said.

"Yes you did!" Jack said.

"Ok I can understand me being like this because I'm seventeen but what about you?" Madison asked. Jack gave her a look. "Oh no…the scary pirate is giving me evil looks. Someone hel-…" Jack grabbed her around the waist, pulled her up against him and kissed her. Madison's eyes widened and she froze.

"That got you to shut up." Jack said, pulling away.

"Are you sure Barbossa was the evil one?" Madison asked. "For someone who's one and only love is the sea…" Madison leaned into him, pushing him against the wall. Jack closed his eyes, expecting her to kiss him, but Madison just turned her head and whispered into his ear. "You certainly do get attached to things easily…Uncle Jack." She stepped away, a smirk of her own in place. Jack stared at her. He was hit with a memory of her BEFORE she became a bitch. She always called him Uncle Jack. That's what Bill told her to call him.

Jack looked up when the door closed. He noticed he was now alone in the room. With a roll of the eyes, he left…only to find Will sitting on the steps and Madison leaning against the banister with her hands behind her back. They weren't talking or really even looking at each other but they had placed themselves close to each other, whether they realized it or not.

"Family bonding." Jack said, not even looking to know that Gibbs was next to him.

"Aye." The old man said. Madison looked at Will and said something that made him smile and reply. Soon they were laughing.

"What are they talking about?" Jack asked. Madison looked over at him, nudged Will with the toe of her boot and nodded over at Jack. He looked at him as well and soon both of them were laughing again. "Ok they're talking about me aren't they?"

"You're paranoid." Gibbs said.

"I am not." Jack said. He went below deck.

"I told you he'd think we were talking about him." Madison said, dropping down to sit next to Will.

"You were right." Will said.

"See…you stop being suspicious of me and we wind up liking each other." Madison said. Will looked at her. "Well…I like you." Will smiled and nodded. Madison smiled back. "You like me too?"

"As much as I can at the moment." Will said. Jack returned with a bottle of rum in his hand. He looked over at them to see a big smile on Madison's face.

"I've never seen that." Jack said. They looked at him.

"Seen what?" Madison asked.

"A smile that big…on your face." Jack said. "And little kids are supposed to smile a lot." Madison stuck her tongue out at him. "Well I've seen that."

"What about this?" Madison said, kicking him in the knee. Jack dropped the bottle and grabbed his knee, falling over from being unbalanced.

"Yeah…seen that too." He said. Will laughed.

"You really are not good with women." He said. "Oh…that reminds me." Jack slowly stood up and looked at him expectantly. "Giselle gave me a message for you."

"Oh no." Jack said. Will whispered to Madison and she smiled before slapping Jack. "That's one message I didn't need."

"I thought you did." Madison said. "Who knows how many girls you've left…heartbroken and alone." She put one hand on her chest and the other on her forehead. "Oh those poor girls. To be so used and abused just because Jack Sparrow is an idiot." She started to fall and Will caught her. She wasn't expecting that but was happy.

"I never abused them." Jack said.

"Well maybe not physically." Madison said.

"There's more to this then just what I did to other people isn't there." Jack asked.

"How did you come up with that?" Madison asked, standing up.

"Well…I just remembered the last time I saw you." Jack said.

"I'm gonna go steer." Madison said, going up the stairs and taking the compass and wheel from Barbossa and handing him the key to the cabin.

* * *

So…Jack's back. And is still a big idiot. Now you all know who Madison is and who she's related to…thanks to Jack. 


	5. Reunion Pt1

**Reunion Pt.1**

This chapter will sort of give you an idea of what their next destination is.

* * *

"I don't know." Madison said, quietly. "It doesn't sound like it'll be safe."

"I know." Will said, just as quietly. "It was a thought. I think we should get it before going to him."

"I agree." Madison said. It was night time. Most of the crew was asleep. Elizabeth was asleep. Barbossa…well…they weren't sure if he was asleep or not but they didn't care. Jack was steering the ship. Madison and Will were standing in the middle of the ship, Madison was leaning against the mast and Will was standing in front of her. Both of them had their arms crossed. "Where would it be though?"

"My guess…Norrington probably already gave it to Beckett." Will said. "If you can control the Kraken, can't you…"

"I don't control it that much." Madison said. "I don't even know how I can control it. What I just did…it was mostly just lucky guessing."

"What?" Will asked.

"I didn't know if I could control it." Madison said. "I just…hoped I could. The most I've done is sharks and dolphins. I haven't tried for anything else."

"Oh." Will said. Madison pulled Jack's compass out of her pocket and opened it. She actually refused to give it back to Jack, preferring to just yell directions at him. "Where do you think you want to go?"

"Getting that heart." Madison said. She turned to look at Jack. "Hey! We gotta go that way!" She pointed slightly to the left of the direction they were already going in.

"If I'm captain…why are you giving me orders?" Jack asked.

"Because I can." Madison said. She looked at Will. "Still feels weird, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Will said. "I just don't like the fact that you've known all along and I had no clue. I'm sorry for being suspicious of you and not trusting you."

"Don't worry about it." Madison said. "I would have done the same in your position. I think you should get some sleep. And forgive Elizabeth."

"Why?" Will asked.

"In her position…I would have done the same." Madison said. "Remember who you're dealing with. Jack thinks that he can always get what he wants. What would you have done if you were her?"

"I wouldn't have kissed him." Will said.

"I think you would have." Madison said. "You don't know the whole story. Don't jump to conclusions."

"You hate Jack for no apparent reason." Will said.

"Well…that's different." Madison said.

"I don't see the difference." Will said. "Good night." He went to the cabin he shared with Elizabeth. Madison watched him go with a slight frown. She looked down at her right hand and at the ring on her ring finger.

The day after she had been stuck in Santo Domingo, she found that wrapped up in her handkerchief along with a note from Jack. She couldn't remember exactly what it said but it had said something about the ring being a promise that he would return to get her, if he only did it because of the ring.

Madison didn't know why the ring was special but she did, for reasons she still didn't know, wore it ever since that day. First she wore it on a chain around her neck and then, once it fit on her fingers, she wore it there. It wasn't anything special, just a blue stone on a silver band. At least, Madison didn't know if it was special.

"Maddie!" Jack called. "Come up here."

"Why?" Madison asked.

"Just do it." Jack said. Madison rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from the mast. She walked, slowly, up to the helm and stood on Jack's left side. "Let me see your hand." Madison raised an eyebrow but held out her left hand, palm down. Jack looked at it before taking her other hand and pulling it into view. He looked at the ring and ran his fingers over it, a small smile on his lips.

"Are you gonna take it back now?" Madison asked. She didn't want him to. She liked the ring. It fit perfectly well on her finger.

"No." Jack said, surprisingly her. "Look at it. Do you really think it's gonna fit on my fingers now?"

"I don't know." Madison said. She realized both of Jack's hands were on her hand so she grabbed the wheel.

"Besides…" Jack said, letting go of her hand and taking the wheel. He wasn't looking at her anymore but at the sea. "It looks good on you're hand." Madison froze and stared at him. She waited…but no smart ass comment came. She was half thinking of going to the cabin but then she remembered that Barbossa was still there. The other half of her brain was thinking that she now had two of Jack's personal belongings on her person: The compass and the ring.

"Oh…my god." Madison muttered quietly. Jack didn't hear her. She slowly walked away from him and went to the front of the ship. "Stupid pirate being all…something." She sat down with her feet through the rail and thought about things. Her hand brushed her side where the compass was, as well as her knife.

_**Flashback**_

"Maddie…wake up, lovely." Bill said.

"That's not gonna do it." Jack said. Madison was awake but her eyes were closed. She wanted to know what Jack was going to do this time to wake her up. It was her birthday…her fifth birthday, and she couldn't wait to see what they had gotten her this year. "This is how you wake her up." Jack suddenly yanked the blankets off of her and lifted her up.

"AH! Jack, put me down!" Madison said.

"Say please." Jack said, smirking.

"Fine, fine. Please, Jack! Please put me down!" Madison said. "DON'T DROP ME THIS TIME!" Jack laughed and, gently, put her back on the bed. Bill was laughing. "Daddy! It's not funny." She glared at Jack.

"Hey now. You do that, and no present." Jack said.

"Oh…I get a present?" Madison asked.

"Are you daft, child?" Jack asked. "When have I not given you a present on your birthday?" Madison thought. She had been on the ship as long as she could remember. From what Jack had said, her father had brought her on when she was seven months old. Every birthday so far, Bill and Jack have given her presents. The necklace hanging around Madison's neck was from Jack last year. It was a simple gold chain with a blue tear drop gem pendant.

"Good point." Madison said. "So what do I get?"

"You first, Jack." Bill said. "She likes you're gifts better."

"Not true!" Madison said. "His are just more useful." Jack handed her a box. Madison took the lid off and her eyes widened as she pulled out a knife in a sheath that had red and blue gems all over it. The handle had a red gem on it and the knife itself was shiny and sharp.

"Careful with it, luv." Jack said.

"Jack…is that really a good thing to give a five year old?" Bill asked.

"I think so." Jack said.

"I'll be careful with it, daddy. I promise." Madison said.

"It's a good thing to have on a ship full of idiots." Jack said.

"Thank you Jack." Madison said. He just smiled at her. The gift from Bill was a new pair of boots, since Madison was outgrowing her old ones.

"Once again…the crew found the cake." Bill said.

"I don't know how they bloody well do it." Jack said. Madison smiled as she got a rope and attached the knife to it before wrapping it around her waist. Jack reached forward and tied it for her without even being asked.

_**Present**_

Madison looked back at Jack before taking her knife from its sheath. She'd kept it in good condition, rarely using it unless she had to. She frowned slightly and put the knife away before playing with her necklace. She started wondering if Jack had given her these things on purpose, all of them with blue stones. Maybe he did…maybe he didn't,

"I'm gonna have to rethink everything I thought I knew about him." Madison muttered. She looked at Jack. "That man is harder to figure out then I thought." She shook her head, making her dark hair fall into her face. She flicked it over her shoulder and stood up, leaning forward on the railing and looking at the water. She looked around, hearing something. The water was calm, peaceful, but there was something going on. Her eyelids drooped slightly as she stared down at water.

Jack, who had been watching her, noticed that she seemed to be leaning farther and farther over the edge of the ship. Worried, he threw a rope over the wheel to hold it steady and rushed over to Madison, just in time. He grabbed her arm just as she started falling over. He pulled her into his arms and she looked up at him, her eyes half closed.

"Jack?" Madison muttered. Her eyes closed and slid slightly in his hold. Jack lifted her up.

"What's going on?" Barbossa called. Jack turned and saw him standing in the doorway of the cabin.

"I think the lack of sleep is getting to her." He said. He walked over to the cabin. Both men looked at the sleeping girl in Jack's arms.

"Aye…I told her that would happen." Barbossa said. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Since when do you care about her?" He asked.

"Who says I do?" Barbossa asked. "The only reason she's here is because Tia Dalma told her to come. I think that woman is the only one who has any idea of this girl's potential." Jack looked at him. His hold on Madison tightened slightly.

"Stay away from her." Jack said.

"Who are you to give me orders?" Barbossa asked.

"Mate…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said. "And I don't make the same mistake twice." He shoved past Barbossa into the cabin and closed the door. He somehow managed to clear the bed of the sheets, not wanting to put Madison on something that Barbossa might have slept on. He put her down on the mattress and sat down next to her. "Seems like we're going back to the same old routine again." He remembered how Madison never slept when she was younger. She'd stay awake as long as she could and then she'd wind up just falling asleep. Oddly enough, she always seemed to fall asleep while she was leaning over the side of the ship, looking at the water. And the water was always calm.

"Uncle Jack….the monkey stole my crackers again." Madison muttered in her sleep. Jack smiled. Madison had labeled the monkey 'crackers' because he always seemed to steal hers. She learned to hide them well and only take them out while she was sure the monkey wasn't around.

"If we are going back to routine…you'll be asleep for a while." Jack said, quietly. He pushed her dark hair away from her face before standing up and leaving the cabin. He hadn't bothered to take the compass back from her so he just hoped that if they kept going in the same direction then it wouldn't matter much. He knew she was a light sleeper and taking the compass would likely wake her.

Good old Uncle Jack…always looking out for her. No matter how much they fought, no matter how much she thought she hated him, he would always be looking out for her.

* * *

Ok so maybe Jack is a little OOC. But you gotta admit…it is cute. This chapter was focusing on a Jack/Madison reunion. The next one is going to involve Norrington and the chapter after that is going to involve Davy Jones and Bill Turner. So this is a three part bit. 


	6. Reunion Pt2

**Reunion Pt.2**

Ok so I'm sorta going a chapter a day, or every other day,here. So here you go.

* * *

Jack told Will to make sure no one woke up Madison. When Will asked why, Jack just said he didn't want her yelling. Will bought it. In all honesty, Jack wanted Madison to get as much sleep as she possibly could. When she was younger, she didn't like sleeping because she always thought she was missing something. Her birthday, if she was asleep on it, was the only day that Jack actually liked waking her up.

"Oh bloody hell!" He said suddenly.

"What?" Elizabeth, who was closest to him, asked.

"Madison birthday is coming up." Jack said.

"You remember that?" Elizabeth asked.

"For the two weeks before, every year, she would remind everyone." Jack said. "Of course I bloody well remember it."

"So?" Elizabeth asked. "It's not as if you're obligated to get her something." She frowned slightly. "Are you?"

"Well…" Jack said.

"What did she do? Put a spell on you?" Elizabeth asked.

"She can't do that." Jack said. He suddenly thought of something. Davy Jones fell in love with a woman…the sea. Jack looked over at the cabin. Was Madison related to that woman? No matter what he thought, Davy Jones wasn't in total control of the sea. It would be a battle against itself when he met Madison. Jack figured that the Kraken would likely tear itself apart if they both began ordering it around. To hell with the Kraken…Madison would tear herself apart.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked. Jack looked at her, remembering she was there. "I asked you a question but you were too…something."

"What was the question?" Jack asked.

"How do you know Madison can't put spells on you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't." Jack said. "But I also know that no matter how much she hates me, or thinks she does, then she wouldn't do that."

"And why would you think that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because she thinks that she knows what I don't know but I know what she thinks she I don't know and…" Jack said.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said, raising her hand. "The simple version. Please."

"She thinks I don't know her well enough to know that, no matter what she says or does, she really doesn't hate me." Jack said.

"Are you sure about that?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I am." Jack said. They jumped as the monkey jumped down between them, screeching. "Oh for…" Jack pulled out his pistol.

"I wouldn't be doing that, Jack." Barbossa said. "The bang will probably wake up Madison before Jack does."

"Can you please not call the bloody monkey Jack?" Jack asked, putting his pistol away and watching as the monkey ran off. "Just call it…Crackers."

"Crackers?" Elizabeth asked.

"Madison called it that." Barbossa said.

"The bloody thing kept stealing her crackers." Jack said. "She started liking them a lot because she never got the chance to eat them much."

"It's going to rain." Barbossa said. Elizabeth and Jack looked up at the darkened sky. Thunder rumbled loudly. The wind picked up and Jack could tell they were in for another storm. He went to the cabin and opened the door to see Will sitting on the bed, frowning, with his hand on Madison's forehead.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Will said. "I think she has a fever."

"Get a bowl of water and some clothes." Jack said. Will nodded and left the cabin. Jack frowned and walked over to the bed. He was about to put the back of his hand against Madison's forehead but stopped and slowly moved his hand away from her. He looked at the door then back at Madison to see her sea green eyes looking up at him. She definitely got those from her mother.

"What are you doing?" Madison asked.

"Standing." Jack said, looking down at his feet. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "And now I'm sitting."

"You're an idiot." Madison said.

"So I've heard…numerous times." Jack said.

"How long was I asleep?" Madison asked.

"About a day." Jack said. He absent mindedly reached out and played with a strand of her hair. Madison looked at his hand but didn't do anything. "You slept longer as a child."

"It was more important then." Madison said.

"It's important now too, luv." Jack said. He seemed to suddenly notice what he was doing because his hand froze. He looked from his hand to Madison's face, which was slightly turned to look at his hand as well. Neither of them heard the door open. Jack suddenly remembered back when Madison was about five or six and one of the crew, who he later learned was a spy for someone else, had his hand in her hair and was pulling her away from him. Bill wasn't there, they had docked and he was busy fixing up the ship so it was just Jack and Madison. Jack remembered before afraid. Madison looked terrified but she didn't scream. As soon as the gun was pointing at Jack, however, she looked angry and stomped on the man's foot, and then grabbed the gun as he bent over. She got away from him and ran over to Jack, clinging to his legs.

"Jack?" Will said. Madison and Jack jumped and Jack instantly pulled his hand away and stood up. "Did you wake her up?"

"No…I did it myself." Madison said. "What's with the bowl?"

"Apparently, you have a fever, luv." Jack said. Madison frowned and put her hand on her forehead. Jack rolled his eyes. She did this all too often. He brushed her hand away and put his own there. "Looks like William was telling the truth. You do feel warm."

"Great…" Madison said. "Does this mean I gotta stay here?" Jack couldn't help but smiling. Just by remembering one event, he could see all of the old Madison in her.

"You never could stay put long, could you?" Jack said. Madison shrugged. "Yeah, luv. You gotta stay here for a bit longer."

"How much longer is 'a bit', Jack?" Madison asked.

"Until that fever goes down." Jack said. "Or…until we dock. Whatever comes first."

"We're docking?" Will asked, reminding both of them that he was there.

"Yeah." Jack said. He took a cloth from Will, wrung out the extra water, then put it on Madison's forehead. "This means we have to be very careful."

"Why?" Madison asked.

"It's Port Royal, luv." Jack said. "The people there want me dead. And…are probably gonna want Will and Elizabeth dead too."

"Good luck to them." Madison said, laughing. "I could tell them it's impossible to kill you." She looked at Jack when she said that. "Even the Kraken couldn't manage it."

"True enough." Jack said, moving the cloth around a bit. Madison moved her head slightly and looked at the door.

"Will's gone." She said. Jack looked at the door then around the room. Sure enough, Will was no where in sight. "I wonder when he left."

"While we were talking." Jack said.

"Well I know that." Madison said. She looked back at Jack…and frowned.

"What?" Jack asked.

"It's just weird…how we're acting right now." Madison said.

"You should try to sleep a bit more." Jack said, quickly.

"Jack?" Madison said, sounding confused.

"Just get some more sleep, Maddie." Jack said. "I'll wake you up when it's time to go." Madison frowned more but Jack wasn't looking at her. She sighed and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly. Jack looked at her once her breathing evened out. He watched her sleep for a while before changing clothes. He left the new one on her forehead and stood up. Slowly, he turned away and left the cabin.

Standing on Port Royal's dock, James Norrington looked out the sea. Every day he stood there for hours, just waiting. He knew that someone was going to come after him. He knew they would be mad. And he knew there was a possibility they would try to kill him.

Did he really care? Not really…

* * *

You thought he was going to kiss her didn't you people? Well…I wanna gonna write him doing that but then I thought against it. So it's gonna be a while until there's any major interaction. Oh…but next chapter is going to involve a dream. 


	7. Reunion Pt3

**Reunion Pt.3**

I don't know if I'll have Will confront Elizabeth. I'm more focused on getting Madison killed…lol joking…or am I? Anyways, there's going to be four chapters for this part instead of three because I got lazy and didn't want to add more to the last chapter. Oh yes…and the dream. To tell it apart from the rest **_it'll be like this._**

* * *

Madison was better after a few more hours of sleeping. The ship stayed anchored around the corner and out of sight of Port Royal. Will, Elizabeth and Jack took care to disguise themselves. Madison, who no one in Port Royal knew, didn't have to.

"Is there a plan?" She asked as Jack rowed them towards the shore.

"Get the heart." Jack said.

"Easier said then done." Madison said.

"Elizabeth could just…persuade him." Jack said. Elizabeth hit him. Will gave her a look and Elizabeth looked down to avoid it. "I don't see why everyone always has to hit…"

"Shh." Madison said. Jack stopped talking as they neared the docks. "So what do we do?"

"You could always be a distraction, again." Jack said.

"I don't think crying like a little kid and saying 'I think I hurt my ankle' is gonna work now, Jack." Madison said. Jack gave her a pointed look. "Oh…no…I'm not doing that either."

"I meant flirt, luv." Jack said.

"Oh…" Madison said, going slightly red.

"What were you thinking?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Madison said.

"Let's just get this over with." Will said. They climbed out of the boat and walked slowly, as if they were just visiting and had no reason to rush. Occasionally Madison would point something out. They were left alone. They made their way slowly to Beckett's office. Jack and Will knocked out the guards and then Madison told them all to wait as she walked into the office.

"Do you have an appointment?" The man at the desk asked. He didn't even look up but he probably heard the door close.

"Actually no." Madison said. She looked around, noticing that a door leading outside was open and she could see that there was someone standing just outside.

"What are you doing here?" Madison looked at Beckett. He really didn't look to be anything special but she remembered something Jack had said. Just because something didn't look like much, didn't mean it couldn't do you harm. She slowly walked towards the desk, her hands loosely clasped behind her back, and a slight sway accompanied each step. Beckett watched her. She still wore the sailor clothes but had modified it so that her shirt showed off her stomach and quite a bit of cleavage. "I didn't hire you."

"Oh…I'm not a whore Lord Beckett." Madison said. He stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of her. "Do you want to know who I am?"

"I find myself very curious." Beckett said. The sound of a gun being cocked made Madison turn her head to see one pointed right at her and holding it was another man. "Ah...Norrington."

"Oh so you're the ex-Commodore." Madison said. "I've heard so much about you."

"From whom, might I ask?" Norrington asked, not lowering his weapon.

"Now why should I tell you?" Madison asked.

"I could always shoot you." Norrington said.

"I've committed no crimes." Madison said. "Yet." Beckett stepped away from her. She turned her head to look at him. "I believe you have something that I want."

"What would I have that would interest you?" Beckett asked. Madison slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out Jack's compass. Beckett made a noise and his eyes widened slightly.

"Now…let's see if I can't find it." Madison said, flipping open the compass. The arrow moved then stopped, pointing at the map on the wall. "What are you hiding behind that interesting map?"

"You know Jack Sparrow." Beckett said.

"Captain…and yes…I do." Madison said, smiling. She put the compass away and quickly grabbed Norrington's wrist and twisted his hand, making him drop the gun. She kicked it away and pulled out her own, as well as held her knife at Beckett's throat. "I think, being so much younger, I can move a lot quicker then either of you."

"Where is he?" Norrington asked. Madison tilted her head. "Where is Sparrow?" Madison didn't answer. "WHERE IS HE!" As an answer, Madison shaped her mouth into an O and whistled. Will, Jack and Elizabeth all entered, guns pointed at the two men. Madison put away her gun and knife.

"You really need to hire better guards Mr. Beckett." She said, walking over to the map. She sighed. "Such a shame to have to ruin this."

"Is it behind there?" Jack asked.

"The compass pointed this way." Madison said. She put her ear to the wall and listened. There was a soft thumping sound. She moved down the wall, keeping her ear against it. The thumping got louder, then quieter. She backed up and stopped. She looked at Beckett and Norrington then spoke in a sing-song voice. "I found the secret hiding place, I found the secret hiding place."

"Luv…" Jack said.

"Don't even think about telling me not to taunt them." Madison said. "You do it all the time. Like your…stupid jar of dirt thing Will told me about." Jack gave Will an evil look and he just shrugged.

"Just get it so that we can get out of here." Elizabeth said.

"Alright, alright." Madison said. She took out her knife and stared at the wall for a second. She stuck the blade through the map and followed along the shape of a hole before the cloth of the map fell away, leaving only a little space where a small brown bag was. The bag moved with every thumping noise. Madison stared at it with her head tilted. All she could hear with the heart beating and the sound of waves.

"Let's go!" Elizabeth said, breaking through. Madison shook her head and grabbed the heart before looking at her companions.

"You won't get out of here." Beckett said. Madison walked over to him, passing Jack and putting the heart in his hand.

"I think we are." She said. She put her knife right against his throat and pushed it against his flesh, not enough to make him bleed though. "Never think to try and rule the sea again." She removed the blade quickly so that he got cut. "Let's go."

"Finally." Elizabeth said. They ran out of there. Norrington looked at Beckett.

"I want them hunted down." Beckett said, his hand on his throat. "I want Sparrow and them put away…but I want to deal with that girl myself." Norrington nodded.

"Not to the boat…we have to hide somewhere." Madison said, dragging them all back and away from the shore. "We'll get out at night. Why do you think we put the boat with those others ones?"

"I don't know where you get it from." Jack said. "But it's not too much from your dad." Madison rolled her eyes and pulled them into a deserted building. It was empty and looked as if it was going to fall down any minute. "You have a tendency to pick the dangerous places, don't you luv?"

"I don't know." Madison said. They all hid as officers went past the door. None of them talked for the next few hours, staying perfectly silent until it was dark enough for them to get away without being seen but not so dark that they themselves couldn't see. Madison had taken the heart out of the bag and put it in the pouch attached to the rope around her waist on the opposite side from her knife.

They made it to the ship with little incidents. The only problem was when Jack stubbed his toe and yelled. Madison slapped him and then they had to hide for another half hour.

By the time they got back to the ship, Madison and Jack were arguing in whispers.

"Are you always such a loud mouth?" Madison hissed.

"I'm not a loud mouth!" Jack said.

"You could have fooled me." Madison said.

"Will you two stop?" Will and Elizabeth hissed at them Madison and Jack fell silent but they glared at each other. Jack took the time to actually look at her. He only now realized just how much she had changed. Her body, which had the usual childish plumpness that most children had, had changed and now had the right curves in the right places.

Jack had only seen a body like that once, on a whore in Tortuga, and it wasn't nearly as nice at Madison's body because the whore had been one of those corset fanatics. Jack despised the things.

"Jack!" Madison snapped. "Will you stop looking at me like that?" Will and Elizabeth looked at Jack then at Madison. The boat gently hit the Pearl and they all seemed surprised. They got on board and Ragetti and Pintel heaved the boat aboard.

"Did you get it?" Barbossa asked. Madison patted the pouch.

"Now what do we do?" Gibbs asked.

"Now…" Madison said.

"We find the _Flying Dutchman_." Will said. "Madison looked at him and he looked at her. "I have a promise to keep." A soft smile slowly appeared on Madison's face.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"I think Mister Turner has a point." Jack said. "We have the heart…we have Maddie…" Madison rolled her eyes. "We'll be fine."

"And what if I should fall ill and die before we get there?" Madison asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…we have the heart." Jack said, looking at her fearfully. She was the only one that saw the look. Jack was afraid for her? Was that possible? "Just in case…maybe you should lie down for a while some more. Don't want you getting sick all over again." Madison stared at him as if this was her first time seeing him. No way was he worried about her. There was no way he could be. Right? Jack didn't worry about her…he worried about his ship. Yet…it was his idea for her to stay in Santo Domingo. It was his warnings that kept the crew away from her. It was him, staring at her with eyes full of fear when she had gotten stung by a jelly fish. And it was Jack that dove into the water without a second thought when Madison was in danger of drowning.

"I think I will go lie down." Madison said, feeling like she was in danger of drowning again due to the sudden rush of thoughts and memories. She walked to the cabin and lied down on the bed.

Jack had done the same thing in another cabin that they had managed to find a way to get into the day before he joined them. He now lay on the bed with his hands under his head and stared at the ceiling. He fell asleep without realizing it.

"Why does she always lock the door?" Barbossa grumbled. "How are we going to know where we're going?"

"Just…sail away from Port Royal for now." Will said.

"Who are you to order me around, boy?" Barbossa asked

"No fighting!" Elizabeth said. They both looked at her before Barbossa went up to steer and Will went to the side of the ship and leaned against the rail.

_**He awoke to slight pressure on his stomach. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by bright green eyes.**_

"_**Shh…" She said, pressing her finger to her lips. He smirked and sat up enough to lean back on his hand. "Don't want to wake anyone else up."**_

"**_Of course not." He said, bringing a hand up behind her head and pulling it down to kiss her fiercely. She moaned and wiggled around on his lap. It was only then that he noticed both of them wore no clothing. He groaned as he felt her rubbing against him._**

"_**Do you want me?" She asked, her lips still touching his.**_

"_**More then anything else." He said. His hand moved up the side of her body.**_

"_**Jack…" She whispered. He smirked as his fingertips barely touched her skin. She pouted and whined slightly, making him put his hand flat on her body. Without warning, he thrust up into her, making her groan loudly.**_

"_**Don't want to wake anyone." He said. She shook her head and bit her lip. "That's a good girl." She smiled wickedly and leaned down to kiss and suck his neck. She knew just what to do with that mouth of hers. This time he groaned.**_

"_**Shh…" She whispered.**_

"_**Maddie…" He said, breathlessly.**_

Jack's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. He looked around and, upon finding himself alone, he sighed in relief and lie back down. It was just a dream. A realistic dream. Again, Jack sighed. That dream was going to make sure he didn't sleep for a while. He wasn't going to be able to look Madison in the eye without remembering it either.

At the same time Jack woke from his dream, Madison woke from her own, similar one. Her eyes were wide and slightly fearful. That was not a dream she wanted to have. Images of it still lingered in her mind. Madison groaned desperately and hit herself in the head. She stopped doing that after a few times.

"It was just a dream." Madison muttered. "Just…a dream." She groaned again. "Ooooh…I'm never gonna be able to look at him without thinking about it again." She grumbled and flopped back down on the bed. "This is why I don't sleep."

* * *

Lol…I just had to torment her. It's really fun. Ok so this chapter had Beckett and Norrington. Next chapter, I will get Bill into it. I promise. But now you all know something…Madison and Jack are twisted. Lol. 


	8. Reunion Pt4

**Reunion Pt.4**

Lol…Jack's a little crazy you know. He can do anything he wants.

* * *

The next morning, everyone stayed away from Madison. Once they heard her yelling in the cabin and then came out holding the compass and yelling that they were going completely in the opposite direction. Everyone made sure to stay away from her. Even Jack, who came out of his cabin an hour after her explosion, knew to stay away from her. Madison was grumbling and her eyes were on the compass more then the sea.

At least…that's why everyone thought Jack was staying away from her.

"She's not going to let go of that heart anytime soon." Will said.

"Of course not." Jack said. "You just had to go and tell her about the fight. She's not going to take any risks until she knows what's going on."

"At least my reason is non-selfish." Will said.

"I don't care what you're reason was." Jack said. "And right now I don't care about mine either. Now that I know that if Jones dies then Maddie can just call off the beastie, doesn't matter much to me what happens anymore."

"What if Jones captures her?" Will asked. Jack froze, his eyes widening slightly. "He could do a lot worse to her then he did to me."

"What…did he do to you?" Jack asked, slowly. He looked at Will who turned his back to him and lifted his shirt to show the marks from the whip.

"That was from my father…being nice." Will said. He faced Jack again. "They pride themselves in being able to rip flesh from bone with every strike." Jack's eyes were impossibly wide as his mind was suddenly consumed with images of Madison being whipped and her back covered in blood. Will stood directly in front of Jack. "What do you feel for my sister?"

"Good question, mate." Jack said, quietly. They were quiet for a while. Both of them looking up at Madison. "How's things for you and your bonny lass, mate?"

"Distant." Will said, bitterly.

"If it makes you feel any better…it was just to trick me." Jack said.

"No…it doesn't make me feel better." Will said.

"Look mate. You can either be a brooding idiot…or do something about it." Jack said.

"Like shoot you?" Will said.

"No." Jack said. "I've been shot enough as it is." His hand absent-mindedly went up to where his shirt covered the two bullet wounds. A snapping noise caught their attention and they turned to see Madison stuffing the compass in her pocket. "Don't break my compass!"

"It's already broken!" Madison said.

"It is not!" Jack said.

"Any compass that doesn't point north is considered broken." Madison said. Jack glared at her. Madison looked away first and, even from the distance, Jack could tell her face was slightly red. Why would she be blushing?

Madison grumbled about Jack being a stupid pirate. No one in the last two years had her blushing. No one in two years had managed to make her feel anything like this. She would never admit it to Will or Jack or anyone on the ship but, before Tia Dalma sent someone to get her, Madison had been a whore. It was the only way for her to live and she hated it for the most part. Then Tia Dalma's person found her and she jumped at the chance to leave. She didn't even mind that she had to be with Barbossa for….god only knows how long. As long as she didn't have to sleep with anyone, she was happy.

"Madison." Will said, suddenly next to her. Madison jumped and looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course." Madison said. "I've calmed down so I'm not going to attack anyone."

"That's good to know." Will said. "So…where are we going?"

"Well…" Madison said, pulling the compass out and flicking the lid up. "If this is right…then we're heading for Davy Jones."

"And our father." Will said.

"That's what I want I want most." Madison said. She looked at Will. "I'm kind of afraid to see him though. I keep picturing the last time I saw him and…"

"It'll be a shock…at first." Will said. He slowly took one of Madison's hands. She flinched slightly but didn't pull away. "I'm not sure how…but he'll be proud of you."

"I doubt it." Madison said.

"Why?" Will asked.

"There are things…" Madison said. "That I did…after they left me in Santo Domingo." She looked at Jack who was talking with Gibbs. "Things that they left me there so that I wouldn't have to do."

"How old were you?" Will asked.

"I was seven." Madison said. "There were a few years when I barely got by."

"What did you do?" Will asked. Madison didn't answer. Will was about to ask again when Jack came up and told him to help out. Will reluctantly left them alone. Madison didn't look at Jack but just leaned her elbows on the wheel.

"You know, that position is very provocative." Jack said, walking closer to her.

"Is it really now?" Madison asked. "I'm not trying to be." She turned around so that her back was against the wheel and jumped slightly to find Jack standing right behind her. "What?"

"There's something you seem to be forgetting about me, luv." Jack said, stepping closer, causing Madison to back even more into the wheel. Jack put his hands on the wheel, successfully trapping her. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"S-so?" Madison said. Jack leaned in closer, moving his hands to her hips.

"I always get what I want." He said, taking his compass from her pocket and backing up. Madison glared at him. "Did you think I wanted something else?"

"No." Madison said. "You could have just asked." He moved closer to her again. Madison looked at him.

"Pirate." Jack said. "I take what I want without asking." Madison stared up at him. Jack just gave her a smirk before his attention was caught by something else. "Bugger."

"What?" Madison said, spinning around. Ahead of them and to one side, the _Flying Dutchman_ came up from the water. "Seems smaller then I thought it would be.

"Madison!" Will yelled. She looked at him.

"This seems to be the right time for one of your brilliant plans, luv." Jack said. Madison looked at him then back at Will before taking the heart from her pocket and throwing it to Will, who caught it.

"What are you doing?" Will yelled.

"Hide it!" Madison yelled. "Don't ask questions." Jack grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him again. She looked at him.

"Don't you bloody well even think about it." Jack said.

"I'm not going to do anything, Jack." Madison said, surprisingly soft. "I can't promise the same from him though." She went to the front of the ship. They were catching up to the other ship either because they were going faster or the Dutchman had slowed down because its captain knew who was on that ship. As soon as she was able to see the crew of the ship, she ran back up to Jack. "You have to hide."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"If he knows you're here…" Madison said.

"What's he gonna do?" Jack asked. "Not like that beastie is under his total control now, is it."

"I should just let it eat you again." Madison said. She took the spyglass and looked onto the other ship. It was getting darker out. She saw the creatures, facing each other and talking. Suddenly, the group of four that had been talking, all turned and faced her. Madison lowered the spyglass. "They know we're here."

"What was the first clue?" Jack asked. Madison turned to look at him and saw one of the odd crew from the other ship had a sword blade to his throat.

"Oh bugger." She said. She looked down at the crew. They were all surrounded by the mutant crew.

"Down the stairs now, missy." The evil crewmate said. Madison looked at Jack who just nodded. She went down the stairs to the crew, followed by Jack and the shark headed crew member.

"What's going on?" Madison asked. No one answered her. She felt hands on her shoulders and jumped. She looked to see Jack standing there, his face expressionless but his grip on her was hard, as if he wasn't going to let go of her.

"Jack Sparrow." An accented voice came. Madison looked around then saw Davy Jones. She moved closer to Jack even though she knew it was a useless gesture. Davy Jones approached them. Every other step he took made Madison flinch from the sound of his peg leg. "Who…might this be?" Jack's grip tightened enough to leave bruises. Madison looked up at Davy Jones and saw an odd look in his eyes. One of the tentacles reached out like a hand and touched Madison's cheek. She stepped back, pushing Jack back with her. Jack released her shoulders, grabbed her arm, and pulled her back behind him.

"Madison!" Will said. He sounded so hopeless that Madison couldn't bear to look at him.

"Jack Sparrow doesn't care about anyone." Davy Jones said, sounding confused. "Why protect the girl? You traded your friend to me." The tentacle pointed at Will. "You didn't care…yet you push the girl away from me?" Madison suddenly screamed as one of Jones' crew grabbed her and pulled her away from Jack before he could react. He spun around.

"Madison!" Will and Jack both yelled.

"Take her to the ship boys." Davy Jones said. Madison struggled and kicked and made all kinds of fuss. Finally, one of Jones' crew hit her in the head. Madison was out, making Jack and Will yell again but both got held away from her. "You have a choice Jack Sparrow. Your soul…or the girl's. I'll give you a few days to think it over." He was gone as quickly as he and his crew appeared. Back on the _Flying Dutchman_, everyone could hear laughing and the ship was now going faster then they could catch up.

"You let them take her!" Will said, standing in front of Jack looking angrier then Jack had ever seen him.

"You think I let them take her?" Jack asked. "You notice how tightly I was holding onto her?"

"What are we going to do?" Elizabeth asked.

"They have the heart and compass now." Barbossa said.

"No." Will said. "I hid the heart." Jack held up his compass. Will grabbed the front of Jack's shirt. "I swear…if you choose your own soul over my sister's…I will kill you."

"Will." Elizabeth said. Will pushed Jack away from him and stomped off to his cabin. Elizabeth looked at Jack. "Remember when I said there would come a moment for you to do the right thing?"

"Vaguely." Jack said.

"I think this is that moment, Jack." Elizabeth said. She left Jack alone.

"What now, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"Now…" Jack said. He sighed. "I don't know."

"Oh god." Bill muttered to himself as he saw two of the crew dragging Madison across the deck.

"Is there anything you want to tell me now, Mr. Turner?" Davy Jones asked. Bill stared at Madison as she was dropped none too gently and left alone. "Should I ask her when she wakes up?" Davy Jones looked from Bill to Madison then back. "I think I'm going to hurt her…or make you hurt her?"

"Yes." Bill said, quietly.

"Rest assures, Mr. Turner." Davy Jones said. "This one I'll keep safe." Bill's eyes snapped to the captain and stared at him in confusion. Davy Jones laughed and walked away. As soon as he was gone, Bill ran over to Madison and picked her up. He stared at her face.

"Dear gods." Bill muttered. "First Will…now you."

Madison woke a few hours later. She sat up and looked at the cot like thing she had been lying at before her attention turned to the occupant of the chair by her. She moved onto her hands and knees and looked closer. The occupant was asleep, his chin on his chest. Gingerly, Madison reached out and poked him. The person stirred and looked at her. Madison screamed and fell off the cot. The man screamed as well and fell off the chair.

"Who…who are you?" Madison asked. "Where am I?"

"Calm down." Bill said.

"Calm down? I've just been captured by Davy Jones and you want me to calm down?" Madison asked, staring at Bill in disbelief.

"Maddie…" Bill said. Madison froze then gasped and hurried around the cot to kneel in front of him. She stared at his face.

"Dad?" Madison asked, unsure. Bill chuckled softly.

"Hello sweetheart." He said. Madison flung her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her loosely.

"Oh my god." Madison said, moving back enough to look at him. "Oh my god. What did you do?"

"I made a deal with Jones." Bill said, sadly. Madison looked ready to cry. He told her all about what had happened after they left her. By the end, Madison was crying. He brushed the tears off her cheeks. "Come on, Maddie. Don't cry."

"I know I wanted to see you again…but not like this." Madison said, looking down.

"There's something I have to ask you." Bill said. Madison slowly lifted her head. "Do you know why Jones said he wasn't going to hurt you? He said he was going to keep you safe."

"You believe him?" Madison asked. Bill shrugged. "I don't know." They sat in silence, thinking about it.

Davy Jones sat in front of his organ, looking at the music box. It was playing. He looked up and took out a painting of a woman. She had dark hair, slightly tangled. Her pale luminescent looking skin made her green eyes stand out. Even in the painting, her eyes were full of life. It was an old painting but even so, it was a familiar person. The young girl that was just brought onto the ship.

Madison.

* * *

Foreshadowing! The painting is not of Madison. How do you think Jack is going to react to this? I'm not going to tell you if someone dies but there is going to be some awkward moments mostly between Madison and Davy Jones as well as Madison and Jack. 


	9. Davy Jones' Sorrow

**Davy Jones' Sorrow**

Oh _Malsie_ you are so close. The woman is related to Madison but think about it…Davy Jones is really old. So it's not her mother.

* * *

"What is that thing?" Madison asked, looking at the big wheel on the deck.

"That's what Jones uses to summon it." Bill said. Madison looked at him. "The Kraken."

"Oh…of course." Madison said. She muttered under her breath about how Jones needs a wheel and she just needed to yell. She looked around at the odd crew members and noticed none of them were looking at her and also avoiding her. "Maybe he told them something."

"What?" Bill asked.

"Well look. They're all avoiding me. They're not looking at me and I know they want to." Madison said. She looked at Bill. "Does he know who I am?"

"If he did…it wouldn't make him order them to leave you alone." Bill said. "Didn't do anything for Will."

"He must know something." Madison said. She started wondering if he knew what she was capable of. "Jones said that he was going to give Jack a few days to decide."

"Decide what?" Bill asked.

"Whose soul he's going to save. Mine…or his." Madison said. "I can't believe I'm leaving my life in his hands."

"You'd be surprised." Bill said. "Jack has always had a soft spot for you, although he always tried to hide it."

"Yeah right." Madison said.

"It's true." Bill said. "He…" He stopped as the clunking noise of Davy Jones' peg leg neared them. Madison didn't turn around because she didn't want to look at him. She stiffened when she felt the tentacles on her shoulders.

"Is she special to you Mr. Turner?" Davy Jones asked. Bill stared in wide eyed fear. "Tell me…who is she?"

"Don't." Madison said, looking at Bill.

"I won't harm her." Davy Jones said. Madison shivered as she felt her hair get moved. "Now…what did Sparrow call you?" She felt herself get spun around "Ah yes…Madison. Well Miss Madison. If you'll come with me."

"No." Madison said.

"You have no choice." Davy Jones said.

"Be careful." Bill said. Madison looked at him. He nodded and she sighed and nodded back before going with Davy Jones.

"Can't this bloody thing go any faster!" Jack yelled.

"Not with these winds." Barbossa yelled back. "He won't hurt her."

"And how the bloody hell do you know that?" Jack said, turning his attention to his former first mate. "I've learned not to believe you."

"You obviously didn't see the way he was looking at her." Barbossa said. Jack walked up to him. "Who's her mother?"

"I don't know. Some unnamed whore in San Juan…or was it Porto Rico." Jack said. "Anyways…I don't know who it was."

"Could it be possible that she be related to the woman Jones fell in love with?" Barbossa said. Jack stared at him.

"How the bloody hell do you do that?" He asked.

"I'm smarter then you." Barbossa said. Jack glared at him. "I also don't spend every minute of the day drinking rum."

"Are you going to tell me what you know or are you just going to insult me?" Jack asked.

"You feel something her." Barbossa said.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Madison." Barbossa said.

"How would you know?" Jack asked.

"You were very, VERY protective of her." Barbossa said. "More then I thought."

"You're not making any sense, man." Jack said, turning and walking away.

"You love her." Barbossa said. Jack froze. "It's obvious, Jack. If the others don't notice…they're stupider then you." Jack turned to look at him, only to see that Barbossa was looking out at the sea now. Jack went to his cabin and sat on the bed. Did he love Madison? Apart from the dream, he hadn't really been acting any differently around her then he used to…had he? When she was younger, he acted like an uncle or big brother. Now he acted like…he wasn't sure. He looked at the little table next to the bed and stared at the bottle of rum sitting there. He reached for it then stopped. His hand dropped back into his lap.

Maybe, in some strange, twisted way…Barbossa was right. Maybe.

Madison looked around. There was an eerie calmness about Davy Jones' cabin. The organ stood out most buy for now she wanted to take in everything else. She forgot about who she was with and walked farther into the room.

"Wow…" Madison said. Davy Jones sat at the organ, watching her. He picked up the music box and opened it. Madison didn't look at him but she stopped looking around. The tune was familiar. She wasn't sure how. She looked around some more and stopped when she saw a painting. She walked over and picked it up. Her eyes went slightly wide as she looked at the familiar face. "Oh my god…" She looked at Davy Jones who was still watching her. She looked back at the painting.

"Her name was Arianna." Davy Jones said. "You look exactly like her." He was next to her now.

"A younger her." Madison said. "She looks to be 25 or a bit older."

"She was the sea." Davy Jones said, very quietly. Madison lifted her eyes from the painting to his face. She suddenly felt sorry for him. Here was a man who had fallen in love so deeply that when she was gone, he was in so much pain that he cut out his own heart.

"Are you trying to make me feel sorry for you?" Madison asked.

"No." Davy Jones said.

"Well I do." Madison said. "I don't know how it would have felt. I've never been in love. But…it must have been really bad." He didn't look at her. "I'm sorry." Davy Jones suddenly looked angry. He snatched the painting from her hands and went over to the organ where he slammed the lid of the music box shut. Madison flinched.

"I don't need you feeling sorry for me." Davy Jones said. Madison stared at him. "Get out." She turned and hurried out of the cabin. By the time she got out, it was raining. Bill came over to her

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." Madison said.

"You're shaking." Bill said. Madison looked at her hand to see it shaking a lot. "Come on." He led her back down to where she had woken up. He found a suitable blanket and draped it over her shoulders. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Madison said. "We just…stared at each other." She pulled the blanket tighter around herself but even then she was still shivering. She kept thinking about that sad look in Davy Jones' eyes. She hoped she'd never be able to know how he felt.

"Will?" Elizabeth asked, walking up to him. He was leaning over the front of the ship. His hands holding the railing so tight, his knuckles were turning white.

"Go back into the cabin, Elizabeth." Will said, looking over his shoulder at her. "You'll get soaked."

"You already are soaked." Elizabeth said. She pried one of Will's cold hands off the railing and held it in her own warm ones. "We'll find her. We'll save her, and your father. And…if you're still up to it. We'll get married. And they can both be there." Will looked at her to see her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Please Will…say you still want to marry me. I'm sorry for what I did. I don't know why I did it. But please…please say you still love me."

"Of course I do." Will said. He took her face in his hands. "Elizabeth…I've always loved you. You know that. I still want to marry you. Things will be different between us though."

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care." Elizabeth said. Will, using his thumbs, wiped the tears and rain drops off Elizabeth's cheeks before kissing her.

Jack, at the wheel, watched them for a few seconds before looking at the water. No matter what happened, the lovebirds would always make up.

"I don't love Maddie like that." Jack muttered. "No…I don't." No matter how he said it, he didn't believe it. "I don't…I can't." He groaned and banged his head on the wheel. He only loved the sea. Loving a person…well…he wasn't sure if he was able to do that. He didn't remember ever doing it. He didn't know what to do or how to handle it.

* * *

Well here's this chapter. I hope you liked it. There's gonna be some more Madison and Davy Jones interact but nothing too much. 


	10. Realizations

**Realizations**

I did that on purpose. He was trying to see if Madison knew he was lying. At that time, she didn't. But she will…oh yes…she will.

* * *

"Three days." Madison muttered. "I've been on this damned thing three days."

"Could be worse." Bill said, pulling on a rope. "Could be working."

"I'd rather work then stand around doing nothing, dad." Madison said. Davy Jones learned the previous day that Madison was Bill's daughter. The fact that they were always together and he was protecting her and they were similar finally clicked in his mind. Madison, however, was taking more time to try and figure out that what Davy Jones had told her was wrong. She just didn't know what part was false. "Do you know anything about my mom?"

"Not much, why?" Bill asked.

"Just wondering." Madison said.

"Well…she was an interesting woman." Bill said, finishing what he was doing and turning to face her. They started walking. "There was something about her that just…"

"Pulled you in?" Madison asked.

"Aye." Bill said. "She was a whore so, for a while that's what I thought it was. But then I noticed more from her."

"Like what?" Madison asked.

"She was interesting." Bill said. "She could do things."

"With creatures of the water." Madison said. Bill looked at her.

"A…bit." He said. "How did you know?"

"Because I can kinda do the same." Madison said.

"That would explain a lot." Bill said. "There are no doubts then who she's related to."

"Who?" Madison asked.

"Calypso." Bill said. "The woman of the sea. What Jones can do is only a fraction of what she could do. Where are you going?" Madison had turned around and was now quickly making her way down to Davy Jones' cabin. She didn't care how mad he got at her, she just thought about getting the right information.

"What are you doing here?" Davy Jones asked when Madison burst in.

"You lied." Madison said. "Arianna was never her name." Davy Jones looked at her. "So…you wanna try telling me that story again? About Calypso?"

"You're too curious for your own good." Davy Jones said. Madison folded her arms across her chest. "What do you want?"

"I shouldn't feel sorry for you." Madison said. "You force my father to hurt my brother. You make the Kraken kill countless men. And you've kidnapped me." She let her arms drop to her sides. "And because of some story…I feel sorry for you."

"I could always change my mind and make you work." Davy Jones said. "You could get whipped for days on end."

"I'd still feel sorry for you." Madison said, shaking her head slightly. "And if you do that, it'll just make me feel even sorrier because of the fact that you feel like you have to hurt me to prove something."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Davy Jones said.

"I think I do." Madison said. "You may seem like you're big and ruthless and all that…but you're just a sad man hiding behind a mask." Madison turned and left. She went back on the deck and to the front of the ship where she climbed up onto the rail and sat on it. She knew it was a dangerous spot to be but she didn't care.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked, coming up next to her and leaning on the rail.

"I don't know." Madison said. The dull clunking of the peg leg told her that Davy Jones was on deck. She didn't care. She carefully swung her legs and looked down at the water.

"William. I need to talk with you." Jack said. Will looked at him. "Now." Will looked at Elizabeth who shrugged. He then went over to Jack and followed the man into his cabin. "I've given this some thought."

"What?" Will asked.

"And I've come to a conclusion that I don't think you'll like." Jack said.

"Jack…what are you talking about?" Will asked.

"I think I love your sister." Jack said. There was a five second pause before Will hit Jack in the head. "Ok…I deserved that."

"How? Why?" Will asked. "Why Maddie? There are a million other women out there. She's only seventeen…"

"I know." Jack said.

"She's my sister." Will said.

"Who, for a while, you distrusted." Jack said. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have known she was your sister."

"But now I do." Will said.

"That doesn't make much difference." Jack said. Will raised his hand again. "I'm not gonna fight you. I don't know why I love her. But, apparently I do. And apparently we're all blind, except for Barbossa."

"Why?" Will asked.

"He was the one that told me." Jack said. "I said I loved her. I didn't believe it for a while until now. He saw it when Jones showed up. The way I acted." Will watched him. "The way I acted after he took her." Jack looked miserable. "I let him do it."

"Would you save her?" Will asked. Jack looked at him. "Would you trade your soul for hers if you have to?"

"Do you have to ask?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Will said.

"I would." Jack said.

"You better." Will said. He left the cabin.

"What was that about?" Elizabeth asked.

"He says he loves Madison." Will said. Elizabeth looked at him then laughed. When Will didn't join her she stopped and stared at him.

"Are…are you serious?" Elizabeth asked. Will nodded. "Jack…Jack Sparrow? Actually loves someone?"

"It seems like it." Will said.

"Well…what did you do when he told you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I hit him." Will said. "Madison is my sister." Elizabeth nodded. "I can't believe how easily I became a protective older brother."

"You're always protective." Elizabeth said. "The people you like and love are lucky to have you." Will smiled at her.

"Where's the heart?" Jack asked. Will and Elizabeth looked at him.

"What?" Will asked.

"Davy Jones' heart." Jack said.

"It's hidden. Why?" Will asked.

"Because we gotta kill him." Jack said.

"We don't know what will happen if we do that." Will said. "For all we know, the ship could sink or disappear and then Madison will be stuck." Elizabeth, who was now looking over the rail behind them, tugged on Will's sleeve. "What is it?"

"We're being followed." Elizabeth said. Both men looked over the rail.

"It's…" Will said.

"It's the _Dauntless_." Elizabeth said.

"Oh bugger." Jack said. He looked ahead of them. "Was that there before?" Will and Elizabeth looked to the front of the ship to see the _Flying Dutchman_. It wasn't close enough to see anything but the back and the sails.

"Great." Will said. "Just bloody great."

Madison ran from the front of the ship all the way to the back, Bill chasing after her in the doing. They leaned on the rail to look at the ship behind them.

"It's Jack and Will." Madison said.

"Who's behind them?" Bill asked. Madison looked. She shaded her eyes.

"It looks like a naval ship." Madison said. "I think."

"Must be. Look at the flag." Bill said. Even from the distance, the blue of the flag stood out better then the rest of the ship did.

"It's like a blue dot floating on water." Madison said. She jumped when she felt something on her shoulder and turned to see Davy Jones there.

"So…Jack Sparrow is catching up." Davy Jones said. Madison yelped as he threw her to someone else. Bill got held away from her. "Let's see if he can escape the Kraken this time."

"No!" Madison and Bill both shouted. They got ignored. Madison looked down to see the crew turning the wheel, a few of them getting whipped. She looked at Bill who looked at her with wide eyes. She didn't want Davy Jones to know what she was capable of, although she was pretty sure he already knew. Something in the middle of the wheel was rising. It suddenly fell and, if it wasn't for the fact that one of the crew had a tight grip on her, Madison was sure she'd have fallen over. She stomped on the crew mate's foot and elbowed it in the gut, making him release her so that she could get back to the rail just on time to see the water ripple.

"Maddie!" Bill said. Madison looked at him. He was giving her a look that clearly said 'help them'. Madison looked at Davy Jones and saw he was looking at her with an expecting look. She looked back at the ship that her friends were on.

"Get away from the side!" Will said, pulling Elizabeth back.

"I know this already." Elizabeth said.

"Got any ideas this time William?" Jack asked.

"Hope that it can hear Madison from here." Will said. "And hope that she'll do something and not worry about Jones."

"That's a good idea." Jack said. The tentacles were rising out of the water but they were going slowly, as if the Kraken wasn't sure of what it was doing.

"Maddie!" Bill said, again.

"I don't…" Madison said.

"You get a choice." Davy Jones said, quietly from right behind her. "Watch your friends die…or save them and prove to me who you are." Madison was, again, on the verge of tears. She put her hands over her face then slid them over her ears. She looked back at the ship. "You must do something…Miss Turner." She could see the tentacles wrapping around the mast.

"I still feel sorry for you." Madison said, looking at Davy Jones out of the corner of her eye. He backed away from her. Madison looked back at the ship. "STOP!"

Everything froze. The crew on the _Dutchmen_ all looked at Madison. Bill and Davy Jones stared at her. The Kraken, with its tentacles still wrapped around things, stopped moving. Madison was pretty sure the people on the other two ships had stopped moving as well. She looked at Davy Jones.

"Are you happy now?" Madison asked, anger in her eyes. Davy Jones just smiled slightly. She turned her attention back to the Kraken. "GET BACK IN THE WATER!" Slightly faster then it rose, the Kraken retreated to the water.

"Well done, Miss Turner." Davy Jones said. Madison refused to look at him. "Come with me."

"No." Madison said.

"You either come with me…or risk drowning." Davy Jones said. Madison looked at Bill.

"He's going to take us underwater." Bill said. Madison rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said. She knew where Davy Jones was going to take her so she just went by herself. Once the sound of a slamming door reached them, Davy Jones ordered the ship underwater.

"No!" Jack yelled, watching the _Flying Dutchman_ dive under the water. Will banged his fist onto the railing.

"He's doing this on purpose." He said.

"Really? I never noticed." Jack said, sarcastically. "He doesn't want to trade my soul for Maddie's. He wants the bloody heart."

"What are we going to do about them?" Elizabeth asked, looking back at the _Dauntless._

"For now…nothing." Jack said. He flipped over the compass. The arrow spun around and then pointed. "Barbossa. Steer to starboard. He's trying to throw us off."

"Aye." Barbossa said.

Aboard the _Dauntless_, Norrington put the spy glass away. His eyes were slightly wide with fear. From the distance, he still heard the voice of a woman shouting 'stop'. He heard all that was yelled at the Kraken and that surprised him.

"I think we're in for a bigger surprise then was imagined." Norrington said.

Madison sat, quiet and alone, on the bench in front of the organ. Silent tears were running down her cheeks and she did nothing to stop them. She turned slightly and looked at the music box before slowly reaching out and opening it. The music made her feel slightly better. She didn't know what Davy Jones was going to do with her now but she wasn't going to deny that she was scared to find out. She was angry at him for forcing her to show who she was. She was scared that he was going to do much more to her.

She still felt sorry for him.

* * *

Ok…I might not be able to update a whole lot due to the fact that I got in trouble and am grounded from the computer for a week. Sorry to disappoint people. 


	11. Discovery

**Discovery**

Sometimes my parents are so forgetful. Lol…So looks like I get computer time after all!

* * *

Madison spent nearly three days in Davy Jones' cabin. The only person she saw was the captain. Over those three days she had learned to get a few tones off the organ so she wound up playing it. Davy Jones seemed to have no problem with that. In fact, he seemed to be perfectly fine with that. Madison wondered of Calypso was able to play. She wondered if Davy Jones was trying to turn Madison into Calypso.

On the fourth day she felt the ship rising and went onto the deck with a smile as she felt the sun on her skin.

"Maddie…are you alright?" Bill asked, coming up to her.

"Now I am." Madison said.

"We've heard you playing." Bill said. "When did you learn?"

"I never did." Madison said. She shrugged and looked over the rail. She sighed. Bill looked at her then where she was looking, which was behind them. He sighed as well.

"They won't catch up anytime soon." Bill said.

"Well they won't be stopping for anything." Madison said. "I made sure to get enough on there for at least two months."

"Maddie." Bill said. She looked at him. "You don't like being here." Madison shook her head. "And you obviously don't like Jones." Again, Madison shook her head. "And you don't hate Jack." Madison shook her head then stopped.

"Wait…what?" She asked.

"You don't hate Jack." Bill said.

"I…I don't know." Madison said. "I miss him right now. It…What's wrong with me?"

"Come here." Bill said. Madison got off the rail and stood in front of him. "Does your stomach sort of…flutter…when you think about him?"

"Sometimes." Madison said.

"Does it hurt right here, right now?" Bill asked, putting his hand on the left side of her chest.

"Yeah." Madison said.

"I see." Bill said. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Sweetheart. I think you're pregnant."

"WHAT!" Madison said. Bill smiled. "OH you evil…!" She hit him.

"Alright, alright. I'll be serious." Bill said. He put a hand on her cheek. "Madison…you…love Jack." Madison stared at him before hitting him again.

"Stop joking." She said.

"I'm not joking." Bill said. Madison suddenly found the starfish on the side of his head very interesting. "Madison…"

"I don't love him, dad." Madison said. "I…I can't love him."

"Why not?" Bill asked.

"Because…" Madison said. "He…he…he's Uncle Jack. He…"

"Is the man who's trying extremely hard to save you." Bill said. Madison shifted her eyes from the starfish to Bill's eyes. "Is it really that hard for you to believe it?"

"I'm not allowed to love someone." Madison said, absently.

"Who told you that?" Bill asked. Madison opened her mouth to speak but stopped. "Maddie?"

"No one important." Madison said quickly.

"Madison Angelina Turner." Bill said. "Tell me." She stared at him then rushed out the last ten years as quickly as she could. The years of being a whore in order to survive, the amount of times she almost died, the times she SHOULD have died but somehow didn't. By the end, if it wasn't for the grip Bill had on her, she'd be on her knees crying her eyes out. He hugged her close to him.

"I'm sorry." Madison said.

"Look at me." Bill said. Madison looked up at him. "You did what you had to, to survive. I know we left you there to keep you away from that but…" Madison just nodded slightly. Bill looked at her. It wasn't as if Davy Jones was letting her starve but unlike the rest of them, she wasn't dead in any way, shape or form so she couldn't survive on what he gave her for long. Her skin, which was slightly tanned when she first arrived, had lost much of its colour and she now looked very pale.

In fact…she was beginning to look more and more like Calypso…whether Bill knew it or not.

Jack, curious, followed Barbossa into the cabin. Barbossa had gone to get some sleep but had come out minutes later and yelled at Jack.

"What's all this about?" Jack asked. Barbossa didn't say anything but picked something up off the table and held it out in front of him. Jack raised an eyebrow and Barbossa opened his fist slightly so that a blue pearl drop pendant on the gold chain fell into view. "Where did you find that?"

"Right here." Barbossa said. Jack took it from him. "Maddie's isn't it?" Jack nodded, staring at the necklace. "The clasp is broken." Jack stuck the necklace into a pocket and left the cabin. He took over steering and looked out at the water.

His thoughts drifted to a time a few years ago when he had gone to Puerto Rico. It was one of the times when he didn't care about what he was doing so the Pearl wasn't really his main thought of the day.

_**Flashback**_

Jack swaggered into the pub and plopped down on a chair. Seconds passed and soon he was surrounded by women. They all knew him, as did most wenches in the Caribbean. Jack loved how they adored him.

"Jack…we got someone new." One of the girls said.

"Do ya now?" Jack asked.

"She's very young." The girl said. Jack frowned slightly. "She's up there, right now." Jack looked around her to where there were a few girls dancing. He spotted the new one instantly. She was young…maybe fourteen or fifteen. The only thing that really mattered though were her curves. For someone so young, she had the hourglass figure and bigger then normal (for someone her age) breasts. Jack frowned slightly again. The girl had dark brown hair that was tied back into a braid with little flowers throughout it. Jack watched the dancing and when it was over, one of the girls dragged the young one over.

"Jack…this is our little Kitten." The older girl said.

"Kitten?" Jack asked.

"Yeah…wanna hear me purr?" The girl asked, putting her hands on her hips. She was looking at him oddly, her green eyes not leaving his and Jack found the look oddly uncomfortable. He looked at the rest of her body. She had a blue tear drop pendant on that looked vaguely familiar. All the other girls had moved away slightly as if they wanted to give the two some space. The girl shifted uneasily and Jack looked back at her face to see her not looking at him this time.

"How old are you?" Jack asked, leaning forward.

"How old do you want me to be?" The girl asked. Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'm fifteen."

"You shouldn't be here." Jack said.

"What else is there for me to do?" The girl asked. "I get left by my father, barely get by for a few years, then these grow in out of nowhere." She looked down at her chest. "It's the only way I survive pretty much."

"Kitten, why don't you go handle some other costumer." One of the other girls said, coldly. They didn't like the way this girl was acting to Jack.

"Gladly." The girl said, turning and leaving quickly.

He saw her only one other time before he left. She was sitting on a man's lap, running the back of her hand down the side of his face. She must have felt Jack looking at her because she looked up and their eyes locked for a few seconds before she turned her attention back to the costumer

_**Present**_

Only thinking about it now and not having much alcohol in his system this time, Jack came to the stunning conclusion that the girl was none other then Madison. He couldn't believe it had taken him this long to realize it but then, his mind was consumed with others things shortly after that, mainly the whole Elizabeth adventure.

"I can't believe she had to do that." Jack muttered. "I can't believe I didn't realize who she was before now and just left her there." He banged his head on the wheel.

"Who?" Will asked, coming up to him.

"No one." Jack said, quickly, straightening. He wasn't going to be the one to tell Will that his sister had been a whore.

"Jack." Will said.

"You want me not to lie to you…don't ask." Jack said. Will opened his mouth to say something but then stopped and just nodded.

"Mr. Turner." Gibbs said. He gave Will a look and Will just left. "Cap'n, there's something you should know."

"Aye?" Jack asked.

"When we docked for a few days before getting you back…" Gibbs said. "Being curious about Madison, I picked up a few things. I've been looking through quite a bit of stuff."

"Get to the point, man." Jack said.

"I think, one of the main reasons Jones took Madison…is because of a woman named Calypso." Gibbs said.

"The sea lady?" Jack asked.

"Aye." Gibbs said. "She was the one Davy Jones fell in love with. She…had a daughter. And that daughter had a daughter as well."

"And I suppose that daughter had a daughter too." Jack said.

"Not just any daughter, Jack." Gibbs said. Jack looked at him, clearly not understanding. Gibbs said. "What was Calypso able to do?"

"Control sea creatures and, basically, the sea." Jack said.

"Aye…what can Madison do?" Gibbs said.

"Control the Krak…" Jack started but then stopped, his eyes widened slightly. "Are you trying to tell me that…?"

"Madison is Calypso's great-great-granddaughter." Gibbs said. "And…"

"There's more?" Jack asked.

"She looks damn near exactly like her." Gibbs said, handing over a piece of paper with a picture of Calypso on it. Dark brown hair, light skin, deep sea green eyes…everything was the same. Except Madison was darker skinned then she was although she might have lost that if she was forced to stay below deck and out of the sunlight.

"We have to get to them faster then before now." Jack said. "Who knows what he's doing to her."

"I don't get it." Madison said, frowning. Her hands resting lightly on the organ keys.

"Come on now, it's a simple enough song to play." Davy Jones said, standing behind her.

"Easy for you to say. You have all those things to use." Madison said, looking at him and waving at the tentacles.

"Just do what I showed you." Davy Jones said. Madison sighed and turned back to the organ. Slowly she hit key after key and as she got farther into the song, she got more confident and played it faster. Reasons for her not to be able to play the song never entered her mind. She just knew she could do it.

The picture of Calypso caught her attention and she stopped suddenly. Her hands still on the keys but her head was turned away from the organ. Was Calypso great at playing the organ? Madison spun around to face Davy Jones. He wasn't even looking at her now.

"I'm not her so don't try to turn me into her." Madison said. She wasn't angry; she just wanted to get her point across. She didn't need to be turned into someone else. "Is this why you're like this? Because you haven't let go?"

"You may leave now." Davy Jones said.

"But you…" Madison started.

"You may leave!" Davy Jones said again, forcefully. Madison sighed and got up. She walked around him and out the door. Once he heard the door close, he picked up the painting of Calypso and looked at it. "I almost have you back, my love. Almost. Just a little longer…"

* * *

My punishments really don't last long. My parents forget before I do and I get back on the computer pretty soon. 


	12. Returning

**Returning**

Don't worry. Madison won't be on that ship after this chapter.

* * *

If it wasn't for the fact that she was already sitting down, she would have fallen over as the storm started and the waves rocked the ship. Madison was sitting and leaning against the mast with her legs drawn up, enjoying herself as she watched the abnormal crew stumble. She looked up at the helm and watched Bill steer for a while before slowly and carefully standing and making her way up to him.

"You're in a good mood." Bill said.

"What?" Madison shouted over the sound. Bill repeated himself. "I like storms."

"I can tell." Bill said. Madison's expression changed as Davy Jones appeared on the deck. She loved being around her father, but she wanted off the ship and away from Jones so much now that she was willing to yell and scream for the Kraken to come and take her away if she knew it would work. The fact that she could barely get her voice loud enough for long enough to do that was really one of the only reasons why she hadn't done it yet. She was starting to feel the effects of not eating properly. Two weeks on this ship with some bread, a bit of fish that Bill managed to get whenever possible, and rum wasn't exactly the best thing for a seventeen year old to live off of.

"Dad." Madison said suddenly. Bill looked at her and she pointed behind them. There was a ship. Not just any ship. "It's Jack."

"Shh." Bill said. He looked back down at the crew. "No one's noticed yet."

"So what?" Madison said. "By the time they catch up, everyone will know." She pulled at her shirt to stop it from clinging. "Everything gets clingy when it's wet."

"We have to think of something." Bill said.

"I don't think it's possible to keep clothes from clinging dad." Madison said, pulling at her shirt still.

"Not that." Bill said. "We have to think of a way to get you back to that ship without Jones and any of them noticing."

"Apart from swimming over there…I can't think of anything." Madison said.

"Use the Kraken." Bill said, turning to look at her.

"Dad…" Madison said. "I can't do that to it."

"Use something to help you get over there." Bill said. Madison looked miserable as she looked over the rail. "Madison you have to."

"What about you?" Madison asked.

"I'll be fine. There's not much he can do to me." Bill said. "You staying here and being in danger is hurting more then you not being here and being safe." Madison looked at him. She sighed and looked down.

"There are a few porpoises down there." Madison said. She hugged Bill and he kissed her head.

"Go…carefully." Bill said.

"I'm joining in Will's promise." Madison said. "We'll get you out of here." Bill just smiled slightly.

"Go. Tell him I'm fine." He said, pushing Madison back to the rail. She didn't look too happy but she climbed over the rail and made her way down the side of the ship. She jumped into the water once she got close enough. She waded there for a few seconds as the ship kept going. She gently grabbed hold of a porpoise and it swam towards the other ship. Between the water of the sea and the rain, Madison was even more soaked then she had originally been.

"Was it just me or did you see something jump from the ship?" Will asked, looking at Jack who stood next to him at the front of the ship.

"I saw it…I think." Jack said. "This bloody rain is…"

"Something's coming this way!" Will said.

"It's probably just a dolphin or porpoise or something of those kinds." Jack said. He none the less looked at the water. He grabbed the spyglass and looked at what was coming towards them. "It's Maddie!"

"What?" Will said, grabbing the spyglass from him as Jack ran to the middle of the ship and started getting a rope ready. He was right. Madison was holding onto the fin of a porpoise. He went after Jack just as the other man threw an end of the rope to him.

"Pull when I tell you to." Jack said.

"Wait…what?" Will said.

"Just do it." Jack said. He waited until Madison had released the porpoise and was near the ship before diving into the water. He swam over to Madison. "Hello, luv. What are you doing down here?"

"Just help me you pig." Madison said. Jack put his arm around her waist then yelled up to Will who, with help from Gibbs and Cotton, pulled them up on deck. Will instantly grabbed Madison and hugged her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "What happened?"

"Surprisingly…nothing." Madison said. "But you're kinda making it hard for me to breathe." Will let go of her. "Dad says he's fine." Madison suddenly fainted. Jack was instantly behind her, holding her up.

"She needs to eat." He said, lifting her up. "Gibbs, bring some food to my cabin." He didn't want for an answer but carried the soaking wet Madison to his cabin. He was just about to remove the wet clothing when he remembered that Madison didn't really have a set fainting time and could wake up at any moment and probably yell at him and then hit him.

"Cap'n." Gibbs called through the door. Jack opened it for him and Gibbs came in carrying a tray of food. He put it down on the table and looked at Madison. "She looks very different now then when last we saw her."

"Aye." Jack said. Gibbs soon left the cabin and Jack tried getting Madison as dry as possible without removing her clothes. After a few minutes, he decided to risk it so he changed her into some of the clothes that were the cabin.

Madison woke up as Jack was changing into dry clothes. His back was to her as he pulled on a pair of breeches but he turned back around before he put on a shirt. He stopped when he saw her eyes open and watching him.

"How long have you been watching me?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Not long." Madison said.

"And why should I believe you?" Jack asked, walking over to the bed.

"I only saw half your butt." Madison said. Jack smirked and was surprised when Madison smirked back.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to do." Jack said.

"Why not? You got to see all me." Madison said, slowly sitting up. "I'm not allowed to see half your butt?"

"What's brought on the playful behavior, luv?" Jack asked, sitting on the bed. "Not that I'm complaining…"

"I'd rather be with you then with Davy Jones." Madison said. "I would MUCH rather be with you then on that ship."

"I see." Jack said. He smiled like a little kid. "You like me." Madison rolled her eyes. "Come on, admit it. You like ol' Cap'n Jack." Madison grabbed the front of Jack's shirt and pulled him closer to her. She smirked.

"You know what I like?" Madison asked. She pulled Jack even closer and whispered in his ear. "I like food." She slid out from under Jack and went over to the table where the trade of food was. Jack breathed out a sigh and flopped down, face first, on the bed. Madison sat on a chair and looked at him as she ate. Jack turned his head so that he wouldn't suffocate himself. Madison tilted her head and finished eating as much as she could. There was still a considerable amount left.

Neither of them moved for a while. Jack stayed on his stomach, looking at the door, his arms spread away from his body, one of his hands hanging over the edge of the bed. Madison got up finally, stood for a few minutes, then walked over and sat, straddled, on Jack's legs.

"What are you doing, luv?" Jack asked, sounding slightly sleepy. Madison didn't answer but ran her hands over his back. She applied pressure in some spots. "You keep doing that and I'm gonna fall asleep." Madison smiled. He sounded even sleepier then he did before.

"Maybe that's my goal." Madison said. "Maybe I want you to fall asleep so I can tie you up and do what I want to you."

"Don't have to put me to sleep to do that, Maddie." Jack said. "Just ask." Madison got off him and kneeled next to the bed. Jack looked at her.

"So all I gotta do is ask and you'll do what I want?" Madison asked.

"Maybe." Jack said, rolling onto his side.

"Can I have my necklace?" Madison asked. "I know I wasn't wearing it when I was taken onto the _Dutchman_." Jack nodded and reached into a drawer in the little table next to the bed and pulled out her necklace. "Can you put it on for me again?" Jack's only answer was sitting up as Madison got up and sat, with her back to him, on the bed. She held her hair out of the way as Jack put the necklace on her. His hands moved over her shoulders when he finished. They stayed put for a few seconds before he dropped his hands away from her. Madison turned and kneeled on the bed next to him.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Thanking you." Madison said. She leaned forward and kissed Jack. One of Jack's hands went back to serve as a way to keep them from falling over as Madison moved to straddle him. His other hand was resting on her waist, lightly.

"Maddie, what are you doing?" Jack asked again, quietly, his lips barely away from hers.

"I missed you, Jack." Madison whispered. "A lot more then I thought I would have." She moved back a little bit, her green eyes watery. She blinked and a tear slid down her cheek. Jack reached up and brushed it away. "I'm not lying." He looked at her eyes for a few seconds.

"I know." Jack said. He moved his hand from her cheek to behind her head and brought her back to him for another kiss.

"I don't think he's noticed yet." Will said, staring at where the_ Flying Dutchman_ was now a considerable distance from them. He couldn't really see it unless there was lightning and that was fine with him for now.

"Do you think Madison might love Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know." Will said. He suddenly realized what Elizabeth said. "Wait…NO! It's bad enough that Jack loves her but…but…"

"They are awfully cute." Elizabeth said. Will stared at her.

"Oh…god." He said. Elizabeth smiled and reached up, brushing his soaked and dripping hair out of Will's face. Will smiled at her.

"You can't change things if she does." Elizabeth said. "It's better to accept it then to fight it." Her smile grew. "Like what my father said about us." Will laughed slightly and wrapped his arms around her.

Madison looked at Jack who was asleep. They had been lying, side by side and fully clothed for about an hour and he fell asleep a while ago. The last time she was like this, she was four and a storm was scaring her so she went into Jack's cabin (Bill was steering) to find him asleep. She just crawled onto the bed and curled up next to him like a little kitten. When he woke up, he had called her a kitten and that's where Madison got her name for when she was working.

It actually surprised her that Jack didn't recognize her a few years ago. Sure she was a little kid last time he saw her and she was fifteen then. Jack, on the other hand, looked exactly the same, a little rougher then before but she still recognized him. Kitten…he had given her that name and, on the occasions when she was nice to him after that day she curled into bed with him, he would call her his little kitten or kitty cat. She had forever kept the necklace and ring and was wearing both when she saw him.

"I'll have to ask you when you wake up." Madison said quietly, walking her fingertips over Jack's chest. She smiled slightly. She should have gotten off the bed when Jack fell asleep. She should have left the cabin. She should be talking with Will right now about their father.

All these things she should be doing, she wasn't doing, all because she wanted to be here with Jack's arm protectively around her waist, watching his mouth move slightly as he dreamed.

Crazy, rum filled pirate is what he might be but Madison did love him.

* * *

So a little happiness there. A little tender moment. It's not going to last though, sorry to say.

Hint for Future: Davy Jones is not going to get killed.


	13. Bloody Navy

**Bloody Navy**

You can't honestly think that I would let my characters stay all happy and junk for long do you? Lol.

* * *

Madison had taken Jack's compass from him again and was standing up at the helm with Will. She kept opening the compass but it the damned needle wouldn't stay put. She frowned slightly and put it away. They didn't really need it anyways. They weren't moving much, if at all. The _Flying Dutchman_ wasn't moving much either. 

"So…tell me again why you think we shouldn't kill Jones." Will said.

"I…I really can't explain it." Madison said. She looked at the wheel which had a rope on it, making sure it didn't move. They heard a door open and close and saw Jack come out of his cabin. Madison had spent the entire night with him but hadn't slept other then when she had fainted. Jack went over to talk with Elizabeth and Madison took out the compass again. This time, when she opened it, the compass stayed put…pointing at Jack. Gibbs nodded up at her and Will and Jack looked up at them. He joined them, and the compass needle followed him. Madison closed it and handed it back to Jack.

"So that's where it went to." Jack said, smiling slightly. "You little thief."

"I'd say 'pirate' but I'm not really one." Madison said. "Of course…I'm getting there." Jack's smile grew. Will watched this. His sister and his friend. They looked like they were having a, partially, normal conversation but they also looked like they were flirting just a little bit. He couldn't stand.

"Madison doesn't think we should kill Jones." Will said. Jack's smile was gone in an instant and Madison flinched. Will regretted saying it the way he did because it clearly made his sister uncomfortable.

"What?" Jack asked. Madison stepped away from him, looking down. "Why the bloody hell do you think that?"

"I don't…I don't know." Madison said. "It's just…things happened and…I don't know." She said the last bit quietly. Jack and Will stared at her. Jack sighed, he didn't like making Madison uncomfortable like this. The woman with him last night seemed to be gone and now the seven year old was back. He was just about to lift his arms to hug her when Madison mumbled a 'sorry' and went down onto the deck. She leaned on the rail and looked out at the water.

"I hate when this happens." Jack muttered. Will looked at him but didn't say anything. Jack looked at the compass in his hand. He flicked the lid open and looked at it. The needle swerved a bit before settling north-east, right at Madison. Elizabeth called Madison's name and the younger girl walked over to her. The needle followed her. Jack stared at the compass.

"Jack likes you, you know." Elizabeth said. "A lot."

"Oh." Madison said, trying not to sound like it was important to her.

"How do you feel about him?" Elizabeth asked.

"What?" Madison asked, looking at her.

"Well you clearly don't hate him." Elizabeth said. "And I don't think that you dislike him." Madison was slightly red as she looked away from Elizabeth. "I think you feel the same way about him as he does about you." She took Madison's hand to get the younger girl to look at her. "The compass pointed at him didn't it?"

"Umm…yes." Madison said, sighing. Elizabeth smiled and nodded. Madison gave her a funny look but Elizabeth changed the topic. Madison lost interest and stared out at the water ahead of them where the _Flying Dutchman_ was just floating there, as if waiting. From the distance, she could still, somehow, feel Davy Jones' eyes on her and she looked down at the water.

"_You think this is simple? You think I can face you and feel this thing growing inside me and not care?"_

Madison jumped and looked around. Elizabeth wasn't near her anymore. It wasn't Elizabeth's voice she had heard. She jumped again when she noticed that it was dark out. How long had she been thinking about things? Madison looked out at the water.

"What ya thinking about, luv?" Jack asked, coming up next to her. Madison looked at him but he wasn't looking at her but at the water. She looked out at the water and licked her lips.

"Different things." Madison said.

"What happened last night?" Jack asked, still not looking at her.

"Not really." Madison said. "I thought about that last night while you were asleep."

"You didn't sleep?" Jack asked. "Never mind. Don't answer that." Madison smirked. "Of course you didn't. You never do on your own."

"Not true." Madison said. "I did that one time when I was younger. Remember when we were docked and at that one place and we were sitting and talking with someone and I had gotten all cuddly with you. I fell asleep then on my own."

"Hate to break it to ya luv." Jack said. "But we drugged ya that night."

"What?" Madison asked, looking at him.

"Yeah." Jack said, looking like he was thinking. "Your da was worried that you weren't sleeping properly, which was true, so we gave ya some stuff that would make ya fall asleep."

"Oh gee…thanks." Madison said, sarcastically. Jack chuckled and finally looked at her. Madison smiled slightly and shook her head. "You are unbelievable, you know that?"

"So I've been told." Jack said, moving closer to Madison. She turned her back to the sea in order to face Jack as he stood in front of her now in much the same position as when they were up at the helm before Madison was stolen with his hands on the railing on either side of her. Unconsciously, Madison licked her lips and Jack's dark eyes followed her tongue before looking up at her own eyes. He leaned closer and she leaned back a bit.

"Jack…Will can see us." Madison whispered. Jack looked at her and smirked. Madison rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile from appearing.

"Keep everything quiet in front of the big brother." Jack said. "Always said you were smart." He stepped back from her, smirk still in place.

"God…you are so full of yourself." Madison said. Her smile was gone. She walked away from Jack. He wondered if she realized she had gone into his cabin or not. He figured he'd give her a few minutes to realize it before he went in himself.

Barely three minutes went by before he was heading to his cabin. Jack debated on whether or not to knock. It was his cabin, and it wasn't as if he hadn't seen her without clothes on before. It was practically all he saw of her when she was a year old and wasn't allowed out of the cabin yet unless they were docked. Jack pushed open the door and walked into the room. He closed the door behind him and received a slap from Madison who wasn't fully dressed and had a shirt held up against her chest.

"I didn't deserve that." Jack said.

"Yes you did!" Madison said. "You could have knocked."

"Why? It's my cabin." Jack said.

"My clothes were in here." Madison said. "You should know. You changed me out of them."

"Right…so I've seen everything there is to see on you." Jack said. Madison slapped him again. "That one I know I didn't deserve."

"You are such an ass!" Madison said.

"You're a stubborn bitch." Jack said.

"How am I stubborn?" Madison asked.

"Because you are." Jack said.

"That's not an answer." Madison said.

"It counted as an answer when you used it." Jack said.

"I was six." Madison said. "Eleven years makes a lot of difference." Jack chuckled a bit. "What?"

"This is crazy." Jack said. "But you have no idea how much I missed this."

"What?" Madison asked, staring at him, still holding the shirt against her chest.

"I missed fighting with you." Jack said.

"You're crazy." Madison said.

"Yeah." Jack said, moving closer.

"And psychotic." Madison said. Jack was now standing right in front of her with a smile on his face. "And…and…" Jack leaned down and kissed her. Madison moaned, dropped the shirt, and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, pulling him closer. Jack's hands started off on her waist but soon were moving over her whole body as he got Madison up against a wall.

A knock on the door made them jump apart and Madison rushed to pull her shirt on. The door never got opened though.

"Jack…the _Dauntless_ is catching up to us." Will said. Madison looked at Jack who swore and flung open the door, leaving the room. "Madison? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. What's so bad about the _Dauntless_?" Madison asked.

"It's a ship from Port Royal." Will said. "And will likely have Norrington on it."

"Oh…that is bad." Madison said. They hurried up and joined Elizabeth at the back of the ship, looking at the approaching vessel. Madison looked ahead of them to where the _Dutchman_ still sat, seemingly oblivious to everything going on around it. "This doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Davy Jones isn't doing anything." Madison said. "The man isn't daft. He must have noticed by now that I'm gone. He wouldn't just be sitting there unless he has something planned."

"Norrington is falling right into a trap, more then likely." Elizabeth said.

"Bloody Navy." Madison muttered.

* * *

Heehee…ending it there. Now it's the readers' choice. 

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT!

**A)** Madison gets kidnapped again (by Norrington this time) and Davy Jones is the one that "saves" her.  
**B)** Davy Jones sends the Kraken to destroy the _Dauntless_ and Madison has an inner battle of whether or not to call it off.  
**C)** A big fight happens between the three ships in which the _Dauntless_ gets the worse of all hits and basically either gets destroyed or falls back to avoid getting destroyed.  
**D)** Madison sends the Kraken to distract Norrington while Jack and Davy Jones basically battle for her and she stops them from killing each other.

Or something else. In that case….you guys have to tell me. I CAN'T READ MINDS!


	14. Running out of Time

**Running out of Time**

Ok so the votes are in and here's how it went…

Option A) 2  
Option B) 2  
Option C) 4  
Option D) 10

That includes all the ones where you people are like "this or that". So it looks like Madison is sending the Kraken after Norrington while Jack and Davy Jones fight. Trust me…neither of them will die in this. Jones will cheat, obviously.

* * *

It seemed that everyone was no either at the back of the ship or in the middle of it leaning over the railing to look at the _Dauntless_. No one bothered to keep an eye on the _Flying Dutchman_ so when Madison turned to look at it, expecting to see it still far away, she jumped and screamed slightly when she saw it right next to them. Her reaction made everyone else look and Elizabeth acted the same way as Madison did.

"Oh…" Madison said.

"Bugger." Jack said. They looked at each other. Jack looked somewhere between angry, worried and scared. What did he have to be scared of? Madison's eyes drifted down to her pocket where Will had put the heart a few minutes earlier. She didn't want to have to stab her knife through it. No matter what, she still felt sorry for Jones and she wasn't sure why.

"Madison." Will said. Madison looked at him. "You have to do something."

"Why?" Madison asked.

"Keep Norrington at bay." Will said.

"Oh." Madison said. "That…I think I can do." She looked at the _Dutchman_. "Give it five seconds."

"What?" Will asked. Five seconds later, the water shook and sure enough the Kraken swam through the water.

"Pet." Madison said. A giant eye opened up under the water to stare at Madison. "Keep them distracted." She pointed at the _Dauntless_. "But please don't kill anyone." The Kraken swam over to the other ship. The crew started yelling and Madison and Will whipped around to see Davy Jones' crew holding everyone to the sides of the ship.

"He's going to fight Jack." Madison and Will jumped so badly from the sound of their father's voice that Madison actually hit Will and both of them fell over. Bill was standing right by where they were standing.

"What do you mean?" Madison asked.

"Jones." Bill said. "He's going to fight Jack." He looked at Madison. "For you."

"What?" Madison said. She scrambled up to her feet. Will stood up. Madison was about to run over to where Jack was standing, free from any mutant crew member, but Bill grabbed her and pulled her to his side so that he stood between his children.

"Don't interfere." He said.

"Jones will kill Jack!" Madison said.

"Keep your attention on the Kraken!" Bill said. Madison stared at him. That was the closest to snapping that Bill had ever done to her. She nodded and glanced back at the other ship where the Kraken was winding it's tentacles around various parts of it and rocking it back and forward but doing nothing else. It reminded Madison of a baby with a rattle. She looked back at Jack to see he had his sword out and Davy Jones was standing in front of him with his own sword out. Bill kept his arm securely around Madison's waist and his other hand on Will's shoulder.

"Why is he doing this?" Madison asked.

"He wants you." Bill said. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No! Yes…I don't know." Madison said.

"What'll happen if he wins?" Will asked.

"I don't wanna think of that." Madison said.

"Neither do I." Bill said. Madison closed her eyes tightly. She opened them again when the sound of sword hitting sword reached her ears. She groaned and would have fallen if Bill wasn't holding her.

"What makes you think you can win against me, Sparrow?" Davy Jones asked. Jack dodged the sword.

"Have to, don't I?" Jack asked. "Gotta keep the girl with me." His sword clashed with Jones'. "You need to find yourself a different girl mate." Davy Jones growled and, using one of his tentacles, took out a knife and threw it at Jack, who wasn't quick enough, and got it stuck in his arm. Madison screamed. Jack dropped his sword and pulled the knife out with a sickening noise. Madison struggled against her father, finally stomping on his foot. He let go of her and she ran down to where the two were fighting.

"Madison!" Will and Bill yelled. She ignored them and stopped at Jack's side.

"Maddie." Jack said, looking at her. "Get away from here."

"No." Madison said.

"Madison…" Jack said.

"I'm not going anywhere Jack." Madison said. She looked at Davy Jones. "What the heck is this all about?"

"You're mine." Davy Jones said.

"No…I'm not." Madison said. "You expect to win me by killing the man I love?" She didn't think about what she was saying but she had all eyes on her now. "Hate to break it to ya, mate, but that's not the way to do it." She looked around at all the eyes then looked at Jack to see him staring at her. "Ooooh…what did I just say?"

"You said you loved me." Jack said. He smirked. Madison rolled her eyes. Davy Jones rolled his eyes. "You love ol' Jack then, do ya?"

"Don't get cocky." Madison said. She yelped as Davy Jones pushed her out of the way. His sword was at Jack's throat. "NO!" Both men looked at her. "Davy please do not kill him. I'll…I'll stay with you if you don't kill Jack."

"Maddie!" Jack said.

"You'll stay with me? Forever?" Davy Jones asked.

"No!" Jack, Bill and Will all shouted.

"Yes." Madison said. "Leave Jack alone." She took a deep breath. "And set my father free." She looked at Davy Jones with pleading eyes. He looked at her.

"Madison do not do this." Jack said.

"Mr. Turner…thanks to your daughter, you're free." Davy Jones said. Madison looked down. She heard Elizabeth gasp but didn't bother to look up.

"Maddie…" Jack said.

"It's already done, Jack." Madison said, still not looking up. Jack looked at Davy Jones then back at Madison before taking her chin in his hand and tilted her head up. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were damp. "I'm sorry." Jack's eyes hardened but his hand remained gentle. He looked at Davy Jones again.

"What about my debt?" Jack asked. "My soul or hers." Madison's eyes widened.

"Jack…" She said.

"You wouldn't listen to me. I'm not gonna listen to you." Jack said, glancing at Madison.

"What would your choice be, Sparrow?" Davy Jones asked.

"You get my soul." Jack said. "If Madison doesn't have to go with you."

"I could just take both of you." Davy Jones said.

"You wouldn't." Jack said. Madison closed her eyes tightly, hoping that she was dreaming. In the distance she could still hear the Kraken playing with the _Dauntless_. She'd have to call it off soon.

"It is done." Davy Jones said. Madison felt Jack's lips on hers for a second before his hand was gone from her chin. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around. Davy Jones was gone, Jack was gone, Jones' crew was gone…Bill was still there, looking slightly more humane then before and, if Madison bothered to watch, he was changing back to his old self. She turned back to look at the _Flying Dutchman_. It was moving away from them.

"Madison?" Will said quietly from behind her. Madison turned and looked at him. She glared at him then hit him. "What was that for?"

"I can't hit Jack. So I'm hitting you!" Madison said. "Why did he have to do that? Why, Will?"

"You know him better then I do." Will said.

"Well I obviously don't, because I don't know why he did what he did." Madison said.

"He loves you Maddie!" Will said. "He was willing to do anything to get you back."

"And that includes going away?" Madison asked. "How is that fair?"

"I don't know." Will said. Bill came over.

"I save his ass just so that I can get kidnapped for two weeks and then Jack gets taken forever." Madison said. "Can someone tell me how this is fair?"

"Madison...you might want to call off the Kraken." Elizabeth said.

"GET BACK UNDER WATER!" Madison yelled, not even bothering to look and see if it obeyed. She pushed her father and brother out of the way and went into Jack's cabin.

She wasn't sure how long she was there for, just sitting on the bed, tears running silently down her face, staring at the floor. The feel of the heart beating in her pocket was uncomfortable against her thigh so she took it out and put it on the bedside table. She stared at it for a while. It felt like there was something she should do with the heart. She knew there was something. It was right at the tip of her tongue but she just couldn't get it. What was going on? She was never like this. She could think up plans within seconds. She never had this delay.

There was a knock on the door and Madison looked up and was shocked to see Barbossa enter. She had virtually forgotten about him. He hadn't said a word to her since she returned.

"What?" Madison asked, frowning.

"Everyone figured that if you killed me it wouldn't make that big of a problem." Barbossa said. "So they sent me to see if you were calm." As an answer, Madison stood up, walked over to him, and pushed with all her strength, managing to throw Barbossa out of the cabin and away from the door. She then slammed the door.

"She's still mad." Will said, who was standing near Bill by the helm. He had watched Barbossa go in then get pushed out. He looked at Bill. The man actually looked human now. He had turned from a mutant looking crew member to a man that actually did remind Will of himself.

"Jack has the compass doesn't he?" Barbossa said, coming up to them.

"Aye." Bill said, sighing.

"Madison has the heart." Barbossa said.

"So either way we would have lost something." Will said. He looked at his father. "Do you know why she wouldn't want us to kill Jones?"

"She doesn't?" Bill asked. Will shook his head. "I can't understand why. He kept her locked in his cabin for a long time. Didn't take into consideration that she needed to eat more then the rest of us did." He turned the wheel slightly. "But she never seemed to hate him."

"Really?" Will asked.

"Yeah." Bill said. "She would look at him…with pity I think."

"Why would she pity him?" Will asked. Bill shrugged.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he stood, virtually alone, at the back of the_ Flying Dutchman_. His back was sore and he was sure that he'd be bleeding for a few days. He was leaning on his hands which were rested on the rail, staring out at the empty water behind them.

He'd spent all this time avoiding Jones, bargaining a hundred souls so that he could keep his own, just to trade it in a single instant for Madison's. He knew though. It was only a matter of time before Davy Jones' crew stormed the ship once more and took Madison again.

"Well…we have one similarity." Jack muttered to himself. "Both want the same bloody woman." Part of him wanted Madison here, but the other, louder, part wanted to make sure that Madison never had to return to this dreaded ship. He knew it didn't matter much what he wanted…Jones would get his way. Maybe then Jack would figure out a way to get this man off their backs forever.

Maybe…

* * *

Ok so they didn't really fight much but so what. Here's another pole for you all. Should Madison…

Remain on the ship she's on (which I've just noticed doesn't have a name so someone give me a name for it!)  
**B)** Figure out a way to get onto the _Flying Dutchman_ all on her own.  
**C)** Get taken onto the _Dutchman_ again.

I know that no matter what happens, Davy Jones isn't gonna last much longer, maybe two or three chapters, which technically means this story is almost over unless you people have ideas of what I could do what Jones gets out of the picture.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I couldn't think of a name for this chapter. Ok the results from the poll are…

1  
B) 6  
C) 8

No more tie. It was a tie for the longest time.

Madison leaned on the wheel, barely awake. Everyone on the ship left her alone. Whenever they looked over the left side of the ship they could see a big shape swimming next to them. They knew it was the Kraken and it made some worry while it made EVERYONE (except Madison of course) uneasy. They didn't know what Madison had planned…if she had anything planned at all.

"It seems like we're never going to get married." Elizabeth muttered. Will looked at her.

"You two are getting married?" Bill asked.

"We were supposed to." Will said. "But then we got arrested and that's how we started on this whole adventure."

"Well if Jack was here, there wouldn't be much of a problem." Bill said.

"Why's that?" Will asked.

"He could marry us." Elizabeth said. "He told me that. When I first joined." Will looked between Elizabeth and his father.

"Well couldn't you do it?" He asked.

"I'm not a captain." Bill said. "I don't have any authority to do that." Elizabeth saw something out of the corner of her eye and looked up at Madison to see her more bent over then usual. She frowned as she watched the younger girl wince every so often then drop to the floor.

"Something's wrong!" Elizabeth said. Will and Bill looked up at Madison before running up to her.

"Maddie." Bill said. He put his hand on her back and she flinched away from him.

"OW!" Madison said.

"Why would your back hurt?" Will asked. Elizabeth, who had joined them by now, gingerly lifted the back of Madison's tunic then gasped. Will and Bill both looked and did the same. Madison had big red marks on her back. As they stared, Madison winced again and another one showed up. She whimpered slightly.

"What are they doing?" Bill muttered.

"How are they doing it?" Will said.

"Maybe…" Elizabeth said. The men looked at her.

"What?" Will asked.

"Well…what if…somehow…Madison is, in a way, connected to Jack?" Elizabeth suggested. Will and Bill looked at each other then back at Elizabeth.

"They're whipping Jack…and Madison feels it." Bill said. "Do you think Jones would know about this?"

"He couldn't, or else he wouldn't do it." Will said.

"No…he would." Madison said. They all looked at her as she slowly sat up. Bill, who was behind her now, put his hands on her shoulders. "If he knew…he would do it."

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because he probably thinks that if I feel Jack's pain then I'll try to get there to stop them." Madison said. "If I do that…then he's got me…right where he wants me." She groaned and Bill's grip tightened on her shoulders. "All because I look like, and can do, what stupid Calypso can do." She moved her hair out of her face. Will helped her stand up.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." Madison said. "But I'm not going to be alright until all of this is over." She went down to Jack's cabin and lied on the bed, on her stomach. She stared at the wall but her attention turned to Gibbs who had knocked and entered, carrying something.

"Your father figures you could use this." He said.

"What?" Madison asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Some sort of cream. For your back." Gibbs said. Madison tilted her head and Gibbs walked over. He put the bowl he carried down on the bedside table. Madison sighed and lifted the back of her shirt over her head so that her front was still covered and pressed onto the bed. She moved her hair and looked at Gibbs.

"Do what ya gotta do then." Madison said. Gibbs just stared at her. "I can't reach my own back Mr. Gibbs."

"Right then, lass." Gibbs said. He dipped a cloth into the bowl, covering the end of it with a pale green coloured cream. Using the cloth (his hands were dirty after all) he spread the cream onto Madison's back. As soon as it touched her skin, Madison flinched. The cream was cold and, where her skin was marked by the shadows of the whipping Jack got, it stung for a few seconds. Madison bit her lip and closed her eyes. Gibbs finished and looked at her. Madison opened her eyes. There was a silence for a while.

"Have you ever loved someone?" Madison asked. Gibbs sighed and rubbed his head.

"Once." He said. "Why?"

"It's crazy isn't it?" Madison said. Gibbs chucked. Madison sat up, gingerly felt her back, then slowly pulled her shirt back over her head.

"Aye. That it is." Gibbs said.

"What did you do about it?" Madison asked. There was a silence then…

"Nothing." Gibbs said. "I never had the chance to. She left. I never saw her again."

"I'm sorry." Madison said. Gibbs didn't say anything. Madison looked at him sadly.

"You love Sparrow." Gibbs said. Madison opened her mouth to say something then thought better of it. She closed her mouth and nodded. "He loves you."

"How would you know?" Madison asked.

"It's obvious." Gibbs said. "The man never was good at hiding things." Madison smiled. There was a knock on the door and Bill come into the cabin slowly. Gibbs picked up the bowl and left. Madison watched as her father walked to the window and looked out it.

"There is an island a short distance from here." Bill said. Madison raised an eyebrow. "When we get there, I want you to get off and stay put."

"Again?" Madison said.

"I don't want you getting hurt." Bill said.

"Dad…look at me." Madison said. Bill kept his eyes on the window. "Damn it Bootstrap! Look at your daughter!" Slowly, he turned his head to look at her. Madison had got off the bed and was standing in front of him. The look on her face was a mixture of pain and desperation. "Dad…this is Jack we're talking about. Leaving me on an island is not going to keep me safe anymore. Whatever pain he seems to feel…I feel."

"Maddie…" Bill said. He looked ready to break down as he stared at his daughter. One hand was on her cheek. Tears escaped Madison's eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"I…" Madison said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before staring up into her father's eyes. "I love him. I know it sounds weird and…and unnatural but I do. Please daddy." Her eyes were pleading. "Please don't make me stay behind."

"Oh Madison…" Bill said, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. "I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you but…"

"I know." Madison said. Bill held her at arms length and brushed her hair away from her face. Madison looked at him.

"You've grown up." Bill said.

"My birthday is next week so we better get Jack back and this whole thing over with by then." Madison said. Bill smiled.

Jack laid on a cot on his stomach. His back was bare and his arms were hanging over the sides of the cot. His eyes were closed and, if it weren't for the occasional twitch, anyone would have thought he was dead. His back was covered with dry and fresh blood and his arm had a few streaks of blood running down from the gash left by the knife.

A woman, barely visable, with soft curves, waist length dark brown hair, luminescent skin and bright green eyes walked, or more glided, towards the cot and dropped down to her knees next to it on the side that she could see Jack's face. Her hand trailed over Jack's back but didn't touch him.

Calypso, great-great grandmother of Madison and lover of Davy Jones was now staring at Jack with sad eyes.

"It wasn't meant to be this way." She whispered. Jack's mouth twitched and he muttered something incoherent. "My granddaughter will be yours Jack, have no doubt of that." Her hand fell back to her side. Where once Jack's back was ripped up and red, it was now mostly healed until it resembled an open wound version of Madison's back. The wounds no longer bled though. "This is all I can do for you." With that, Calypso vanished completely and Jack's eyes opened. He pushed himself up and looked around. The pain in his back, which had been unbearable when he lost consciousness, was now just a slightly numbed sting. He sat up and gingerly reached behind him, running his fingers over as much of his back that he could feel. It still hurt but when he looked at his hand, he saw no blood on it. He looked around again but saw no one.

"Well…that's interesting." Jack muttered. He ran his fingers over his back again and looked at them. Still, no blood. "That's very interesting." His gaze turned to the roof when he heard the thudding of Davy Jones' peg leg. Jack's eyebrows disappeared beneath his bandana as he wondered why Jones was stomping around more heavily then usual.

Well there you go. This won't be the last time you see Calypso but it will be one of the few times. Had a little father/daughter bit there with Bill and Madison. And some bonding type stuff between Madison and Gibbs.


	16. Back with the Enemy

**Back with the Enemy**

Ok so this chapter is mainly just to piss off Davy Jones. LOL. I'm getting closer to the end. Like I said, Jones isn't gonna last much longer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madison and Elizabeth, who had been standing and staring at their lack of supplies and talking, ran up on deck as they heard yelling.

"Oh bloody hell!" Madison said, seeing the_ Flying Dutchman_ coming up next to them. Will grabbed her. "Damn it! Let go!"

"No. You're not going back there!" Will said.

"WILLIAM TURNER LET GO!" Madison said. Will's grip increased on her arms. Madison groaned and resorted to stomping on his foot.

"I'm wearing boots, Maddie." Will said.

"Fine…I'll go higher." Madison grumbled, kicking backwards and hitting Will's knee. He let go of her and grabbed his knee. Elizabeth quickly ran over to Will and held onto his shoulders, tight enough to keep him bent over. Both ships stopped moving Madison, along with everyone with her, fell over.

"Captain's orders." She heard someone say. Next second Madison was unconscious…again.

"Lovely…you spend more time unconscious now then you used to." Jack said. Madison groaned and opened her eyes. Above her was a smiling Jack. He didn't look overly happy but happy enough. She did the first thing she thought of and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to her and kissing him. Jack groaned and leaned over her slightly to put one hand on the cot next to her stomach as balance while the other hand rested lightly on her exposed waist. Madison pulled away and looked at him. "Hello to you to then."

"Hi." Madison said, smiling. Jack leaned back and Madison sat up. "Are you alright?"

"Surprisingly…yeah." Jack said. Madison tilted her head. Jack put his hand on her back and Madison flinched away from him. He frowned. "Turn around, luv." Madison did as he said without hesitation. Jack didn't know what he was going to do so he just pushed her hair over her shoulder and moved the opposite sleeve down slightly before pulling her shirt away from her back. He saw part of the angry red welts that marred her otherwise smooth, pale skin. He wasn't completely sure but he knew that, somehow, they were in the same spots as the marks he had from his whipping.

"Jack…" Madison said, softly. "I'm ok." Jack sat on the cot behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, holding her close. She winced once but then relaxed.

Unbeknownst to them, Davy Jones stood silently on the stairs, watching them. His eyes clouded over with anger as he watched Jack wrap his arms around Madison and then start kissing her bare neck.

"I'm sorry." He heard Jack mutter. "I'm so sorry, luv." Davy Jones glared and went back up the stairs quietly so they would never know he was there.

"Why are you sorry?" Madison asked, leaning back against Jack, despite the pain.

"For getting you dragged into this." Jack said.

"You weren't the one that came looking for me to help." Madison said, looking over her shoulder at him. "I'd rather be here, under these circumstances, then in Puerto Rico, being a whore." Jack sighed and rested his forehead on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Now why are you sorry?" Jack asked, turning his head to look at her.

"I did what you and dad tried to keep me from doing." Madison said.

"It kept you alive." Jack said. "If you had stayed on the _Pearl_ then you would have likely have been forced into and probably would have been killed or stranded somewhere once they got bored with you."

"You're standards for a crew have certainly risen since then." Madison said. Jack chuckled and put his chin on her shoulder instead. "How are we getting out of here?"

"Dunno, luv." Jack said. "Maybe if we go back to constantly arguing they'll just throw us off to get rid of us."

"No…they'll throw YOU off." Madison said. She jumped when she heard the bang that could only come from Davy Jones stomping. Jack let go of her as the ship's captain descended the stairs to them.

"You are to come with me, Miss Turner." Davy Jones said.

"I am not going back into that cabin." Madison said.

"You have no other option." Davy Jones said.

"You won't force me." Madison said. She felt as if she wasn't acting like herself. As if something else was in slight control of her. "You never could and you never will. You won't force me and you can't control me so leave me alone."

"Calypso…." Davy Jones said quietly. Jack looked from him to Madison. Something seemed different about her.

"This isn't who you are Davy." Madison said. "This isn't who you could have been."

"What do you know of who I am and who I could be?" Davy Jones asked, angrily.

"You're turning her into me." Madison said. Her voice had changed, deepening slightly as if she had grown older within the last minute. "And thus you expect love? Obedience?" Her eyes turned cold.

"What do you here?" Davy Jones asked, partially angry, partially tired.

"Think of this Davy." Madison said. "My great-great granddaughter. I've slept with but one other man long before I met you. I was pregnant when last you saw me. Who, do you think, is her great-great grandfather?" With that, Madison's head fell forward but snapped up almost instantly. She shook her head and looked around. "What just happened?" Her voice was normal again.

"I wish I knew." Jack said. Both of them looked at Davy Jones.

"You wish to stay down here…then so be it." Davy Jones said. He stomped up the stairs. Madison flinched when she heard a door slam.

Will groaned and opened his eyes. All around him the crew were waking up in a similar fashion. He wasn't sure how he had lost consciousness but there was no doubt that he had been unconscious for a while. The _Flying Dutchman_ was no where to be seen…neither was Madison.

"Damn it!" Will said.

"She wanted to go." Elizabeth said. "She has a plan."

"What is it then?" Will asked. Elizabeth removed the heart from a pouch hanging around her waist. Everyone stared at it.

"She needs to be with Sparrow." Barbossa said. Elizabeth nodded.

"She said to wait a few days." She said. "Then a storm will come that will help us and keep them stranded. I think…she's also using the Kraken to help."

"I wish she'd tell more then one person about her plans, now and then." Barbossa muttered.

"She's good at only telling one person things." Bill said. The monkey jumped down and landed on Barbossa's shoulder.

"Well there's something we can do in the meantime." Gibbs said.

"What?" Everyone asked. Gibbs took out his pistol and shot the monkey, which fell off Barbossa's shoulder and ran away. Despite the position they were in, a few people smiled slightly.

"Oh Jack. You just can't stay out of trouble." Madison muttered, lightly running her hands over Jack's back. It was bared for her to see and Madison couldn't help but grimace at the sight and feel of it. Sure, Jack had scars and wounds all over, but nothing this bad that she knew of apart from the bullet wounds. She remembered giving him the massage a few days ago and how his back felt smooth under the clothing. Now…it was almost anything BUT smooth.

"Pirate, luv." Jack said. "Just couldn't help myself."

"These shouldn't be healed this much." Madison said, dropping one hand but keeping the other on his back still. She traced around one of the marks with her finger. "It was only a few days ago."

"Dunno what to tell ya, luv." Jack said. "I was asleep, felt something, woke up, and they were like that." Madison shuffled closer to him, put her arms over his shoulder and rested her head on his shoulder. Jack held her hands just to the left of the bullet wounds.

"Hey Jack…" Madison said.

"Yeah, luv?" Jack asked.

"Who gave you that other one?" Madison asked, prying one of her hands away and touching the bottom bullet wound. "I gave you the top one…again, I'm sorry for that." She couldn't help but smile at the memory no matter how sorry she was.

**Flashback**

"Maddie be careful." Bill said. Seven year old Madison looked up at him as she pointed the pistol at a row of rum bottles standing on the railing. She turned her attention to them and shot, but missed. The blast made her jump backwards. Bill looked at Jack. "Why did you have to give her a pistol? Of all things Jack."

"She's already got the knife." Jack said. "She's proved to be good with it for the last couple of years."

"Yeah daddy." Madison said. "I'll be careful." She shot at a rum bottle again, this time hitting it. Rum sprayed everywhere.

"THAT ONE WAS FULL!" Jack yelled.

"I thought it was empty!" Madison said.

"How could you think it was empty?" Jack asked.

"It was already sitting there!" Madison said, turning around with the pistol now pointed at Jack. "I thought someone had put it there when they were done with it."

"That's why I told you to check them before you started shooting!" Jack said.

"Don't yell at me!" Madison said, pulling the trigger by accident and jumping backwards. Jack fell over with his hand on the right side of his chest. Madison's jaw dropped, her eyes went as wide as they could and she dropped the pistol when she saw blood.

"Maddie…" Jack said, trying to sound patient even though he was in pain.

"Y-yeah?" Madison asked.

"OW!" Jack yelled. Madison flinched. "God. If we ever let you hold a pistol again, point it at the bloody ground when you're talking to someone." Madison glared at him. "Bill…get me some…"

"I know." Bill said, hurrying off. Madison walked over to Jack. She ripped off the sleeve of her dress with some difficulty before pushing Jack's hand away from the wound and pressing the cloth against it. Jack made a noise.

"You gotta put pressure on it, dumb dumb." Madison said. "Unless you wanna bleed to death." Jack just watched her. When Bill came back, she refused to leave and watched as Jack yanked the bullet out of him and Bill started fixing him up. Madison had looked ready to be sick the whole time but she handled it all well.

"You have something to say to Jack, don't you Maddie." Bill said.

"Sorry." Madison grumbled. She looked miserable about having to apologize. Before either of the men could say anything, she went into the cabin and slammed the door.

"That's the best we're getting out of her." Jack said. His attention turned to Barbossa who was talking to a few of the crew in hushed voices. He frowned as they kept looking at the cabin.

**Present**

"And then a few days later you abandoned me and my hatred for you grew." Madison said. Jack chuckled and brought one of her hands up to kiss the knuckles. "So…how did the other one happen?" She yawned.

"I'll tell you when you're less sleepy." Jack said.

"I wanna hear it now." Madison whined.

"Child." Jack said.

"Am not." Madison. Jack shook his head.

"Trust me, luv. It's not as interesting as the first one." He said. Madison made a slight moaning noise and moved Closer to Jack, closing her eyes. "Are you going to fall asleep all on your own this time?" Madison didn't answer. Jack looked at her as best he could. "Maddie?" He could feel her chest moving against his back slowly. She was asleep. Jack chuckled again and somehow managed to get her lying down. Madison rolled onto her side and tucked her hands under her head. Jack smiled, watching her. She was just a cute little kid, all grown up and filled out to be a beautiful young woman. Jack shook his head at the thought. He was losing what was left of his mind on this damned ship. Maybe now that Madison was here, it would be a little nicer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Instead of doing another poll…I'm just gonna ask for ideas. I might choose one or two of them. I might blend some of them together. Whichever ones I like best, I'll let you all know and put the person's name at the beginning of the next chapter.


	17. Split Personality

**Split Personality**

DAVY JONES IS MADISON'S GREAT-GREAT GRANDFATHER! EW! Lol…I just had to do that. There have been way too many secrets in this story. But it's fun.

Now…the ideas. I am taking elements from the ideas from…

Jalizabeth4eva  
eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE (Just not in this chapter)  
flare19  
freddy2fan  
Sir Bedivere  
yamiishot

Basically everyone who reviewed. A few of the ideas were somewhat the same. I thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who gave ideas. I love all of you guys because you all rock!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Madison weren't allowed to leave where they were, but that didn't mean the crew weren't allowed to go down there and bug them. They rarely did though after Madison knocked the head off one of them. Davy Jones never came down. Jack noticed, after two days, that being trapped below deck with little to eat wasn't doing Madison any good.

On the forth day since Madison's arrival on the ship, Jack woke to find her not next to him. Surprisingly enough, she had slept every night so long as Jack's arms were around her. He found her sitting at the top of the stairs next to the door and leaning against it, pressing her ear against it.

"What are you doing, luv?" Jack asked, slowly climbing the stairs.

"Trying to listen." Madison said. "It's too quiet out there." Jack frowned and sat in front of her, copying her position. They could hear the soft thudding of feet but apart from that there was nothing. Usually there was Davy Jones yelling orders and the crew growling or making some other animalistic noises. But now…nothing.

"What are they doing?" Jack muttered. Madison shrugged and stood up. Jack watched her walk down the stairs then sit on the cot. He slowly stood up and went down the stairs. He stood in front of Madison. "You alright, luv?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what's going on in Jones' head." Madison said. She looked up at Jack. "First he threatens to make me go with him. Then Calypso takes over my body…" They had figured that it was Calypso the day after Madison's little outburst. "Then he says he we can't leave here and we haven't seen him since."

"You want to see him?" Jack asked. Madison shook her head. Jack frowned. What was it about Jones that made Madison hesitate about killing him? What had he done to her when she was there that made her think twice about him? Jack didn't like whatever it was. Madison wouldn't kill Jones. She wouldn't let anyone else kill Jones. She trusted that Elizabeth wouldn't let Will or Bill or anyone else on the ship stab the heart and kill Jones.

What was it that made her behave this way?

"Jack." Madison said, bringing Jack out of his thoughts. He looked at her to see her looking scared. She reminded him of a child yet again because a few tears were sliding down her cheeks. He suddenly realized that he was probably looking at her with an extremely mad face. He shook his head and smiled, trying to make Madison smile. It didn't work.

"Maddie, luv, I'm sorry." Jack said. "I didn't mean to scare you." He was constantly seeing the old Madison come out. He had nothing against it but he didn't like seeing Madison look like a scared child. Every time he saw that he thought back to the times when she was a child and scared. It was something he never liked seeing and was the reason why he tried making her smile and laugh as much as possible when he was around her, no matter what was happening.

"You looked like you were going to kill me." Madison said, looking slightly angry but fear still dominated her face. Jack knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. Madison flinched and tried pulling her hands away but Jack held them tightly so she stopped. Madison looked at him.

"I would never try to hurt you in anyway." Jack said. "You know I would beat myself to a pulp if I ever did anything to hurt you. You know why, luv?"

"No." Madison said.

"Because I wouldn't be able to stand the fact that I was the one that put you in any kind of pain." Jack said. Madison would have said something about him doing that quite a few times already but decided against it. "And also because I…" She looked at him, tilting her head slightly. Jack sighed…this was harder then he thought. "Maddie..."

"Jack?" Madison said, sounding unsure.

"I…I lo…" Jack started. At that moment they heard the door bang open and three crew members made their way down the stairs.

"You're to come on deck." One of them said. "Both of you. Captain's orders." Madison looked at Jack as he stood up. They walked slowly and close together. Once they got on deck, Madison had to blink a few times and cover her eyes to block the sun. Standing in front of them was Davy Jones. Madison and Jack looked at him.

"If you'll come over here please, Miss Turner." Davy Jones said. Madison involuntarily stepped over to him. Jack watched her, partially scared and partially curious as to what was going to happen. Madison yelped as Jones put am arm around her shoulders and forced her to his side. Jack would have jumped in to grab her but a crew member had his arms held behind his back. "You see that over there, Miss Turner." Davy Jones forced her to turn and face the side of the ship. In the distance there was an island. "Do you know what that is?"

"No." Madison said, trying to get away from him.

"I think you do." Davy Jones said. "Look at it." Madison reluctantly looked at it.

"I don't…" She said but stopped as she blinked. The island changed, as did the atmosphere around her. Everything seemed dark. If it weren't for the fact that she knew it was now under water, Madison would have said that the island was the Isle De Muerta. She struggled even more to get out of Jones' hold and back as far away from the island as possible. She didn't know why she wanted to get away from it but she did. He kept a firm grip on her. The tentacles that were his hand had suctioned themselves to her arm to keep her from getting away.

"I want you to look at it…and tell me what it is." Davy Jones said. Madison had her eyes squeezed shut and she reminded Jack of a child, trying to get away from something that terrified it. He didn't blame her. In the time it took him to blink, the island had changed from just a plain island to something dark and dangerous. "Open your eyes, child, and tell me!" Madison flinched at the harshness in his voice. She stopped struggling but refused to open her eyes. She felt Davy Jones' breath on her cheek and neck. "Open your eyes." Reluctantly she did so.

"It's the last place." Madison said, breathing rapidly. "The...the last place you saw her." She looked at Davy Jones then at Jack. "The end of the earth."

"Very good." Davy Jones said. He pushed her to Jack who instantly got his arms out of the crew member's grip and wrapped them around Madison. He felt her shaking but knew there was nothing he could do to make her feel better. "That island, my dear, is the place I walk…with you at my side. Enjoy your time with her Mr. Sparrow. It will be your last." Madison and Jack were pushed back towards the door. They stood on the stairs, looking at Davy Jones as he stood in the doorway. "My ten years is up." He slammed the door. Madison collapsed in Jack's arms, still awake, but shaking and crying and looking as if she was suddenly forced with facing her worse fear without any way of getting away from it.

Bill, who was steering the ship, suddenly cringed, one hand on his chest. He looked out at the sea.

"What is it?" Will asked, looking at his father.

"Madison…" Bill said. "I don't know…what's going on." He shook his head. "But she's terrified. So terrified that I can feel it." He looked at Will. "Can you feel it?"

"I…" Will started but stopped. There was a pain in his chest. He nodded. "How can we feel this?"

"It's a power of hers I think." Bill said. "I've always felt it when she was terrified. This is the worst though. I've never known her to be this scared."

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Barbossa suddenly said. Will and Bill looked at him. He was standing near them, leaning on the rail and looking at the water. He was now looking at them. They shook their heads. "This is where we were going at the beginning. This…is where we would have gone had Madison not been who she is. This…"

"Is the end of the earth." Will said.

"Aye." Barbossa said. "Davy Jones is leading us here. I can feel it."

"Why?" Will said. "Why would he do that?"

"He's going to do something." Bill said. "And he wants an audience." Will stared at him then looked at the water. In the distance he could see what looked like a big black spot in the water and sky. He knew that's where they needed to go. He was afraid of what he was going to find when they got there.

Deep under the water, the Kraken stirred. Ever since its mistress had been taken, it felt as if there was nothing to do, so it slept. Now, however, something was calling it into an alert stage. It wasn't its mistress or Davy Jones, but it was something that felt familiar to it. The Kraken shook itself as if trying to get something off it, then swam quicker then before. The end of the earth…that's where it was needed yet again. Maybe then it would find some peace. It liked its mistress…she was kind, only calling for it regularly and not making it do something that would endanger it.

If need be, the Kraken would protect her from anything that would case her harm in return for the fair treatment. It wasn't as bad a creature as it was made out to be. It did what it was told. Now, however, it was doing what it wanted. If someone intended to do harm to its mistress, then that someone would be dragged to the depths of the sea, never to be seen again.

No matter who it was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter again but you gotta admit, it's a lot of suspense. I could just imagine scary music playing through most of it. I've noticed something about this story. This is pretty much the only story I have that the character doesn't have any kind of commitment issue and really has no problem with telling someone that she loves them. LOL…I'm nuts.


	18. End of the Earth

**End of the Earth**

Yep…Madison is adorable. She's like a mix of a cocky teenager and a dependant child. I had a LOT of inspiration for her. Say good bye to Davy Jones. I also want to say that I lied. I said I wasn't going to have anyone stab Jones' heart but then I decided that it would be a much better affect then my idea. Also he deserves it…acting the way he did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days.

The _Dutchman_ sat in the shallows for two days. Waiting for the others to catch up. Madison didn't sleep. She didn't go near Jack. She wouldn't let him touch her. She didn't respond to him whenever he talked to her. Because Madison didn't sleep, Jack didn't sleep. Both of them sat on cots, Jack watching Madison and Madison staring at the floor or her hands.

For two whole days, Madison barely did anything. Somehow she reminded Jack of a woman who was getting married but didn't want to get married. Part of his mind wondered if that was what was happening, in a weird way.

By dusk on the second day, the other ship had caught up and Jack and Madison were dragged ashore. Will, Elizabeth, Bill, Barbossa and Gibbs all came off the other ship. A plank was up against the _Flying Dutchman_ serving as a way to get off the ship. Madison's head was down. Her dark hair covering her face from sight. Jack stood next to her, his hands tied together, as were his feet, although he had space enough to walk, there was no way he could interfere.

"Jack!" Will said. He and the four others started approaching the captain but were stopped by Jones' crew.

"Our audience has finally arrived." Davy Jones called. Everyone, even Madison, looked up at him, still on the ship. He slowly walked down the plank. Every other step made Madison flinch. One of the crew grabbed Jack and dragged him over to the others, leaving Madison alone. Bill looked at his daughter sadly. Not for what might happen, but because of the way she looked. She was emotionless. He couldn't believe it was his daughter. Always…there was some sort of emotion showing on her face. Not now.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked, looking at Jack.

"Ten years is up." Jack said. Everyone looked confused. Bill stared at Jack before looking at his more recent captain who now stood at the end of the plank.

"I've waited quite a long time for this." Davy Jones said. He raised his foot and dropped it on the sand. All eyes were on him as he walked slowly over to Madison. She blinked a few times. Finally, anger covered her face.

"I loathe you." Madison muttered. Davy Jones actually smiled. "No matter what you do…she won't come back." His smile vanished.

"If you're all knowing…why don't you stop this?" Davy Jones said, leaning closer to Madison. Madison tilted her head back slightly.

"I may loathe and despise you…" She said. "But I will forever pity you. Nothing you say or do will change that."

"You know nothing of what I can do to you." Davy Jones said.

"I don't." Madison said. "You may have loved someone and she may have left you, but that doesn't make any of this right. Forcing her AND your great-great granddaughter into something like this." Something about her changed. When she spook, it was the same voice Jack had heard days before. "This is how you treat us? The ones you love? If you knew anything about love…"

"If you hadn't left…" Davy Jones said.

"I had no choice." Madison said. "Would you rather a daughter raised around men who would rape a four year old? Would you rather have some accident and her die? I did it for her." She pointed at herself. Gibbs, Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will, as well as the majority of Jones's crew were watching this in confusion. "A ship is no place for a child. Madison may have managed but things were different with me and our daughter."

"You know nothing…" Davy Jones said.

"AND YOU KNOW LESS THEN I!" Madison yelled. She flung her arms out to indicate the whole island. "This is no way to get anything back! I loved you Davy. I loved what you were…not what you have become. You despise me now. You think to get me back through this child? She does not need this. He…" She flung her hand towards, and pointed at, Jack. "He…is what she needs. You've spent years, taking innocent lives and dooming them to your crew and now you wish to doom our grandchild." It could have just been the dying sunlight, casting an odd light over Madison, or it could have been that she was actually glowing. "No one deserves what you are doing. No one!"

"You wretched whore!" Davy Jones said, grabbing Madison. His claw pinched her arm but nothing more and the tentacles wrapped around her upper arm. Madison glared at him.

"You have doomed yourself Davy." She said. This time it was her voice mixed in with Calypso's. The water behind the ships moved. "With that single move." Large tentacles rose out of the water. Davy Jones released Madison and she ran over to the others, pushing the crew out of her way. Jack, who was now free from the rope, wrapped her in a hug. She was still glowing but he knew that she was Madison, not Calypso. Madison wrapped her arms around Jack and pressed the side of her face against his chest, watching the tentacles come down on the water, creating giant waves. While the _Flying Dutchman_ and its captain and crew were submerged in the water, the other ship and everyone who had been aboard it only got soaked from the water.

"Why is it doing that?" Will yelled in order to be heard over the noise of the Kraken smacking the water.

"It can't come into the shallows!" Madison yelled. "That's the only way it could get to them." The _Dutchman_ lost its anchor and began floating out to the sea. Madison moved so that she was still in Jack's arms but both her own were on one side. As if she knew what the younger girl was thinking, Elizabeth took out the heart and put it in Madison's hands. One of the Kraken's tentacles seemed to be growing in length as it stretched towards the beach. Davy Jones was stuck. His peg leg trapped in the sand.

"Maddie…" Jack said.

"Wait." Madison said. The tentacle stretched and almost reached where the water met the sand.

"Madison!" Will said.

"Wait!" Madison said. There was a sound, as if the Kraken was angry and growling.

_No one harms my mistress!_

Jack, along with everyone else around him (except Madison) wasn't sure if he actually heard that but it did, surprisingly, calm him. In one fluid motion, Madison took her knife from its sheath and stabbed it into the heart at the same time that the Kraken's tentacle wrapped around Davy Jones. It was almost as if a sand storm had picked up in that second. Everyone had to close their eyes to keep them safe from the flying sand. The only sound was the sand whipping around and a horrible screaming sound. Jack's arms started to tighten around Madison, only to find that she wasn't in them anymore. His calm feeling was gone but he couldn't do anything at the moment.

There was a bright light shining through everyone's eyelids and Elizabeth grabbed Will's hand. He blindly pulled her closer to him and held her tightly. The light faded and the sounds of a thunder storm, mixed with the sand storm and the screaming were filling everyone's ears. The screaming was fading. Everyone felt rain falling on them now instead of sand but still no one opened their eyes.

The sand storm and the screaming stopped when the sound of something dropping into water reached everyone's ears. There were just the sounds of gentle waves and soft thunder now. Slowly, everyone opened their eyes. Lying on the ground ten feet in front of them was a scratched up and soaking wet Madison. Her brown hair spread out around her and covered with sand, as was the rest of her body. Standing behind her and glowing more then Madison had been, was a woman that looked to be the older version of Madison.

"Calypso." Jack, Bill, Barbossa and Gibbs all muttered. Will and Elizabeth, being the only ones who never saw any picture or anything about Calypso, just stared at the woman. No one paid attention to the rain falling on them. They all just stared at the woman.

"Be careful." Calypso said, her eyes on Jack. She turned them to Barbossa and her face hardened but before she could say anything, she disappeared. There were a few seconds where no one did anything before Jack ran to Madison and fell to his knees next to her. Bill, Will and Elizabeth soon joined him. They all stood standing though. Jack brushed the sand and a few strands of hair off Madison's face. Everyone watched as there was no reaction from Madison.

(((A/N: SAPPY PART! Jack's gonna get basically out of character for the next little big and be all mushy and stuff. I'm not good at these things so I'm just warning you now. I'll either over do it or under do it!)))

"Maddie?" Jack said. "Come on, Maddie. This isn't funny." Still no reaction. Elizabeth was on the verge of crying. "Madison. Come on, baby. Don't do this to Uncle Jack." He laughed slightly although it sounded forced. "You know I can't stand this stuff." Bill had a hand on his son's shoulder. He squeezed slightly and Will reached up and put his own hand on top of his father's. His other arm was around Elizabeth.

"Please…" Elizabeth whispered. "Be alright."

"Maddie, wake up." Jack muttered. "Just tell me you're alive, baby." He put a hand on her cheek. He felt his own tears started to run down his cheeks. A few of them landed on Madison's face and still she didn't reaction. "You can do this to me, luv. Not before I tell you." Elizabeth started crying and buried her face in Will's shoulder. "You can't die on me, Maddie. I love you." Jack put his forehead on Madison's chest.

Tears streaked down Bill's face as he stared at his daughter. His little girl. It wasn't right. This shouldn't happen to her. Tears also ran down Will's face as he stared at his sister. The person he was only starting to know. He heard Elizabeth's sobs and it took a lot of control not to do the same. He could see Jack shaking slightly and knew the man was crying like the rest of them.

He felt it. A soft rise and fall but it was enough to make Jack lift his head and stare at Madison's face. He put his hand on her chest and felt it. A beat. He looked down and saw her chest rise and fall a few times.

"Madison." Jack said. Everyone looked at him then at Madison. Her eyelids were moving as if they weren't sure if they wanted to open or not. Jack put a hand on her cheek again. Madison said something that no one heard but Jack smiled. "Come on, luv." Her eyes finally opened and she looked at Jack. Slowly, she smiled and reached up, putting one of her own hands on Jack's cheek. Everyone watched her.

"Love ya too…Uncle Jack." Madison said. Jack laughed softly. Elizabeth laughed a bit. Will and Bill smiled.

"So…" Jack said. "Ya love old Cap'n Jack, do ya?" Madison laughed slightly, her eyes shining. She sat up just a bit.

"Of course I do you fool." Madison said before kissing him. It had stopped raining. The only light was from the moon and the slight glow still surrounding Madison. She pulled back and looked at Jack. "Would you save me before the _Pearl_?"

"Every time, luv. Every time." Jack said, resting his forehead on hers.

"We get to test that theory." Madison said. Jack looked over his shoulder at the ship. The other three looked as well. There, floating next to the island, was the _Black Pearl_. Not the ship that Madison and Barbossa had commandeered at the beginning of the crazy adventure but the _Pearl_, in all her glory. Jack looked back at Madison while the others continued to stare at the ship. Madison smiled at Jack. "Say it again."

"Say what? Oh." Jack said, smiling. "I love you." Madison giggled. "Let's get on our ship then, shall we?"

"Umm…Jack." Madison said. Everyone looked at her. "You're gonna have to carry me. I sorta…can't feel my legs." That made everyone laugh. Jack got up and lifted Madison into his arms, cradling her close to him. Madison cuddled up to him.

"Gonna have to get wrapped up in blankets or else we're gonna get sick." Jack said. Madison looked at him to see a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Wait till I heal up a bit." She said, smacking him playfully. She looked at her arm. "Might have to clean these up a bit first." They reached Gibbs and Barbossa, both standing and staring at Madison, who was still glowing and basically acting like a light for them at the moment.

"All hands on deck!" Jack said. That brought Gibbs to his senses and he nodded before going over to the ship and helping to get the plank down so as to make things easier on Jack. Madison looked at Barbossa. The man was going to be trouble soon. She could tell. At that moment, she didn't feel like she could talk loud enough, if at all, at that moment so she couldn't tell Jack anything. She just rested her head on Jack's shoulder and made a mental note to keep an eye on Barbossa.

Madison lie on Jack's bed in warm, dry clothes with three blankets wrapped around her. Jack had to do some captain stuff before they started sailing. She wouldn't have been surprised if he was standing at the helm running his hands along the wheel with a goofy smile on his face. At the moment she was happy. Lying on a familiar bed, in a familiar room. The one place she ever felt safe. Jack and Bill outside as usual. Although now it was different. Now…her brother was here and soon to be sister-in-law as well as few people that she knew were much better then Jack's old crew.

"I wonder what Barbossa is going to do." Madison muttered. She threw off the blankets and sat up. She stood up as the door opened and Jack walked in.

He stopped when he saw her. Her hair still had sand in it and was still tangled up but she looked beautiful no matter what. Part of his mind saw Calypso even though, by now, Madison was no longer glowing. The majority of his mind only saw Madison. The little girl he watched over and liked immensely turned into the young woman that stood in front of him now that he loved more then the ship she stood on.

"What?" Madison asked, smiling slightly.

"You're beautiful, luv." Jack said. Madison's smile grew and she walked over to Jack. She stood on her tip toes to kiss him. Now that she started thinking about it…that was really the only time they had kissed standing up. She dropped down and looked up at Jack to see his crazy smile in place. "Ok…now you say it." Madison laughed and put her hands on Jack's shoulder before standing on her tip toes again. She kissed his cheek.

"I love you." Madison said. She kissed the other cheek. "Love you." She kissed his nose. "Love you lots." She kissed the corner of his mouth. "And you're a goof." She stepped back from him, smiling as Jack looked at her, slightly surprised.

"Knew that was coming." He muttered. "I just knew it."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Madison asked.

"Wait till we dock, luv." Jack said, wrapping his arm around her waist and smirking. "Just you wait and see."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go. No more Davy Jones but I've set it up so that, once again, Barbossa is the bad guy. Besides…if I ended the story here, then I wouldn't be able to do Will and Elizabeth's wedding or Madison's birthday or Jack asking Madison a question…Heehee.


	19. Birthday

**Birthday**

Oh yeah right like I'll make Jack and Maddie get married. That's only happening in one of my stories. Ok well they aren't gonna get married yet…maybe after a while if they're still together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next four days they sailed. Madison watched the Kraken swim next to them for the first two days but then she finally told it that it could sleep and that was the last they saw of it. For those same two days, she was kept under constant watch. For the majority of the time, Jack steered the ship and Madison generally stayed around him or in his line of vision.

On the fourth day Marty spotted land and they docked by sun set. No one said anything about it being Madison's birthday but she noticed Jack, Will, Bill and Elizabeth all talking quietly a few times and whenever she got near them, they stopped. She knew they had something planned. Like Gibbs said, Jack was bad at hiding things.

Madison was sitting in Jack's cabin, running her fingers through her hair which was finally free of sand. She stared at the mirror, tilting her head different ways. A knock on the door made her jump. They had been docked for about half an hour but Madison didn't feel like getting off the ship and had chosen to stay in the cabin until she got forced to. She looked at the door to see Elizabeth open it and pop her head in. She raised an eyebrow at the older woman.

"Got something for you." Elizabeth said. "We're supposed to meet the men and I thought you should dress up and give Jack a heart attack." Madison laughed and stood up. Elizabeth walked into the cabin holding out a box. Madison noticed she was wearing a light purple dress. It was different from what she was used to seeing on the woman.

"Let me guess. There's a dress in that box?" Madison asked.

"How'd you guess?" Elizabeth asked, looking mock surprised. Madison laughed and took the box. She put it on the bed and opened it. Inside was a midnight blue coloured dress. She pulled it out of the box and held it against herself before looking at her reflection. She laughed because the dress reminded her of the one she wore two years ago in Puerto Rico when she saw Jack.

"Yes…this will give him a heart attack." Madison said. She quickly changed into it then asked Elizabeth to braid her hair. Madison made sure that she still had her knife tied around her waist. That was the only place she felt safe having it.

"You look amazing." Elizabeth said as Madison examined herself. The young girl smiled. Jack would surely act differently when he saw her.

Madison couldn't wait to see his reaction.

The girls got off the ship and, as they walked through the town, Madison plucked a few flowers and stuck them in her hair. She put a few in Elizabeth's hair as well. Elizabeth led her to a house where the loud sounds of a party could be heard. Madison's smile grew. Parties were great…especially when she didn't have to be the entertainment.

Jack sat with his feet on a table next to Bill who sat between him and Will. They hadn't planned on coming here but once they docked and got off the ship, some man that Jack vaguely remembered invited them so they went then sent Elizabeth back to get Maddie.

"How long does it take them to get here?" Jack muttered. He kept his eyes on the door. It kept opening but he didn't see the girls enter.

"You worry just a little too much." Will said.

"Did you forget what we just went through?" Jack asked. Will shook his head. The door opened and Jack's jaw dropped when he saw who entered. Elizabeth, back in a dress, and Madison…looking the exact same as she did two years ago. Jack dropped his feet off the table and stood up. Elizabeth spotted him and took Madison's hand before leading her over to them. Jack couldn't help the smirk that came. "Kitten?"

"Yeah…" Madison said, smirking as well. "Wanna hear me purr?" She knew what was reeling through Jack's head.

"Maybe I do." Jack said. He put his arm around Madison's waist then sat down, pulling her onto his lap. "But first we gotta get rid of these flowers."

"Hey!" Madison whined. She tried pulling her hair away from Jack but he got the flowers out quickly and also, somehow, managed to get her hair out of the braid. "That's not nice." Madison twisted around to face him with a pout. "Elizabeth spent a lot of time working on that."

"I don't want you looking like that, luv." Jack said. "Reminds me too much of what you used to do." He wrapped his arms possessively around her.

"It just means that I have experience to use on you." Madison whispered. Jack groaned and Madison just smirked. She looked at her brother and father. "Ok…do I get presents or no?"

"Why?" Bill asked.

"Umm…because it's my birthday." Madison said. Will and Bill looked at each other before reaching into their pockets and pulling out little boxes before handing them to Madison. She smiled like a little kid and opened the one from Will first. Inside was a gold chain with a moon shaped clear pendant hanged from it. "Aaaw thanks Will." Jack helped her put it on then Madison opened the other box to find a bracelet with little charms shaped like moons, stars, hearts and drops. They were all different colours but nothing too bright. "Thanks dad. It goes with the necklace. Did you guys plan that?"

"Not really." Will said. "We just saw them and thought they'd be good to get you."

"The dress is a present from me." Elizabeth said.

"I figured that, thanks." Madison said. She looked at Jack. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Jack asked. Madison gave him a look. "I thought letting you know that I loved you was a good enough gift."

"No Jack…that would be a good gift from me to you." Madison said.

"Don't worry, pet." Jack said. He moved her hair away from her ear and whispered. "You'll get a present from yours truly soon enough." Madison felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him…and she did. By the time they broke apart, everyone else was gone. "Think we scared them off, luv."

"Good." Madison said. "Don't need any overprotective father and brother stuff." She moved so that, instead of sitting with her back to Jack, she now sat sidewise. Jack's arms were still around her waist but his hands did move a lot. Madison leaned her head on Jack's shoulder and looked around the crowd. Will and Elizabeth were dancing, Bill was at a different table with some men and a lot of girls.

As the night progressed, Madison danced with Will, Elizabeth and Bill. Jack actually refused to dance and no matter what any of them did, he wouldn't get up. He just remained at the table and drank.

"This is a first." A man said, joining Jack. He recognized him as the one that invited him, Markus.

"What's a first?" Jack asked.

"You're not surrounded by women." Markus said. He turned and looked out to where Madison was dancing with Will. "And you've kept your eyes on that one all night long." He turned back to look at Jack. "Jack Sparrow losing his womanizing ways then?"

"Never said that, mate." Jack said.

"I think I've seen her before." Markus said. "Was she in Puerto Rico?"

"Yeah." Jack said, slowly. He took his eyes off of Madison slowly and looked at Markus.

"That's where I remember her from." Markus said, smiling. The smile faded when he noticed the look on Jack's face. "Hey…it's not like I'm the only one. She was really popular when I saw her. How old is she anyways?"

"Seven…eighteen now." Jack said. "Today."

"Well…" Markus said. He left Jack alone and the pirate looked back to where Madison and Will were, only to find neither of them there. He looked around, finding Bill with some people but the other three were no where in sight.

"Relax…" Jack muttered to himself. He stood up and looked around. He spotted Will and Elizabeth dancing but still no Madison. He made his way over to them. "Where's Maddie?"

"Don't know." Elizabeth said.

"She's not with you?" Will asked. Jack shook his head. "Is she with dad?"

"Not that I saw." Jack said. "It's probably nothing, don't worry about it." Will just nodded slightly and Jack moved away from them, looking around for Madison. There was a girl whose back was to him with long dark hair, dark blue dress and a charm bracelet on. She was moving away from Jack, slowly, as if she didn't want to. She looked around and Jack saw it was Madison.

"Let go!" Madison said. She tried pulling her hand out of some man's grip. She recognized him slightly. He was a regular where she used to work and he was always drunk. "Damn it! Let go!" He just smiled at her. Madison lost it. She tugged her arm back so quickly that the man stumbled backwards and she punched him in the head with her other hand. He released her arm and Madison rubbed it before lifting up her skirt slightly and kicking him in knee. She turned around and found herself face to chest with Jack. "Oh thank god."

"You alright, luv?" Jack asked, running his hands up and down her arms. Madison nodded. Jack looked at the man now on the floor. "Good job." Madison laughed and put her arm around Jack. They walked back to the table and she was back to sitting on his lap, as close to him as possible. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." Madison said. "I can take care of myself." Jack just nodded. He didn't mention how scared he was when he noticed her missing or when he thought that man was going to do something to her. He put his head on her shoulder so that she couldn't see his face. She had gotten good at noticing when something was bugging him just by looking at his face.

"You found her." Will said, coming over with Elizabeth. Jack grumbled something and Madison moved her head slightly.

"Jack if you're tired why not just go back to the ship?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not tired." Jack said, his head shooting up. "I am perfectly awake."

"You sound like me." Madison said. Jack smirked. Will and Elizabeth wandered off again. "Will you dance with me now? Please?"

"How many times do you have to ask?" Jack asked.

"Until you agree." Madison said. "Please Jack? The last time I did any kind of dancing with you and when I was little and you were swaying around on the ship because you were drunk and you were holding me." Jack gave her a look. "If you do this for me now, I'll do anything you want later."

"Anything?" Jack asked.

"Anything." Madison said, smiling mischievously.

"Well…" Jack said. "Alright then. Just once though." Madison smiled and stood up before pulling Jack with her over to the dancing.

She managed to get him to dance for a while. No one knew how. Madison didn't even know how she managed to get Jack to dance for more then one song. She was happy though. After a while, they met back up with Will, Elizabeth and Bill and headed back to the ship. Madison barely managing to walk because she was so tired. Jack had to carry her after a while. They stopped at the docks and stared at the _Black Pearl_ for a few seconds before boarding it. Jack wondered if it was Madison that had brought it back or Calypso. Or maybe it was both.

"Stay awake, luv." Jack muttered to Madison.

"I am awake." Madison said, looking at him. Jack just smiled and carried her into his…their cabin. "Jack…"

"Yeah, luv?" Jack asked.

"I'm keeping my promise you know." Madison said. Jack looked at her with a mischievous smirk before kicking the door closed behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha-ha…leaving it there. Just didn't feel like doing any sex scene stuff. Maybe next chapter or something. All depends.


	20. Wedding

**Wedding**

Sorry about the delay. Been working on this story in Fictionpress. So there's going to be a little more happiness before it all gets shattered into a thousand teeny tiny pieces.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He loved her with every breath he took.

She loved him with every beat of her heart.

That was why they were standing in front of each other, holding hands, seeing only each other with their friends and family around them and the most unlikely of ministers next to them.

"Alright then…what am I doing again?" Jack asked.

"Jack." Madison said, crossing her arms.

"Oh right. That." Jack said. "Right then…Will…you take Lizzie to be your wife, yadda, yadda, blah, blah."

"You're an awful minister." Madison said.

"Hey…I did the thing for your parents…or…umm…Will's parents." Jack said.

"Jack." Will said, looking away from Elizabeth to look at his friend. "Yes."

"Good." Jack said, smiling. Madison rolled her eyes. "Lizzie…same question, reverse the names. Do you?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said, almost laughing.

"Right then…anyone object?" Jack asked. He didn't give anyone time to say anything. "No one…good…kiss and you're married." Madison was bent over from laughing so much as her brother kissed her sister-in-law.

"Well now in the pirate world you two are considered married." Bill said.

"Yep." Jack said. "Should we chain them up and see what happens?"

"Umm…no." Bill said.

"Did it to you." Jack said. "And look what came out of that." He gestured at Will. Madison fell over from laughing so much and Jack just smirked at her.

"Yes well I'm not in any big rush to be a grandparent." Bill said.

"At least you know you aren't one yet." Madison said, lying on her back, laughing still and looking up at her father. She looked at the sails. "Almost had to become one…" She stopped talking and looked around at everyone to see them looking at her. "You all look shocked." She stood up and brushed her hair out of her face. "I mean…come on. It happens to everyone who does what I did at one point but almost all of them get rid of it. I wasn't pleased with doing that but I wasn't willing to have to take care of more then myself at the time."

"Well my idea of you has certainly changed now, luv." Jack said. He nonetheless was still smirking at her and Madison relaxed.

"So where and when are we docking next?" Will asked.

"Well…" Jack said.

"Santo Domingo." Madison said, reading the look in Jack's eyes. "Don't worry, Jack. Unless you plan on leaving me there again…"

"Never crossed my mind." Jack said. "Well…if weather is good, we'll dock in a little over two days."

"Alright." Will said. Everyone was looking somewhere else then at the newlyweds so when they did look at them, it was to find them gone.

"I swear my brother is almost as bad as you." Madison asked, moving over to Jack and putting her arms around him.

"No one is as bad as me, luv." Jack muttered. Madison smirked. "Cept maybe you." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"I honestly do not want to see that." One of the crew mates said. Madison pulled away from Jack, smiling.

"Right then…we'll be in me cabin. No one is going to need me." Jack said. The last bit was threatening as he led Madison by the hand to their cabin. The reason Jack said what he did was because as soon as he managed to get Madison's and his own shirt off, one of the crew came pounding on the door on her birthday and so they never got to do anything.

The door had barely closed behind Madison before Jack had her against a wall, kissing her. Madison groaned and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. Her hands moved down his chest and tugged at his shirt before sliding under it. Jack pulled away long enough for them to become bare chested before his lips came crashing down on Madison's. She pushed Jack away from her with such strength that he stumbled and fell onto the bed. Madison smirked before slowly walking over to him.

"Well Captain Sparrow." She said.

"Maddie…don't." Jack said, standing up and putting his hand on her cheek. Madison frowned. She suddenly understood what he was talking about. He didn't want her to act as if this was just another job. He loved her, she loved him…he didn't want it to be a pointless act of lust. Madison tilted her head back to look at him better. Her tongue slid out to lick her lips and next second Jack was kissing her again. His hands now running over every available bit of flesh.

He got Madison lying down but she almost instantly flipped him over onto his back.

"Don't want to draw attention." Madison muttered. Jack looked slightly puzzled as he sat up, leaning back on his hands. This all seemed very familiar. Jack's one hand moved on its own to the back of her neck before pulling her head down and kissing her fiercely. Madison moaned. Jack wasn't even aware of her removing the rest of their clothing until she wiggled against him, rubbing against his most sensitive spot. Jack groaned.

"This seem familiar to you too, luv?" He asked quietly.

"You had the dream too then." Madison said. Jack nodded slightly, his mind mostly on the movements of Madison's body against his own. He suddenly smirked as he dragged his fingertips down the side of her body and over her thigh. Madison pouted at him.

"Let's see if you can keep quiet, luv." Jack said, flipping Madison onto her back.

"I could keep quieter then you…Captain." Madison said.

"Really?" Jack asked, interested.

"Puedo hacer mucho más entonces usted piensa." Madison said, smirking. (I can do a lot more then you think.)

"When did you learn Spanish?" Jack asked.

"Years ago." Madison said, leaning up and kissing Jack. He forgot anything else he might have said. He would be lying if he said he didn't love this. The second he slid inside her…it was amazing. For the longest time he had wanted nothing more then to do this with this woman and now he was…finally.

True to her word, Madison rarely made any noises loud enough for anyone outside the room to hear. Jack, on the other hand, had to be told a few times to keep quiet. He'd normally just smirk and do something that would make Madison moan.

Sometime early the next morning, Madison left Jack sleeping and went out onto the deck. She liked watching the sunrise. She walked to the front of the ship and leaned on the rail. She was slightly sore but it wasn't anything new to her. Especially after the way she had treated Jack for part of the night, she didn't expect him to take it nicely.

"Have to remember that I should only do that on certain occasions." Madison muttered to herself.

"Do what?" Will asked, coming up next to her, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Good morning." Madison said. Will nodded. "You don't want to know."

"Alright." Will said. He leaned on the rail next to her and looked at the horizon.

"We'll probably see land tonight." Madison said.

"You don't want to go there though." Will said.

"You're right. I don't." Madison said. "But I think I should trust Jack."

"Do you really?" Will asked. Madison turned her back on the horizon and looked up, watching Barbossa steer but not really seeing him. She was silent for a while.

"You can never truly love someone, Will." Madison said. "Unless you trust them first." She dragged her eyes over to her brother.

"You have a lot more knowledge then an eighteen year old should have." Will said.

"I get it from Calypso I think." Madison said. "I can still feel her. Jack says there are times when he wakes up because I'm having nightmares and he sees me glowing slightly."

"She'll never truly be gone from you, will she?" Will asked. Madison shook her head. "Do you want her to?"

"Not completely." Madison said. "I think it's probably a good thing…at times." Simultaneously, Jack and Elizabeth came out their cabins. Elizabeth looked around sleepily before spotting her husband and sister-in-law. Jack's eyes instantly landed on Madison. The siblings smiled before walking over to their lovers. Madison leaned against Jack and his arms wrapped protectively around her as they awkwardly went up to relieve Barbossa of steering duties.

"We're going to figure out a way to leave him there." Jack muttered. Madison looked at Jack. She knew he was talking about leaving Barbossa in Puerto Rico. She frowned. Tia Dalma had told her something but what was it. It felt like it had been years since they started out on this crazy adventure.

"Something is going to go wrong." Madison muttered. Jack looked down at her and tightened his hold on her as if he thought it would keep her safe. Madison didn't know if she actually was in danger but she appreciated the effort from Jack. The little actions he did said more then the words he said when other people were around.

After all…he had a reputation to keep up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ANOTHER POLL!

What should happen next?

Should…  
A) Barbossa do something to endanger the girls (Madison and Elizabeth).  
B) Norrington show up in Puerto Rico and there be a big fight where either just Madison are all four of them (Madison, Jack, Elizabeth and Will) get taken to Port Royal where Beckett "deals" with Madison for what she did.  
C) Something happens that makes it so that Madison has to be left in Puerto Rico again.  
D) Something else of your choosing.


	21. Back to Danger

**Back to Danger  
**

A- 2  
B- 8  
C- 2  
D- 2

Make Norrington a good guy? Yeah right…lol. I dunno. I might. As for making Barbossa a good guy…I think I made his good streak go poof by now. Well we'll just have to wait and see…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madison sat with Elizabeth. Weather had turned bad and now it was raining. Not a lot but enough to soak them all within minutes. The girls sat, watching Will and Jack as they tried fixing the sails. Neither guy had a top on so Madison and Elizabeth were just sitting and staring at the marks covering the Will and Jack's backs. Madison had seen it all already. Jack's back was worse then Will's, even with the power from Calypso that healed it.

"Why would Jack be worse then Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"Probably because dad whipped Will and he was doing it mercifully." Madison said. "Jack got it from one of the other crew who pride themselves in tearing flesh from bone." Elizabeth shivered. "I don't even think it's possible for him to be alive right now if it weren't for Calypso. I don't even know how she did it but I know she did something."

"It's one of those mysteries we'll never solve." Elizabeth said. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to it. The way it feels."

"Eventually you will." Madison said.

"Can't you do anything?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know how to do that kind of stuff...if I can at all." Madison said. She pushed her wet hair out of her face. She tore her eyes away from Jack's scarred torso to look at her father who was standing near the helm. A rope was attached to it so that he didn't really have to steer. His attention was on the man standing at the front of the ship, his back to all of them, his hands behind his back, and the annoying, immortal monkey on his shoulder.

Barbossa.

Madison shivered as she too looked at him. It was as if he had rapidly changed overnight…as if he had become the man she feared so much when she was younger. Madison shivered again and whimpered slightly, making Elizabeth look at her.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." Madison said. "Just a little…not good." A victory cry brought her attention back to Will and Jack as Jack threw his hands in the air, smiling. Will was laughing slightly and they were both looking up at the sail which was finally rolled up and out of danger. Madison's face broke into a smile at the sight.

"Those men could be happy about the smallest things." Elizabeth said, smiling.

"Aye, but they are happy." Madison said. "A wonderful sight to see." She looked off to the side where the island that housed Puerto Rico was starting to come into view. Her eyes fell on her own body where her clothes had gotten so wet that they clung to every part of her body, looking like a second skin. It would certainly draw unwanted attention from men on land. The majority of the crew didn't dare to think of doing anything to Madison, seeing as how most of them saw her little power display back with Davy Jones.

Something inside Madison fell at the thought. She really didn't want to kill him, but what other option did she have? It was either do that, or get dragged away and never see anyone again. She also wasn't really in control of her body then.

_I guess Calypso had a couple years of anger built up in her_. Madison thought. She ran her hand through her hair and stopped it on the back of her neck. Elizabeth left her side and joined Will and Jack. Madison watched them. She didn't see much interaction between Jack and Elizabeth but the tension that had originally been between them was slowly vanishing. _That kiss must have been good if it had them acting that way_. She looked back behind the ship. She felt sort of jealous because of the fact that, even though she was only three years younger, it was as though Elizabeth had a lot more experience with certain things. Jack had told Madison about the kiss and she could tell that he enjoyed it. She frowned as she tried thinking about what she was going to do.

"What's on your mind darling?" Jack's voice broke through Madison's thoughts and she jumped. She looked up to see him standing over her, bent over slightly with his hands on his thighs for balance. His soaking hair dangling over his shoulders and dripping onto her legs. She was reminded of being a kid with the way he was looking down at her. Madison got to her feet in order to lose the image.

"Nothing much." She said, brushing at her clothes for no reason and only resulting in getting the palms of her hands wet.

"Then how come I don't believe you?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow as he straightened.

"Jack, leave her be." Bill said. Jack looked at Bill who had taken his eyes off Barbossa and was now looking at them. It was still weird seeing him looking like himself instead of the Davy Jones crew look. Madison had gotten used to it when she had stayed on the _Flying Dutchman_. Now she had to get used to this look all over again. He looked older then she last saw him, not by much, but he did.

"Why should I?" Jack asked.

"Because I could always find a way to torture you." Madison said. Jack looked at her. Over his shoulder, Bill had an amused look on his face.

"You can't hide all the rum this time!" Jack said, slightly worried. Madison smirked. Somehow she had managed to hide all but about six bottle of rum when she was younger. The rest of the crew got it but Jack didn't and within a day he was panicking as if someone was about to die and he knew how to help them but couldn't quite remember.

"That used to work…but now I got a better way of doing it." Madison said. She leaned closer to Jack and stopped right before her lips touched Jack's. His eyes crossed slightly as he tried looking down at her, his eyelids lowering a bit as well. Madison smiled evilly and her tongue out to lick her lips, touching Jack's as well. He groaned and started moving forward but Madison leaned back. Jack stared down at her as Madison's smile grew and she stepped back before turning around and sashaying away.

"You expected something different from her?" Bill asked.

"Yes." Jack said, after a second. He sighed. "No. Not really."

As the rain died down enough for them to put the sails back out in order to reach land before morning, Jack had taken to leaning on the wheel, looking at his ship fondly as well as the young woman who stood a few paces from him. She was sitting on a low square crate with one arm resting on the railing and staring at the water. She was humming, softly and barely audible but after a while she started singing.

_In a world so far away  
At the end of a closing day  
A little child was born and raised  
Deep in the forest on a hidden place  
Mother never saw his face_

Jack's eyes turned to Madison as she sang. The song sounded familiar. He couldn't remember why though. He listened as she sang more.

_Ancient spirits of the forest  
Made him king of elves and trees  
He was the only human being  
Who lived in harmony  
In perfect harmony_

Now he remembered it. Madison had sung this song, just once when she was younger. She only got to the elves part before Jack cut her off by making some smart ass remark.

_The woods protected, fulfilled his needs _

Fruit by birds, honey by bees

He found shelter under trees  
He grew up in their company  
They became his family

Madison's eyes slowly moved from the water to look at Jack. He thought for sure she would stop singing but she just kept going, her eyes locked on his.

_Ancient spirits of the forest  
Made him king of elves and trees  
He was the only human being  
Who lived in harmony  
In perfect harmony x2_

_A thousand seasons  
They passed him by  
So many times, have said goodbye  
And when the spirits called out his name  
To join forever, forever to stay  
A forest spirit he became_

Jack slipped the rope onto the wheel and walked over to Madison. She smiled softly.

_Ancient spirits of the forest  
Made him king of elves and trees  
He was the only human being  
Who lived in harmony  
In perfect harmony x2_

_In perfect harmony_

Madison turned her eyes back to the water and hummed a bit. Jack stood by her and listened. Her voice got softer and he was about to open his mouth to talk before she started singing again.

_Ancient spirits of the forest  
Made him king of elves and trees  
He was the only human being  
Who lived in harmony  
In perfect harmony x2_

_In perfect harmony_

"You've sung that before." Jack said.

"Yeah." Madison said, not looking at him. They were both silent for a while before Madison's eyes snapped to Jack, slightly wide. "That's why it was familiar!"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Davy Jones' music box!" Madison said. "The sound was so familiar but I wasn't sure why."

(A/N: The songs are actually not the same. I tried finding the tune for the music box so that I could think up words for it, but I had no luck. So I just used a song called Perfect Harmony by Within Temptation.)

"How do you know that song?" Jack asked.

"My…mom sang it…I think." Madison said.

"I hate to break it to ya, luv, but you've been with your father since you were about seven months." Jack said.

"I know." Madison said. She frowned. "Maybe it's just something I got from Calypso." She shrugged dismissively and looked back at the water.

There wasn't much else spoken between them that night. Madison spent some time with Will and hummed part of the song to him and he too recognized it and told her about it playing while he was trying to get the key. He told her of his plans of having a real wedding with Elizabeth somehow, with her father there. Madison smiled when he mentioned that he might want Jack as his best man…MIGHT. That was the key word but it was a good thing.

She also spent some time resting, not sleeping, in Jack's cabin which was quickly becoming hers as well. She would lie on the bed and look at the ceiling, tracing the lines with her eyes and watching the shadows from the candle playing on the walls. Sometime after midnight, Jack came into the room. He stopped when he saw Madison's head turn in his direction.

"Thought you were asleep." Jack said.

"Really?" Madison asked.

"Well you are sleeping a lot now." Jack said.

"Umm…only with you around." Madison said. Jack smirked and removed his clothes before climbing into the bed next to an equally naked Madison. "You bore me so much I fall asleep."

"Really now?" Jack said, after a moment. "Should I prove you wrong?" Madison giggled as Jack moved on top of her. "Let's just see how boring you think I am, luv."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man I am evil aren't I. Ok so the title is sort of misleading but I didn't feel like making them dock yet. I'm bringing someone into this story that's from Madison's past…a female someone.


	22. Puerto Rico

**Puerto Rico**

Well if I get a cookie…I guess I could update.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madison walked with Elizabeth, arms linked and whispered stuff to each other. Jack and Will trailed behind them and looked slightly worried because the girls kept laughing and looking at them while they whispered. Both were wearing dresses again. Madison was in a midnight blue dress that clung to her body at the right spots. One short sleeve was constantly falling off her shoulder and her long hair was left down and shined from the recent soaking it had received. Elizabeth was a similar dress but hers was a dark purple colour and her sleeves stayed put. Her hair was braided and hung over one shoulder.

"She's planning something." Jack said. "I just know it."

"You're overreacting." Will said, raising an eyebrow at Elizabeth's back. Both girls turned to look at him before slapping their hands over their mouths before giggling like mad. "Or…maybe you're not." Jack and Will gave the girls' backs partially worried looks. They walked for a while, Madison mostly leading the way. Jack looked around before catching up to the girls and grabbing Madison's elbow.

"What?" Madison asked.

"You leading with your head or feet?" Jack asked.

"My…" Madison said. She looked down at her feet then at her surroundings. "Feet…apparently."

"Yeah. You're leading us to…your old job." Jack said.

"Yeah." Madison said.

"They won't recognize you…will they?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know." Madison said. "Only one way to find out."

"I don't think…" Jack started. Madison got her arm out of his hold and started walking again.

"Wait for us, Madison!" Elizabeth called, running to catch up. Will shrugged at Jack before following them. Jack sighed and looked around before doing the same.

A tall, slender woman stepped out from the shadows, watching the group of four before her eyes fell on the young woman in the dark blue dress. This woman wore a black dress that hung off her shoulders. Her brown hair was done up in an elegant bun with a few strands hanging down to frame her pale face. Her bright green eyes stood out with help from her make-up. In contrast to her soft curves, her face was hard as only years in her profession could make it.

"Madison…" The woman said. She crossed her arms and watched as the group disappeared into a building. "Couldn't be." She remembered what one of the men looked like. He looked so familiar. Her mind traveled to a time about eighteen or so years previously. She slept with a man, fell pregnant with his child as she was supposed to at that age (a family thing, told to her by her mother), and gave birth. She knew instantly that she couldn't keep the child safe.

She slowly followed the group into the building, humming a tune under her breath. The father returned, a few months later. She had given the girl a name and her father's surname before allowing him to take her. She pushed open the door to the building and walked in. People greeted her as she passed but she paid little attention to them. Her eyes shot around the room before landing on the young woman she had seen outside. The dark blue dress twirled around her as she danced with the familiar looking man. A smile lit up her face as the other man that was with them outside came into view and took the girl's hands as he basically stepped in to take over dancing. The girl laughed.

The woman looked at the man. He too looked familiar and it only took a few seconds for her to realize who he was…Jack Sparrow. Her eyes narrowed slightly. She had hoped that the girl wasn't who she thought she was. She wasn't sure how she knew that the girl dancing with Sparrow was the one she was thinking of but she did know. Motherly instinct if nothing else.

"I thought you didn't dance monsieur Sparrow." Madison said.

"Do that again." Jack said.

"What?" Madison asked. She smirked. "Monsieur Sparrow?" She made it sound like a purr.

"You can't hold me responsible for my actions if you keep that up." Jack whispered. Madison put her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, causing Jack to moan slightly. "I'm beginning to think you know exactly what you're doing and not just doing this by accident."

"Well you're right there." Madison said. Jack leaned down and kissed her. This time Madison moaned and Jack smirked triumphantly. "You haven't won yet Jack." Madison managed to get away from him. "I'm gonna get a drink." She made her way through the crowd toward the bar. Jack frowned. He didn't want her alone here. He looked around and spotted a woman that was familiar. He walked over to her and noticed her eyes following him.

"Vanessa." Jack said.

"Hello again, Captain." Vanessa said. She smoothed out her dress. "What can I do ya for?"

"I know this might sound odd but have you seen Mad…uh, Kitten?" Jack asked.

"She's come back has she?" Vanessa asked. "She disappeared with some man a few months back and no ones seen her since."

"Well she came here with me and a few others." Jack said.

"Ahh so you did find interest in her." Vanessa said, smirking.

"Bloody hell woman, can you just tell me if you've seen her?" Jack asked, growing impatient.

"I saw a woman that looks like her not two minutes ago." Vanessa said. "Her eyes were watching you and that girl you was dancing with. Was that kitten?"

"Yes. Where did this woman go?" Jack asked.

"Back toward the bar." Vanessa said. Jack left her and headed toward the bar. Keeping an eye out in case he saw Madison anywhere. Once he got to the bar he saw a woman that looked like Madison. Very much like her except she was taller and in a black dress. For a crazy moment Jack thought that maybe Calypso had decided to make an appearance in their lives because something was wrong. That thought was gone almost instantly. While this woman in front of him did have a look of power around her, it was no where near as strong as what he'd seen from Madison when Calypso was in control of her.

"Jack Sparrow…what brings you here?" The woman asked. Jack noticed she was looking at him.

"I'm looking for someone, luv." Jack said. "Maybe you can help me out. Dark brown hair, green eyes, blue dress, yay tall…" He raised his hand to just under his shoulder. "Looks an awful lot like you. Seen her around anywhere?"

"Can't say I have." The woman said.

"You're a terrible liar." Jack said. Bill came out of the crowd by Jack. The woman froze at the sight of him.

"Jack there's something…" Bill said, but stopped when he saw the woman.

"William." The woman said, softly.

"Carolyn." Bill said. Jack looked between them, leaning back slightly as he stood between the two.

"It seems our fair pirate here has lost out daughter." Carolyn said.

"Wait…you're Maddie's mum?" Jack asked, looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" Bill asked, looking at Carolyn as well.

"I saw them all come in." Carolyn said. "Decided to follow."

"Carolyn…" Bill said.

"Oh alright!" Carolyn said. "How old was I when you met me?"

"What?" Bill asked.

"You know so don't pretend you don't." Carolyn said.

"You had just turned eighteen." Bill said.

"You…" Carolyn said, looking at Jack. "You're obviously close to her. Has she talked to you about children?"

"Mentioned wanting them." Jack said. "Wasn't sure what she wanted more though, boy or girl. Why?"

"Because now is the time." Carolyn said. She waved her hand absently. "It's a line, starting from Calypso. Once the first born daughter gets to her eighteenth year…it is then that she can have the child she desires and it is the best time for her to have that child."

"Why?" Bill asked.

"How should I know?" Carolyn said. "I wasn't there when she made it. I wasn't the one that made it. All I know is that Calypso did something. The child she had with Jones, she was eighteen. Surely you know that she loved Jones deeply."

"Not for long." Jack muttered, remembering the anger that Madison/Calypso had just before killing Davy Jones.

"Yes well, what else would you expect?" Carolyn said. "As I was saying. She wanted the perfect child with the man she loved more then ever. She used her magic to give her exactly the daughter she wanted. She used much power then. So far, down the line, each daughter in her eighteenth year, has wanted a child, conceived, and has gotten exactly the child she wants, which normally turns out to be a girl."

"Even you?" Bill asked.

"Yes, even me." Carolyn said. "I wanted a beautiful, strong, powerful daughter."

"She's all that." Jack said. He missed what Carolyn said next because his eyes had fallen to the back door where and he noticed two men struggling and Madison's head coming in and out of view as she struggled to get away. It took Jack mere seconds to recognize the men.

James Norrington and Hector Barbossa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ending! So now you know that Madison is gonna wind up pregnant soon. Oh…but here's the question. Is she gonna have a girl, boy, or both? Ahh…I won't tell. But what do you people think? It's not gonna be a poll but I will give "gifts" to people who get it right.


	23. Here We Go Again

**Here we go again**

I think I'm making like two movies in one story. Think about it. The third movie would start where this story started and end after the _Black Pearl_ returns. The next one would start probably from the wedding chapter and go until…whenever I decide to end this story maybe.

* * *

"Barbossa you lying son of a bitch!" Madison yelled. "You…you…evil ass!" She struggled to get out of Barbossa's and Norrington's holds. It was originally just Barbossa dragging her along but then Norrington had to help because Madison wouldn't stay still. "When did you start working for this creep?"

"Just now actually." Barbossa said. "I was gonna do something else but I got offered quite a lot from the good commodore."

"Once a rat always a rat, huh?" Madison grumbled.

"Aye." Barbossa said.

"Tia Dalma was wrong about you." Madison said.

"I've heard enough from her." Norrington said. Madison's struggling ceased as she was dealt a sharp blow to the back of her head and she slumped in Barbossa's arms. "Now we just have to wait for the others."

"Aye. They will come." Barbossa said. "Jack is crazy about this little girl."

"Elizabeth is no doubt very fond of her." Norrington said, looking at the unconscious girl in Barbossa's arms. "And Turner will do anything to protect his family."

"Our agreement will stay no matter what." Barbossa said.

"Yes, yes of course." Norrington said. Barbossa glared at him for a few seconds before adjusting Madison into a more comfortable position.

"Let me make sure I understand all this!" Will said. Elizabeth and he trying to keep up with Jack, Bill and some woman. "This woman is Madison's mother."

"Aye." Carolyn said.

"And Barbossa and Norrington are working together." Will said.

"Aye." Jack said, pausing for a moment and looking around.

"And they've taken Madison." Will said.

"Yes." Bill said.

"Then shouldn't we come up with a plan?" Will asked.

"Why?" Jack asked, starting to walk quickly again.

"Because if Norrington has Madison then he's probably using her as bait to get us!" Will said. Jack stopped and turned to look at her. "Do you think Beckett reacted kindly to what we did?"

"Then what do you think we should do?" Jack asked. "I don't want to think about what Barbossa might be doing to Madison right now so think quickly." The others all looked horrified at the thought of what Barbossa might do to Madison the longer she stays with him.

"Elizabeth?" Will asked, looking at his wife with pleading eyes.

"I…" Elizabeth said. She sighed and looked miserable. "I don't know." Jack turned around angrily and started off again.

"Why are you following?" Bill asked Carolyn, quietly.

"Is it so wrong to have a desire to see my daughter?" Carolyn asked. Bill didn't say anything. "Just because I willingly gave her to you, doesn't mean I didn't love her or long to have her. I could not keep a child save in my world."

"If she had stayed with you." Bill said. Carolyn looked at him as the walked quickly to keep up with Jack. "Would she have stronger?"

"You mean with controlling the creatures of the sea?" Carolyn asked. Bill just nodded. Carolyn looked back ahead of her. "No. So far…she is the strongest since Calypso. I can merely control fish and dolphins. She can control the kraken, can she not?"

"Yes." Bill said.

"She is the true heir to Calypso." Carolyn said. "She is like her in every way. I believe I have you to thank for some of that. She killed Jones."

"Yes." Bill said. Carolyn just nodded. Bill would have said more but they had neared the docks now and there were lights on a naval ship.

"Jack!" Will said. Jack stopped. They could see a lone figure standing on the plank. Carolyn cast a curious glance at the man then looked around before tapping Bill on the shoulder. Elizabeth did the same except she tapped Will on the shoulder. He looked around also. In little time the four of them realized that they were surrounded by naval officers. Jack, apparently, didn't notice. The man on the plank walked down slowly until he was near the group. By that point the officers had completely surrounded them.

"Well…it appears the pirate was correct." Norrington said. "You fall into traps so easily Sparrow." Jack glared. He looked to his left as he heard the sound of a gun being cocked and crossed his eyes slightly to look at the one pointed at his head.

"So it appears." Jack said. He looked back at Norrington. "Where's the girl?" He wasn't sure if Barbossa had told Norrington Madison's name but he wasn't about to do it.

"You mean that oh so charming young lady?" Norrington asked. "Your friend is taking care of her." Jack growled and was about to lunge at Norrington but the officers had grabbed him. Simultaneously the other four were grabbed as well to keep them from trying to help Jack. "You men know which ones we need. No need to bring the other two." Bill and Carolyn were knocked unconscious. Will struggled to try and help his father but he had no luck.

Jack's hope of maybe being locked up where Madison was so that he could at least provide her comfort was destroyed when he saw that Madison was no where to be seen as he, Will and Elizabeth were all thrown into separate cells.

"Where is she?" Jack asked.

"As I said, your friend is taking care of her." Norrington said. He left them alone.

"We should have gotten rid of Barbossa." Will said.

"That was the plan." Jack said. "Norrington got here first though, apparently." He slumped in a corner of his cell and tugged his hat down over his eyes.

"Jack what are you doing?" Will asked. "We have to think of a way out of here." Jack didn't respond. He just sat there, hat over his eyes, one leg up with his arm resting on it. Will looked at Elizabeth in the cell next to him. She shook her head and looked down.

Madison kept her eyes closed as she heard voices. Both she recognized as Barbossa and Norrington. She tugged her arms lightly and found that they were bound above her head.

"You are not to touch her." Norrington said. Madison froze as she listened. "Lord Beckett wants to deal with her."

"I have no interest in getting my pleasure from her, Commodore." Barbossa said. Madison did her best to keep the disgusted look off her face.

"We will be meeting Lord Beckett in Santo Domingo." Norrington said. Two days sail from Puerto Rico. It was night so they'd get there by late morning or noon hour of the third day. Madison knew this because of her constant sailing between the two places before Tia Dalma's person fetched her. Many of the women she knew and "worked" with did both cities so she decided to do the same.

_Just what I need._ Madison thought._ Going to another place where I'm known as a whore._ She felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to get out of…wherever she was. She wanted to get away from her whoring past. She wanted to never see Barbossa or Norrington ever again. But most of all she wanted Jack there. She could have laughed. A month ago, she hated Jack. Now…he was the only person she truly trusted, the first person she thought of when she was in trouble such as this.

"What makes you think that this Beckett wants to have her killed?" Barbossa said. Madison couldn't stand it and opened an eye enough to see the men. Barbossa's back was to her and she could see Norrington looking angry.

"Well then he'll probably want her tortured." Norrington said.

"I don't think so." Barbossa said.

"What do you think he wants to do with her?" Norrington asked. A few seconds later his face changed to a somewhat disgusted look. "I hardly believe that is what he wants."

"She's desirable." Barbossa said. "What man wouldn't want to?"

"You." Norrington said.

"I know her too well to even consider that now." Barbossa said. It took Madison a few seconds to understand them.

_Ew, ew, ew! Barbossa can't be suggested that Beckett wants me THAT way!_ She thought. She cringed at the thought and opened her eyes, making it seem like she had only just woken up.

"Where the hell am I?" Madison asked, angrily.

"On a ship." Norrington said as Barbossa turned around.

"No, really?" Madison asked sarcastically. "Where's Jack?"

"Locked up along with Turner and Elizabeth." Norrington said.

"Why can't I see them then?" Madison asked. She realized that her hands were tied to a headboard and that she was lying on a bed.

"Have you not noticed over the years that alone, you and Jack are very much a force that can come with almost anything?" Barbossa asked.

_Guess I should give the man some credit._ Madison muttered. _He does notice a lot of stuff…even if it took him forever to figure out who I was._

"Apart, neither of you can do very much." Barbossa said. Madison felt insulted. "So, keeping the two of you apart just means that you're less likely to get away." With that, Barbossa and Norrington left Madison alone.

"Alright." Madison said. "Sure…alone Jack is basically useless." She looked up at the headboard before rolling onto her stomach and getting onto her knees to get a better look at how she was tied up. "But with me or Will with him…" She tested the ropes but all her tugging didn't work. She forgot what she was saying as she looked at the ropes and found that the ends had been burned and melted together so they weren't actually tied. "This is going to be harder then I thought."

"For god's sake William! Wake up!" Carolyn said, slapping Bill in the face. The man woke with a start and looked at her. She sat back on her feet and turned slightly. "The ship is gone." She stood up. "Sparrow, your son, that girl and our daughter are all on that ship."

"Where would they be going?" Bill asked, getting up.

"Probably Santo Domingo." Carolyn said. "At least as first. It's the closest place to here."

"How long will it take?" Bill asked.

"You have been away from these waters for some time haven't you?" Carolyn asked.

"Just tell me!" Bill said.

"Alright." Carolyn said. She looked at the water. "Two days, maybe three. If we leave now and weather stays good then we can get there by morning of the third day." Bill was off. Carolyn chased after him and saw he had stopped at a ship before running aboard. Curious, she followed.

"Gibbs! Round up the crew now!" Bill said.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Barbossa and that damned Commodore have taken Madison, Will, Elizabeth and Jack." Bill said. Gibbs was down the plank in an instant. Bill turned to Carolyn. "What are you doing?"

"Going with you." Carolyn said. Bill looked about to say something. "I know that town the best so don't you go and say that I shouldn't come." Bill glared at her but said nothing.

It took nearly an hour but they were finally on their way. Many of the crew casting cautious looks at Carolyn. The woman stood to the side of the ship, her hair, now unbound; only reached to the middle of her back. Her eyes remained on the water and, had it been daytime and they were looking, the crew would have noticed an dozen or so fish and dolphins swimming along with the ship, pushing it towards its destination.

* * *

Look! It's a long chapter! I'm so proud of myself that I did more then like three pages. 


	24. Desire

**Desire**

I feel that it is my responsibility to inform you all that this chapter is a little odd. I can't believe I got over two hundred reviews for this story. I feel very happy.

* * *

Madison had freed her hands from the headboard…only to find out that Norrington had locked the door. She had gone through all that trouble for nothing. Some part of her knew that Barbossa probably knew she'd figure a way out.

She sat on the bed and waited. She wasn't sure what she waited for. Madison played with her hair and searched the room during the two days it took to get to Santo Domingo.

(Jack's P.O.V)

"Either he has a plan and he doesn't want tell us." Will said. "Or he doesn't have a plan and doesn't care." I felt like ripping the boy's head off.

How could I not care about my Maddie? He's right though. I don't have a plan. If they would shut up then I'd be able to hear what was going on above deck.

"Maybe he's just waiting for us to think of something." Elizabeth said. I grinned. Lizzie always was a smart one. That pretty much was it. I knew Barbossa, they knew Norrington. They do all the thinking and I listen and make some changes.

Why wasn't I talking now? Because as soon as we were thrown into these godforsaken cells, I could feel the worry in Madison. I wasn't very sure if it was her worry or mine for a while but I knew it was hers now. I don't know how I felt it but even since I realized that I began wondering if she could feel what I felt.

She could do practically everything else!

(Third Person P.O.V)

Elizabeth leaned against the bars of her cell and looked over at Jack, very far away. She turned her eyes to Will.

"What do we do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Wait till we dock and hope for the best." Will said.

"We can't wait that long Will!" Elizabeth said.

"What do you suggest then Elizabeth?" Will asked. Elizabeth took a deep breath and sighed, shaking her head.

Madison watched as Norrington came into the room with a box and left it on the table. She raised an eyebrow at it but didn't get up from the bed. She knew what was in the box…a dress. She didn't want to wear her, although part of her knew she should. With a sigh she stood up and went over to the bed. Madison lifted the lid off the box and pulled out a velvet purple dress. She liked the sleeves best because of how big they were.

"Well…I guess the man has some taste." Madison muttered. She sighed again and got changed. She looked at herself in a mirror and starting playing with her. She had instantly come up with a plan but in order to make it work, she had to look the part. With what she had in the room, she manages to put her hair up and pulled a few strands out to frame her face and make her green eyes stand out more. She looked around the room and wasn't really surprised to find stuff to paint her lips a deep red colour and outline her eyes. She walked over to the door and knocked on it. As she expected, the door was opened by Norrington.

"I didn't think you'd actually wear it." Norrington said, raising an eyebrow.

"I've had a change of heart." Madison said. As Norrington nodded and turned his back to her, Madison tugged on the neckline to make it lower.

"We will be docked within the hour." Norrington said, looking back at her. His eyes traveled to the neckline of Madison's dress and she acted as if she didn't notice.

"Commodore." Madison said. His eyes quickly snapped up to hers. "Can you grant me one little favour please?" She tilted her head and pouted, linking her hands behind her back and swaying a bit.

"What…do you want?" Norrington asked.

"Would I be allowed to see Elizabeth for a few minutes?" Madison asked, stepping closer to Norrington. She placed a hand lightly on his chest and looked up at his eyes. "Just for a few minutes please? I promise to be good."

"Well…" Norrington said. Madison resisted rolling her eyes and grimacing about what she was about to do. She slid her hand up from his chest to behind his head and kissed him swiftly with closed lips. She pulled away before he did anything. "I guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt." Madison smiled and followed him below deck. He actually left her alone with all of them.

"Madison!" Elizabeth said, making Will and Jack look up. Madison rushed over and dropped to her knees in front of Elizabeth's cell before reached in and hugging her as best as possible. "What's going on?"

"We're going to be docking in an hour at Santo Domingo." Madison said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jack move slightly and looked at him to see him uncomfortable. She stood up and went over to him. Unlike what she expected, Jack stayed away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jack said. Madison raised an eyebrow. "Nothing is wrong."

"Liar." Madison said. "You're locked in a bloody cell, probably on your way to get hung. And nothing is wrong? If you were closer I'd slap you." She stood in front of Will's cell. "Do any of you have plans?"

"No." Will said.

"Me neither." Madison said, sighing. "What about dad? Is he alright?"

"I dunno." Will said.

"And my mum?" Madison asked. Will and Elizabeth looked confused.

"She's probably fine, darling." Jack said. "She is your mother after all."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Madison yelled, spinning around and storming up the stairs.

"What IS wrong with you?" Elizabeth asked, staring at Jack. "You haven't been like that to her since she got you out of the kraken."

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Jack said. He looked down at his hands.

As Madison said, an hour later they felt the ship hit something and Elizabeth, whose cell by a window, announced that they had docked. Guards came down and locked them in irons before pulling them onto the deck. Madison, also, was in irons. Norrington standing behind her and to one side with a hand on her shoulder. Jack looked down at the water and raised an eyebrow as he saw more then the usual amount of dolphins.

"Well then…shall we go?" Norrington asked.

* * *

Ok I know this sounds like I'm being mean to them but…I want to split them up. The people who got the answer right about the Madison-pregnancy thing will be the ones I ask about this so you people, check out your messages. 


	25. Trapped

**Trapped**

Ok so…this story has about…four or five chapters left. DO NOT PANIC! There is going to be a sequel.

* * *

Madison saw Beckett for a few minutes. And she really didn't want to be there for those few minutes, not with the looks he gave her. She got locked in his office…or at least, it was a room that looked like an office. She had spent an hour looking around and then pushed a couch over to the window so that she could sit and look at the docks. One thing she knew about the Easy India Trading Company people (most of it she learned from Jack when he told her stories of how he used to work for them) was that they always had to watch the docks to keep an eye on things. 

(((A/N: according to his profile wikipedia on he actually did work for the EITC.)))

"What am I looking for?" Madison muttered, resting her chin on her hands. "It's not as if I'm going to see Jack and the Pearl coming into…" She stopped and lifted her head as a ship with black sails came into view. "Oh…" She was stuck between relief and panic. Relief because she knew that she wasn't going to be stuck there much longer, and panic because she was afraid that the crew was falling right into the hands of the navy.

"How many times do you people feel it necessary to do this?" Jack asked as a naval officer pushed him into a cell. "Honestly, do you know how useless it is?"

"Keep your mouth shut, pirate." The officer said.

"Oh…I like this one." Jack said. "Doesn't take anything from anyone. You should be promoted."

"Really?" The officer asked.

"Oh yeah." Jack said. Another officer smacked the first one.

"Don't listen to his." The second one said. Jack scoffed as the locked the cell door. He was only alone for a few minutes. Will was thrown into the cell with him and a few minutes after that, Elizabeth joined them.

"These cells are over crowded." Jack said, running his hand along the bars. He cast a wary eye at the cell next to theirs that held about seven men, all staring at Elizabeth.

"Well…now that we've been thrown into yet another cell…what do you propose we do?" Elizabeth asked, covering her chest with her arms. Jack picked up a bone and examined it before throwing it over his shoulder and picking up another one. "What are you doing?"

"Looking." Jack said.

"Yes I see that." Elizabeth said.

"What are you looking for?" Will asked.

"I'll tell you when I find it." Jack said. He suddenly stopped and straightened up, looking confused.

"What is it?" Will asked, growing impatient.

"A gift…" Jack muttered. Before Will or Elizabeth could say anything, Jack had thrown himself to the ground and yanked off one of his boots. He turned it upside down and shook it. Nothing came out. Grumbling, Jack yanked off the other one and turned it upside as well. He shook it and something small and wrapped in a handkerchief fell to the floor.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked as Jack put his boots back on, picked up the object and stood up. He unwrapped it and held out a key. "How'd you get that?"

"How else?" Jack asked, swaggering to the door and looked through the bars as he reached around to try and get the key in the hole. "Madison."

"How would she have gotten it?" Will asked, coming to the door as well.

"She lived here you eunuch." Jack said. He finally got the key in the hole and turned it. He smiled as he heard a click and pushed the door open. "She has ways of getting things, you know."

"Hey, hey! What about us?" One of the men in the other cell called.

"Sorry mate, don't know you." Jack said, stuffing the key into a pocket and walking out of the cell. Will and Elizabeth looked at each other before they caught up to him.

"We can't just go walking out there!" Will said. "We'll get caught."

"Do you really think we're the most interesting thing in this town, boy?" Jack asked. Will frowned. "At night…" The reached a door and Jack pushed it open to see the town alive with people running around, drinking, dancing…doing other unmentionable things. "…there are much more interesting things. Even bloody Norrington would find something more interesting here then keeping us locked up."

"So where are we going?" Elizabeth asked, moving closer to Will as she get yet more looks from drunk men.

"Get a few people, luv." Jack said. He led them to the docks and smiled again, looking relieved.

"Jack!" Bill shouted, running over to them. He stopped and smiled at Will. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Not all of us are." Will said.

"Madison…" Bill said, looking up at the buildings.

"Where's her mum?" Jack asked.

"Asking for me?" Carolyn asked, joining them.

"Yeah." Jack said. "Tell me…what celebration is this?" He smirked. Will and Elizabeth, as usual, were left bewildered as Bill also smiled and a mischievous look crossed Carolyn's face.

"It's too nice to keep you here." Beckett said, making Madison jump and spin around to look at him. "But I am going to do that."

"You honestly do not know anything about this town do you Lord Beckett." Madison said.

"Enlighten me." Beckett said, standing before her. Madison rose from her spot on the couch and mentally cursed herself for being so short that she had to look up at Beckett.

"I believe your prisoners have probably escaped already." She said, smiling softly. "Your guards will have been too busy with other things to even notice."

"You lie." Beckett said.

"I used to live here." Madison said. "I know everything about this town." She suddenly threw Beckett onto the couch and got on top of him, pinning his hands above his head. "You better pray to all gods that Norrington is wrong about why you want to deal with me alone."

"What did Norrington say?" Beckett asked, raising an eyebrow. Madison stared at him before a look of disgust crossed her face. Within seconds she found herself with her back against the hard floor and Beckett in the same position she was just in. She struggled to get her hands out of his grasp.

"You are a disgusting old man." Madison said.

"And Sparrow is any better?" Beckett asked. Madison stopped struggling. She stared up at him before glaring at him.

"At least he knows the value of human life and released those slaves rather then transport them to their deaths." Madison said.

"You know nothing of what happened." Beckett said.

"He refused to transport them and instead set them free so you torched and sank his ship." Madison said. "You couldn't stand that there was someone out there that wouldn't willingly obey you." Beckett stood up and pulled Madison up with him. "There are quite a lot of people out there Lord Beckett. Did you honestly think that just having Jones' heart would give you command of the sea?" Beckett's gaze turned hard and cold.

"And do you honestly think that anything you say will let me release you?" He asked through clenched teeth. Madison's eyes narrowed and for a wild moment considered waking the kraken but then she forced herself not to. She promised it and she wouldn't break that promise.

"Believe me…I will find a way to get out." Madison muttered. At that, Beckett's grip tightened and Madison let out a small whimper and flinched from the pain.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Beckett said, throwing her away from him and leaving the room. Madison rubbed her arms. She looked at the window again and rolled her eyes.

"Bloody idiot." Madison muttered, getting up and walking over to the window. She studied it for a few minutes, waiting until she figured Beckett was far enough away, before taking a candle holder and smashing it. She knew the sound would call attention so she hurried out of the hole, cutting her hands on the broke glass still stuck in the wall. She walked across the ledge until she got to the corner of the building and from there she climbed down carefully. She was glad for the parties and it being nighttime because then fewer people would see her and even if they did then they'd be too drunk to care.

"Now…I could be mistaken…but unless women in dresses here climb down buildings often…" Will said, letting his sentence hang there as he stopped walking and looked up. Everyone else stopped and looked where he was looking as well. Sure enough, coming down the side of a building was some crazy woman. As she neared the ground, she jumped down and stumbled slightly on her landing before straightening and brushing herself off.

"Oh my. She is a wild one, isn't she?" Carolyn said, laughing slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked.

"Well can't you tell?" Carolyn asked. "It's Madison." The others all stared at the woman. She started walking…away from them.

"Well if it is then we gotta catch her." Jack said. He started running and, groaning, the rest of them followed him again. "Maddie!" They could see the woman slowing. "Madison!" She stopped and turned around, looking around.

"Jack!" Madison said. He caught up to her first and the others all stopped once they heard her slap him. "You ass!"

"I didn't deserve that." Jack said. Madison slapped him again. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yes you did!" Madison said.

"Maddie, luv. Will you just listen to me?" Jack said. Madison raised her hand again but Jack grabbed it and yanked her towards him before kissing her. As usual, Madison lost her train of thought as she relaxed and kissed him harder. Jack pulled away from her as he heard a cough. Will and Bill were looking everywhere but at Jack and Madison, Carolyn was looking at the sky and Elizabeth was standing with her arms crossed.

"Umm…" Madison said.

"I believe it's time that we go somewhere else." Elizabeth said.

"I'm tired." Madison said, looking at Jack. "Can't we just…hide somewhere tonight?"

"Don't see any harm in that." Jack said. "Bill…go tell Gibbs to just…circle until tomorrow evening…or something."

"Aye." Bill said. He headed towards the docks.

"Mum…" Madison said. "Go with him. You know where Kennedy's is."

"You're going to stay there then are ya?" Carolyn asked. Madison shrugged. "Be careful then." She hurried after Bill.

"Kennedy's?" Jack asked.

"He knows not to touch me." Madison said. "Not unless he wants to keep all his pieces together." Jack smirked even though his eyes showed some worry. Along with Will and Elizabeth, he followed Madison to a place that seemed to be the source of the parties. Madison took Jack and Elizabeth's hands, Elizabeth took Will's hand, and led them through the bodies until she found a tall man with red hair wearing a brown, unbuttoned shirt and surrounded by woman who were all partially nude. Madison released the hands and walked over to him. She crossed her arms and waited until he noticed her, which didn't take long. A huge smile broke out on his face as he struggled to get to his feet.

"'ey little kitty!" Kennedy said. He stumbled slightly and Madison threw out her arm to catch him. "Haven't seen you since that weird little guy…since he came by and said you had to go with him."

"You're drunk again aren't you?" Madison asked, smiling slightly.

"Of course I am!" Kennedy said. "How else is there to live?"

"I like this man." Jack said. Kennedy looked up at him and made a noise of surprise before falling backwards. The women all jumped out of the way and let him hit the couch.

"Is that…Jack Sparrow?" Kennedy asked.

"Yes." Madison said. She turned and looked at Elizabeth. "Liz…" Elizabeth looked at her then off to her side before jumping and moving closer to Will as she saw a man standing right next to her and staring at her. Will wrapped his arms around her.

"Well what's going on then Kitty, kitty?" Kennedy asked.

"We need a place to stay the night." Madison said.

"All of y'all?" Kennedy asked.

"Me, Jack, Elizabeth and Will." Madison said. "Rooms that won't be intruded on." She cast a wary eye on the lust filled men in the room.

"Am I getting paid for this?" Kennedy asked.

"Why should I pay you?" Madison asked.

"Well…to keep you away from these men…it's gonna be a lot." Kennedy said.

"How about I let you have the ability to have children?" Madison asked. Kennedy blinked.

"Right then…follow me." He said hurriedly. Madison pulled on his arm to get him up then the four of them followed him down some stairs. He stopped in front of a couple of doors. "This is the best I can do for ya, lovely."

"Thank you Kennedy." Madison said. "Oh…A woman and a man will be coming by. Carolyn and Bill. Make sure they get down here too."

"Why?" Kennedy asked. Madison tilted her head and raised her hand. "Right! Right…no need to threaten, lovely. I'll just be off now." He staggered away.

"Well…into the rooms then. See you two in the morning." Madison said. Will and Elizabeth just nodded as they went into one room and Madison and Jack went into another.

* * *

Sadly enough…that is the last happy moment. Well…there'll be a bit at the beginning of the next chapter. Look…this chapter is long! 


	26. Lies

**Lies**

Count down! Four more chapters!

* * *

"I know you're not asleep, luv." Jack said. Madison sat up and looked down at her feet. The blanket fell to her waist and she shivered as the cold air hit her naked skin. Jack sat up as well and tried to read the expression on her face in the dark. "Maddie?"

"I just keep thinking something bad is going to happen." Madison muttered.

"Would you consider shooting Barbossa between the eyes a bad thing?" Jack asked. Madison smiled slightly and shook her head. "Well then what could be wrong?"

"I don't know." Madison said. She looked at Jack, her eyes adjusted to the dark quicker then his. "Maybe I'm just weird."

"We're all weird, pet." Jack said, running his hand through Madison's hair. "It's why we fit together so well." Madison laughed slightly. "There's nothing you gotta worry about." He leaned in and kissed her passionately before moving down to kiss her neck. "Absolutely nothing."

"You're probably right." Madison said, leaning her head back. She sighed and relaxed as Jack did what he was oh so good at doing.

Down the hall, Bill sat in a chair and Carolyn was curled up on a couch, a cup of tea in her hands. Her many ringed fingers moved the cup between them as blew on the hot water to cool it slightly. Her eyes stayed on the man across from her. So far he had been quiet but she could tell that he was deep in thought. She lifted the cup to her lips and sipped the tea, her eyes never leaving Bill.

"I didn't know then…" Bill said, finally.

"Know what?" Carolyn asked.

"Madison was mine." Bill said. He looked at Carolyn. "How did you know?" Carolyn smiled softly and put her cup down before sitting up properly. Bill leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

"For the two weeks before you and the month after, I did not sleep with anyone." Carolyn said. "Do not ask why. I think…my body wanted…you." Bill laughed slightly and dropped his head, a small smile on his face. "Can you blame it?"

"What do you mean?" Bill asked, looking up.

"Well…you were incredibly handsome then." Carolyn said. She smiled. "So unlike you are now." Both of them laughed. "I think some part of me knew." Her smile was gone and Bill watched her carefully as she looked at the fire. "Some part of me knew that maybe I would be the lucky one and have the closest child to Calypso. In power and in appearance. I'm sure you've noticed that by now."

"Aye." Bill said. "Ever since her first stay on the Dutchman, her skin has remained that pale colour, no matter how much time she spends in the sun."

"I don't think there'll be one like her." Carolyn said. "Her daughter, if she chooses to have one, will be strong. But with each generation that strength will diminish." She sighed. "Although, we can't foretell the future. Madison proved all that wrong. She's nearly the exact double of Calypso."

"I hope not." Bill said. Carolyn looked at him. "I don't want to know what'll happen to Jack if Madison…" His voice faded. Carolyn knew what he was going to say. She nodded and gazed at the fire once more.

"I think this is all just too easy." Elizabeth muttered, watching her fingers as she trailed them along Will's bare chest.

"What?" Will asked.

"Madison escaping." Elizabeth said. "You can't honestly say that you think Norrington or Beckett would just let her get away that easily forever."

"No." Will said. "You're right. But I think by now she'll have come up with a plan."

"She is very good at that." Elizabeth said, resting her head on Will's chest. She enjoyed hearing the beat of his heart. It was calming to her. She looked up at Will. "So what do we do after this? After we leave this place?"

"Get married…for real." Will said. "Not just by pirate law." Elizabeth smiled before leaning up and kissing him.

Everything would be alright. They could return to Port Royal, finally have their wedding with her father there as well as Will's father and Madison…and of course Jack. There was no way they could keep him out of it. Either allow him to come, or have him crash it. They could all live their lives and not worry.

That was the optimistic way of seeing things. In the back of her head, Elizabeth also thought that things would go horribly wrong and one or more of their group would get extremely hurt or die. She shivered at that thought and Will wrapped his arms securely around her. He kissed her head and Elizabeth forced herself to think the optimistic way as she slowly fell asleep.

"Just down there." Kennedy said, leading Barbossa down the stairs and pointing down the hall. "I believe she and Sparrow took the fourth room."

"Much thanks." Barbossa said, handing Kennedy a satchel full of coins. Kennedy took it with a greedy smile on his face. He headed back up the stairs but stopped and turned around. An unsure look crossed his face for about a second before his mind was consumed with the money in his hands.

Barbossa walked slowly down the hallway. The light of a dying fire caught his attention and he walked until he got to an open room where he saw Bill and Carolyn fast asleep on the couch. Carolyn's head on one arm while Bill's was on the other. His feet were on the floor while hers were tucked up under her. Barbossa stared at them for a while before noticing that Carolyn was like an older version of Madison.

"So…this must be the mother." He muttered. He half smiled and shook his head as he turned around. He headed to the room Kennedy had indicated to. He slowly opened the door, not wanting to wake Jack or anyone else nearby that could ruin the plan. He found both Jack and Madison asleep and, to his relief; Madison wasn't wrapped up in Jack's arms. She was in a position that he could easily take her.

Between the time that she and Jack had made love and the time she had finally fallen asleep, Madison had put her clothes on because she felt as if she couldn't get enough warmth, no matter how close to Jack she was.

This also helped Barbossa. It was as if there was some higher power on his side as he lifted Madison out of it. She remained asleep. Barbossa made it out of the room, looked down the hall to where Bill and Carolyn were asleep, then headed up the stairs and out of the building.

Jack, Elizabeth, Will and Bill slept soundly and unknowing of what had just happened. Carolyn slept with an upset expression and silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Did any wake?" Beckett asked.

"No." Barbossa said. "And she stayed asleep the whole time. Where's my money and pardon?" He stood impatiently as Beckett retrieved the articles that Barbossa wanted. "You think this plan of yours is gonna work?"

"My plans always work, Mr. Barbossa." Beckett said, linking his hands behind his back and looking sideways at Barbossa.

"Not always." Barbossa muttered, stuffing his rewards away safely and walking away. Beckett looked through the bars at the asleep Madison. Her hands were chained above her head. She looked uncomfortable but that's exactly how Beckett wanted her to be…at least for now.

* * *

Ok I have the next few chapters written and the start of the next story written as well. So there's gonna be a chapter a day because I want to get the next one up and running. 


	27. More Lies

**More Lies**

Third last chapter!

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE!" Jack's yelling woke everyone. Will and Elizabeth quickly got dressed and went out to the hall to see Jack, panic in his eyes, Bill and Carolyn all standing there.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"Madison's missing. I've looked all over the bloody place and she's no where to be seen." Jack said. "And…Kennedy doesn't have a bloody clue where she is." The panic now covered his whole face.

"Calm down, Jack." Will said. "I'm sure she just…went for a walk."

"She doesn't like it here. Why would she go for a walk?" Jack asked.

"It was just an idea." Will said.

"Just relax." Elizabeth said. "We'll all look for her." Bill and Carolyn nodded. Carolyn's stomach twisted but she kept her face free from any discomforts.

They walked through the town, asking a few people and looking everywhere. The panic no longer showed in Jack's face but it was in his eyes.

They looked all day. At one point, Carolyn left them but they didn't care.

Madison shook the chains and tried yelling. There was a strip of cloth tied over her mouth. The most noise she could make was shaking the short chains. She shivered and looked around, taking a few deep breaths to stop herself from crying. She didn't like being in chains. She didn't like being tied up. It was never something she liked no matter what.

"You can keep doing that but no one is ever going to hear you until its too late." Norrington said, coming over to where Madison was locked up. "It's already too late." Madison stopped struggling and narrowed her eyes, confused. "Sparrow and them have long since left." Madison's eyes flew wide open. "I doubt if they'll return." Madison struggled even more against the chains, the shackles cutting into her wrists until blood ran down her arms but she didn't care. She wanted to get out.

Norrington left her alone and after a few hours Madison stopped and stared through the window at the setting sun with tears running down her cheeks. Her wrists stunk from the cuts she had caused herself. They couldn't have left. They wouldn't have. Jack wouldn't leave until he had looked everywhere…EVERYWHERE!

Right? He wouldn't have left her…not again. Not now after everything. Would he have? All Madison's old doubts came flying back to her and they made her cry even more. She managed to get the cloth off her mouth but gave up on yelling. Instead she cried, feeling lost and alone like the little girl she was ten years ago in a new place with no one familiar to look out for her.

No one to look out for her at all.

Jack, Will, Elizabeth and Bill all met up at the docks at sunset. They had split up to try and find Madison but none of them had been successful.

"Where the hell is she?" Jack muttered furiously.

"Gone." All four of them spun around to see Norrington approaching them.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's gone, no more, never to be seen again." Norrington said.

"You mean to say she's dead?" Bill asked, disbelieving.

"In simple terms…yes." Norrington said. "Very interesting sight. Shot in the chest three times."

"You're lying." Will said.

"Am I?" Norrington asked. "You've searched the town. There's no sign of her. They've probably got her buried already…or burned."

"You lying son of a bitch." Jack said, pulling out his pistol. None of the others made a move to stop him.

"Go ahead…shoot me." Norrington said, stepping closer. Jack cocked the pistol. "You'll never learn if I'm lying if you do." Jack grabbed Norrington before knocking him in the head with the butt of the gun.

"You're not worth it." He said. He looked at the water to see the Pearl docked, Gibbs standing on the ship, looking uncertain. Jack looked at Bill, Will and Elizabeth. "Get aboard, now." They didn't argue. Jack gave Norrington one last look before following them.

"What are we doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"She couldn't have gone far." Jack said. "She would have only just left this morning. We can find her easily." Elizabeth looked at Will with a doubtful expression. She didn't want to voice that a part of her believed Norrington. Will knew though. He could see it in his eyes.

"We will find her." Will said, looking at Elizabeth with determination. "And she will be alive." Elizabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes before nodding. Will kissed her quickly before helping get ready to set sail.

* * *

Ok so it's a short chapter but I want to get things out there. 


	28. No Good Byes

**No Good Byes**

Second last chapter!

* * *

Madison dozed but remained alert all through the night. The next morning, Norrington returned, accompanied by Beckett. Madison slowly raised her head to look at them.

"They're gone." Norrington said.

"No." Madison said.

"They left yesterday." Norrington said. "There are a few people that can tell you."

"I don't believe you." Madison said. Beckett released her and Norrington dragged her outside.

"Go see for yourself." He said. Madison gave them an odd look before hurrying to the docks. The Pearl would be there and so would Jack. He'd hug and kiss her and tell her everything was ok.

Madison froze when she got to the docks and found no Pearl. No Gibbs, no dad, no Will or Elizabeth…and no Jack.

_He doesn't love you…it was a lie. It was just a stupid lie to get to you._ Madison slapped her hands over her ears and shook her head. She didn't want to believe herself. She didn't want those walls to go back up. But still...he wasn't there. _It was a lie. A lie! IT WAS ALL A LIE!_ Madison fell to her knees, trying to stop the tears from coming.

She was just a girl. An eighteen year old who spent the majority of her life whoring herself. She barely knew what was supposed to be her family. How could they have left?

"Madison." Carolyn said, coming up next to her. She hesitated then dropped down next to her.

"Where'd they go?" Madison asked, looking at her.

"I don't know." Carolyn said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why would they just leave?" Madison muttered.

Barbossa stood in the shadows of a building near a ship. The captain of that ship watched him impatiently but Barbossa paid no attention to him. His attention was on Madison. He was waiting for the angry that was bound to arrive.

"I don't know sweetie." Carolyn said. Madison looked at her. "Sorry."

"What am I gonna do, mum?" Madison asked. Carolyn sighed and shook her head instead of saying anything.

"Let's go inside somewhere." Carolyn said, tucking some of Madison's hair behind her ear. "We can get something to drink and figure it out." Madison nodded and they stood up. She stared at the water and her eyes narrowed. A storm rolled in quickly.

Barbossa smiled, pleased with what he had helped accomplish. He finally boarded the ship as the captain started muttering about having to leave in a storm.

It took a week for Madison to come to terms that Jack wasn't coming back. She felt the strange urge to go back to her old life then but oddly enough Carolyn wouldn't let her. They decided to leave Santo Domingo and boarded a ship for a five day journey to Santiago. Madison knew it was close to Port Royal and knew that's where Elizabeth and Will were bound to return. Maybe if she was there, they'd find her…somehow.

"How should I know?" Tia Dalma said, trying and failing to look as if she didn't care.

"You're the all bloody knowing one." Jack said. "All I need to know is if Maddie's alive."

"And why would you want to know that?" Tia Dalma asked. Jack banged his fists on the table.

"DAMN IT WOMAN JUST TELL ME!" He shouted.

"Do you want her, Jack Sparrow?" Tia Dalma asked.

"Yes." Jack said.

"Do you care for her?" Tia Dalma asked.

"Yes!" Jack said, thoroughly getting irritated with all of this.

"Do you love her?" Tia Dalma finally asked.

"BLOODY HELL YES!" Jack said.

"She's alive." Tia Dalma said. "I don't know exactly where she is."

"You don't know how to find her now but you could before." Jack said.

"She is much stronger now." Tia Dalma said. "Someone with that much power is not easily found, despite what you may think." Jack groaned and sat down. Will and Elizabeth, who had followed him into the hut, looked at each other. This wasn't as bad as the last time they were there but it felt as if it were. To Will, it felt like every time he had been there only for bad reasons.

"So what do we do then?" Elizabeth asked.

"We look for her, that's what we do." Bill said, who was also there.

"Where do we start?" Will asked.

* * *

Another short chapter. The next one is the last one and it is longer then this one! It's going to be mostly just Madison but there will be parts with Jack, Will, Elizabeth and Bill. 


	29. Crazy Little Thing

**Crazy Little Thing**

I thought it appropriate to name the last chapter after the story. Keep an eye out for the next story called _Crazy Little Love_.

* * *

(Two Months Later…)

Madison sighed and rolled onto her side before allowing her eyes to open. She saw the vase of flowers on her bedside table first as usual. She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Even now, nearly three months later, she still looked to her side, expecting to see Jack there, fast asleep, mouth slightly open and softly snoring. She threw the blankets off her and turned to put her feet on the cold floor. She shivered and slid her feet into her house shoes before getting out of bed and pulling on a thick robe. She could smell her mother cooking breakfast, as usual. She shuffled out of the room and down the stairs.

"Morning." Carolyn said.

"Hmm." Madison said. She sat down and put her hand on her stomach. Something felt odd. Carolyn put some food in front of her and Madison stared at it.

"What's wrong?" Carolyn asked.

"I dunno." Madison said. She looked down at her stomach and poked it lightly. She frowned curiously before putting her hand flat on her stomach and closing her eyes. She gasped and took her hand from her stomach, opening her eyes.

"What?" Carolyn asked.

"I felt something." Madison said. "It was like…a…as if you know you're being followed but…from inside."

"Like another living thing?" Carolyn asked, curiously. Madison nodded. "Hmm…I know that feeling." She put her hand on Madison's cheek. "I felt the same thing eighteen years ago."

"Really? What was it?" Madison asked, still asleep so her brain wasn't function properly.

"Honey." Carolyn said. "You're pregnant." Madison stared at her before laughing.

"Dad said the same thing when he realized how I felt for Jack." She said. Carolyn didn't smile. Madison stopped laughing and looked at her mother then at her stomach before looking back again. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Carolyn said, smiling this time. Madison frowned, her brain waking up as she thought about this. Carolyn watched, slightly relieved that Madison just looked curious and not angry or scared.

"Santo Domingo." Madison said, finally.

"What?" Carolyn asked.

"Two months. I'm two months along." Madison said. "That was the last time I slept with Jack and if it was more then two months then I would be fat, wouldn't I?"

"Not that soon honey." Carolyn said, smiling. Madison, for the first time in almost three months, smiled as well as she splayed her hand on her still flat stomach. "I hope this isn't the last time you smile."

"I have to smile now." Madison said. "Don't wanna make my…baby worry." She frowned slightly but smiled again almost instantly. If she never saw him again, she still had part of him. Madison looked at the ring on her finger as she toyed with her necklace.

So she had a few pieces of him. But these would be living breathing pieces.

Jack looked at the map, marking off different places they'd already been. His gaze slid to the edge of the map numerous times where he had made a mark of where the island that was World's End was. He didn't want to think that she was there. If she was, he knew he would never see her again. Something told him that she wasn't there.

"Hmm…" Jack said, reaching out and grabbing the bottle that sat on the table. He turned his attention from the map to the contents of the bottle to find it empty. "Isn't this how this all started?" He threw the bottle over his shoulder and resisted the urge to go and get another one. He leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. Through the window he could see the faint signs of a sunrise.

He looked at the door. He remembered the previous month once they got to Port Royal. It was awkward but things were back to normal it seemed. Elizabeth finally got her wedding and, surprisingly, she and Will both rejoined the crew. Will claimed that he still wanted to get to know his father who was remaining with Jack. Elizabeth claimed that she wanted to be with Will at all times.

Jack knew the real reason. Both of them couldn't resist the call of the sea and, to Jack's delight, both were actually becoming pirates whether they knew or acknowledged it or not.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called through the door.

"Yeah?" Jack asked. Elizabeth opened the door and Jack turned his head to look at her.

"You need to get some sleep." Elizabeth said. "You've been awake every night for the last three days."

"Few more minutes." Jack said, looking back at the map.

"No, Jack." Elizabeth said. "You'll be of no use to anyone if you're exhausted." She pulled Jack to his feet and pushed him towards his room and bed. "Now sleep. I'm sure we'll manage without you for a few hours." She left him alone and joined Will and Bill at the helm.

"Is he going to sleep?" Will asked.

"Who knows." Elizabeth said. "Why can't we just use his compass to find her?"

"Because Jack lost the bloody thing." Bill said.

"How on earth did he do that?" Will asked. "It's always either with him or Madison."

"Maybe she had it." Elizabeth said. Will sighed. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and kissed him lightly. "We'll find her soon. In another month or two we'll all be together again and everything will be fine."

(Three Months Later…)

Carolyn stood at the window and walked as Madison, now with a big round belly, knelt in the garden and picked flowers to make for a bouquet. They had made friends with a few of the people around them and were having a couple over for dinner that night. The woman, Samantha, was expecting a child as well. Her sister, Gabriel, would be the midwife for both Samantha and Madison when the time came.

Madison had known almost instantly that she was having twins but she didn't tell anyone. Gabriel was the one that told Carolyn because she knew that there was no other reason for Madison to have gotten so big already with just one child. It was interesting watching Madison over the last few months.

If it weren't for the stomach, Carolyn would have thought Madison to be a little kid, plucking the flowers with a smile on her face. She would stop every so often and look up at the sky or at the animals playing in the trees.

"I hope you don't get mad at me." Carolyn said. She looked down at the object she held in her hands. She had taken it from Jack's pocket while everyone else slept five months ago in Santo Domingo. After Madison had been taken. She flipped the lid opened and watched as the arrow spun before pointing at Madison for a few seconds. It then pointed south-west where Carolyn knew the ocean was waiting. The arrow kept bouncing between her daughter and the ocean until she snapped the compass shut and locked it away, keeping it hidden from Madison.

"So…do you know where the father is?" Samantha asked that night.

"Somewhere at sea." Madison said, dragging her fingers through her hair.

"Does he know?" Samantha's husband asked.

"No." Madison said.

"We haven't found a way of contacting him." Carolyn said.

"Well…he'll probably show up here sooner or later." Samantha said. "All merchants do." Madison opened her mouth to say something but Carolyn cut her off.

"We'll know when he does get here." She said. Madison looked at her. Carolyn gave her a look. "Sweetheart, can I talk to you?"

"Umm…yeah." Madison said. She got up gracefully and followed her mother into the kitchen. "Why did you stop me?"

"Maddie, Jack is a wanted pirate." Carolyn said, quietly. "And you like Samantha. Jack's well known everywhere so she'll know about him and she might not like him. Do you want to lose her as a friend?"

"No." Madison said. "Samantha's lovely to have around." She sighed. "Why did I have to love the stupid pirate?"

"You still do, dear." Carolyn said. Madison's eyes snapped up to look into her mother's eyes. Carolyn stared into them.

"No…I don't." Madison said, coldly. She went back into the other room with a small smile on her face.

A few days later she stood walked the ten minute walk from their house to the docks in the rain and stood there, looking out at the water. Various sea creatures came up to the docks and looked at Madison but she refused to look down at them so they all just swam away. She felt slightly guilty at making them feel sad but she couldn't look at them without somehow being reminded of Jack. Slowly she reached up and took off her necklace. She held it with the blue pendant dangling in front of her face.

"I don't love you anymore." Madison muttered, trying to convince herself. Her free hand rested on her stomach where she felt her babies kicking. It was as if they were angry with her, judging by the pressure of the kicks. Madison took a deep, shaking breath and opened her hand, letting the necklace fall into the water.

It started to rain as soon as the first tear ran down her cheek. She looked at the ring on her hand and was about to pull it off when she stopped. No matter what, she couldn't get rid of the ring. It was a sign of empty promises, even more so since that day Jack had taken it and put it on her middle finger on her left hand, saying that it would again move to the next finger if she, Madison, really wanted it to.

She had believed him. She had believed that one day Jack would move that ring to the next finger and add another ring there as well. She had believed him when he said that he would save her over the Pearl every time. She had believed him the countless times he had told her he would never leave her.

"I believed him when he said he loved me." Madison said. She looked down at her stomach. "Your daddy is full of lies. I promise to keep you two safe. You won't have to worry about him as long as I can help it." One of them kicked her, as if it didn't want to believe her. Madison frowned and dropped her hand from her stomach and lifted her eyes to look at the sea. Even from that distance, she could hear the slow, steady beating of the Kraken's heart.

Madison turned away from the sea. She didn't want to let hate consume her. She wouldn't become like Calypso. Part of her yelled at her to wake the Kraken and send it after Jack, to make him pay but the part she listened to told her not to. For all she knew, Elizabeth would be on the ship and for all Madison knew, she could be in the same state she herself was in.

"You're…what?" Will asked, staring at Elizabeth. She was sitting on their bed, her head down. "Elizabeth?"

"Gibbs just confirmed it for me." Elizabeth said, looking up at Will.

"Really?" Will asked, a smile appearing on his face. Elizabeth relaxed and nodded. Will smiled even more and hugged her, kissing her as well. "We should tell Jack."

"Not yet!" Elizabeth said, grabbing hold of Will's arm.

"Darling, if, as you said, you're three months along, he's going to notice soon." Will said.

"I know." Elizabeth said. "But I don't want him to feel sad. Madison talked about children. We've only just got him acting somewhat like himself."

"Alright." Will said. "We'll wait until the opportune moment." Elizabeth smiled slightly and nodded. Will hugged her again and kissed her head. With the side of her head pressed against Will's chest, Elizabeth allowed a sad look to cross her face. She knew there would never be an opportune moment. They hadn't found Madison and with each passing day her hope faded a bit more. She smiled again when Will could see her face so as not to worry him.

"As soon as we dock, I'll send a letter to my father." Elizabeth said.

"Good idea." Will said. He ran his hand through her hair.

"Everything will be alright." Elizabeth said.

"I think Madison would have loved the idea of being an aunt." Will said. Elizabeth nodded.

"We'll see her again, Will." She said. "I don't know when but I do know we will."

In the cabin next to them, Jack moved away from the wall. He had heard everything the Turners had said and, as Elizabeth predicted, was now feeling worse then he had recently been. He couldn't believe they hadn't found Madison yet. If he had his bloody compass it would have taken a few days…not five months.

He didn't believe Elizabeth. He didn't believe they'd ever see Madison again. With each passing day, the idea of her being at World's End became the most consuming thought on Jack's mind. He looked at his maps. In a year they would probably be back at Port Royal, or maybe in Havana. He doubted they'd find Madison anywhere they went between now and then.

But still…there was that little bit of hope in him that they would find her. Just a little bit, but it was there.

_**The End (To Be Continued…)**_

* * *

So there's my ending. Either tomorrow or the day after, or maybe the day after that I'll put up the next story.

FYI: Barbossa is still alive…so you can count on him being a bad guy in the next story.


End file.
